The Heavenly Dragon Emperors
by Astral Kitsune
Summary: Meet Valerie 'Vali' Lucifer. She has been chased out of home by her father and she is hated by her grandfather because she's half human. But what happens when Vali meets a certain Issei Hyoudou and is taken in by the Govenor of the Fallen Angels who teaches her to unlock her powers? Fem!Vali and AU along with a bit of OOC characters (Obviously because Vali's a girl -.-)
1. Life 1-0: Rejection

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- So real quick, this is going to be a story about a female Vali and Issei. I'm going to be starting from their childhood and probably going to be like that for a couple of chapters.

- Riser Arc -

- Chapter Start! -

'But Daddy I-" a small silver haired girl began. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears. In front of her stood her father with a scowl etched across his face.

"Get out!" he shouted. His daughter started to silently cry in front of him. It broke his heart but he had to keep his resolve. His daughter was a monster. "Get out now!" he screamed at her once again.

With this she ran towards the front door. As it slammed behind her the girl's father sighed. "I had to do it Dad, she was a monster." He explained. A man with silver hair stepped out of the shadows and laughed.

"What you seem to forget, my useless son, is that we are all monsters." His appearance became more visible as he stepped further into the light. A small silver beard was a similar shade to his hair and it contrasted to his face.

"But Dad!" the girl's father shouted in protest. Immediately a bottomless and creepy aura filled the room. "You would do well, my worthless son, to remember who we are. You are the grandson of the original Satan, a being so malevolent and monstrous even God feared him. And yet you disown your own child because she has that."

"It's not natural for us to have one of those…things. Even you can't deny that, let alone one of that calibre." The grandson of Satan began only for a hand to grab him by the neck.

"It's not natural…" The silver haired man began, his eyes seething with rage, "for someone of our race to breed with a race and pathetic as humans. You brought this upon yourself. You and that bitch you called your wife."

With that his son simply kept quiet and closed his eyes in wait for his punishment. At this his father simply chuckled. "I don't think the regular punishment will cut it, my pathetic son. I think we both know what the punishment is for breeding with a human…"

At this his son's eyes widened. "Please no! I'll do anything! I'll correct my mistake-" At this the son of Satan began to tighten his grip on his neck. "You know what the law states you worthless piece of shit. She's an outcast."

"Rivezim, please," his son begged one last time. At this Rivezim Lucifer merely glared at this worthless piece of shit. "There is no other option, you will die a painful-"

"I understand just please fulfil my last request!" The grandson of Satan screamed. Rivezim Livan Lucifer begrudgingly nodded. "Just please, look after my little girl. Try and be for her what I couldn't."

Rivezim sighed. "Fine, my pathetic son, I will honour your last wish. I swear on the original Lucifer's name that I will watch over your daughter. I will proceed to do so until she unlocks the potential of her… her powers. After that she's anyone game!" Rivezim said the last part of this in a sly tone. With a curt nod from his son Rivezim released his powers.

He wasn't classed as a 'super devil' for nothing. His powers started to decay his son in front of him and his outline started to disintegrate. In a matter of moments all that stood in front of Rivezim was a pile of ash.

"Good luck, my granddaughter," the son of Satan mused to himself. "Because as soon as you unlock Albion… You'll be dead to me." At least until she unlocked the powers of the he could at least pretend she was normal. Curse his pathetic excuse of a son, who fell in love with a human and produced his amazing granddaughter. At least she was amazing until he found out who her mother was.

"Good luck Valerie, the Hakuryuukou." He whispered to himself. With that he spread his twelve pairs of wings and took to the sky.

- Meanwhile –

Valerie Lucifer was the great granddaughter of the original Lucifer and she was currently running as fast as she could away from her 'home'. At least it wasn't her home anymore. Valerie kept running until she came to a small park. With a sigh she walked over to the park at opened the gate. All around her children, her age, laughing and playing on slides around her.

Valerie sighed. This wasn't anything like what she'd experienced before. She wasn't aloud of out the house and the only visitors she had ever had were her grandfather and occasionally this red haired man with a smaller red-haired girl. She remembered her name was Rias but her parents were so uptight when they visited they never really got to have fun together.

Making her way over to a swing, Valerie sat down and began to think. What was she going to do? With a sigh Valerie started to swing on her seat.

"Hi what's your name?" asked someone nearby. Valerie stopped swinging and looked at the person who called her. It was someone around her age, so probably around six or seven years old, and he had light brown hair. His light brown eyes shone happily at her.

"Hi…" Valerie began. She didn't usually make a lot of friends so this was all fairly new to her. "My names Valerie…. What's yours?"

The boy examined her closely, making her feel self-conscious, before replying, "My names Issei, Hyoudou Issei," and as he said this a small girl with light brown hair and violet eyes came up to Issei.

"Hey Issei!" she said cheerily. She stopped and looked curiously at Valerie. "Who's this?" The girl asked. "Hey Irina," Issei finally managed to say, "This is Valerie." Valerie smiled at Irina who rushed up to her and hugged her. "It's good to have another girl here Valerie, it's nice to meet you."

Valerie smiled whilst Issei stood there with his mouth open. "Irina, you're a girl?" he shouted. Valerie just rolled her eyes. Irina looked at Issei in surprise.

"Um…" Irina began as a dark cloud descended over the park. Parents quickly grabbed their children and rushed home. "Come one Irina, Valerie! We can go to my house!" Issei shouted over the top of the rising winds. Irina sprinted off ahead of them both and disappeared in the distance.

"Not so fast Valerie." Said a malevolent voice. Valerie froze and a silver haired man descended from the sky. Fear was present in her voice as she whispered "Granddad."

"Valerie is this your Granddad?" shouted Issei. Valerie could only nod as Rivezim descended in front of her. "Valerie, come with me. I heard what your father did and I want you to come with me."

"Liar…" Valerie shouted. Rivezim's face hardened at this. "You told dad to kick me out." Rivezim's face lightened at this and laughter could be heard as the super devil broke into a laughing fit.

"Oh god Valerie. You always too smart for your own good." As he said this Rivezim grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Valerie writhed under his touch and tried to break free as an ominous aura enveloped Rivezim. Valerie started to cry in pain as Rivezim directed his power at her.

"You know Valerie, usually this would've been over by now but for some reason you're stronger than your pathetic excuse for a father." Valerie didn't reply as she tried to get out of his vice grip. "I reckon it's probably due to that stupid Longinus that tainted my granddaughter." Valerie froze. A Longinus was a type of sacred gear given to humans (or half-humans) in order to help them against all of the supernatural beings in the world.

"Why do I have a sacred gear? Their only for-"

"Half-breeds," spat Rivezim in loathing. "Your pathetic father decided to breed with a human."

Valerie was speechless. Rivezim grinned. Screw his pathetic son's dying wish. He was to be the strongest descendant of Lucifer. Not his granddaughter. She couldn't live to surpass him.

"Let go of her!" shouted Issei and he ran at Rivezim. Rolling his eyes Rivezim flicked a small ball at the six year old boy and sent him tumbling backwards. "Issei!" cried Valerie as he laid on the floor shaking.

"Why aren't I strong enough?" the defeated boy cried to himself. A small green glow appeared on the back of his left hand. "Do you want the power?" It whispered to him. Issei stopped sobbing and listened intently. His hand started to glow in a shining green light.

"BOOST!" Shouted the gauntlet now present on Issei's wrist. Issei cried and went to swing at Rivezim. Rivezim simply let it hit him as all the power of the attack was negated. The son of Satan started to laugh before he bent down to Issei's level, with Valerie still in his hand.

"What you have their, child, is a very powerful sacred gear. It's on par with Valerie's sacred gear. Nevertheless there are those of us out there who are above these powers." Rivezim gathered some of his power to knock the boy out with a small amount of demonic energy.

"Stop!" shouted a powerful voice. Rivezim shouted in agony as something with pure black wings shot past him. Flinging Valerie away from him Rivezim looked up and shouted. "Azazel, do you have a death wish?" Rivezim was fuming. How dare the fallen angel bastard interfere with the plans of the world's top ten strongest.

"Rivezim stop!" Azazel shouted, this time it sounded more like a plea. "You know what the system states!"

"We devils don't follow the system!" Rivezim roared, infuriated. "We're beings that are evil, a form of anarchy! We don't follow the system!" The son of Satan raised his hand in order to eradicate the governor of the Grigori also but before he could Azazel shouted. "Then honour our past and do it for what happened back then!"

Rivezim growled as he lowered his hand. "Fuck you Azazel." Azazel sighed in relief. "You know, it's disheartening whenever you get surpassed by your student." Rivezim smiled at this. The day when his father had sent him to be tutored under Azazel. But then the war happened.

"She's your responsibility now Azazel. Goodbye… Sensei," and with that Rivezim activated a Devil's transportation circle and teleported away. Azazel smiled to himself before coming back to reality.

"So your Valerie right?" Valerie simply nodded before Azazel carried on. "I'm sorry about what's happened to you but arrangements have been made for you to stay with me. Could you say goodbye to your friends over there and we'll be heading off."

Valerie ran towards Issei and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this world." Issei shook his head and replied, "Don't worry about it. I was bound to find out at some point Vali."

Valerie looked up at this. "Vali?" she queried. Issei went a bit red at this. "I figured it's shorter than Valerie and it suits you really well." This time it was Valerie's turn to blush. "Thanks… Issei." As she pulled away there were tears in her eyes. "Even though we didn't have long together I still enjoyed it. Thanks Issei… And tell Irina for me also."

Issei nodded and looked at his gauntlet. It was a bright red and had a small green jewel in the centre of it. Azazel bent down and studied his sacred gear. "Hmm, it looks like a twice critical and yet it carries the same aura as the Divine Dividing."

Issei looked puzzled and Azazel went to elaborate but hesitated. "Issei for now don't worry about that gauntlet. In time I think you'll learn all about what it does and how to use it." Issei nodded and once again hugged Valerie. Azazel smiled as he coughed lightly. Both of them blushed heavily as they pulled away and Azazel once again smirked at the two of them. He had an idea on what Issei's sacred gear was and how ironic their friendship would be.

"I promise I'll come and see you Issei!" Valerie shouted as Azazel picked her up. "Ok Vali, See you soon!" Issei shouted as Azazel took off into the air.

As Azazel flew away with Valerie his face became almost depressed. "Valerie-" he began before the six year old cut him off. "It's Vali." Azazel couldn't help but smile at this. The boy had affected her more than he thought it would.

"I'm sorry but Issei can't be allowed to know of our world. Yet." Azazel added on the end quickly after seeing Valerie's face. If he learns now I can't guarantee his protection." Valerie looked at Azazel with tears in her eyes. "Will he remember me?" Azazel nodded curtly. "But not the supernatural parts." Valerie, not trusting herself to speak, simply nodded. With this she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the governor's arms. Azazel smiled at his adopted daughter in his arms.

As Azazel touched down in his mansion's front pathway. He needed some way to easily hide in the human world and if he was going to pretend to be one of them why not be a human in style? The house was in a spacious area with no one overlooking the property. Valerie looked up at the house and her mouth dropped.

"Daddy!" Cried a smaller girl as she rushed up to the fallen angel governor. Azazel smiled as he lifted up both girls. "I'm back Raynare and I've got someone you need to meet." The girl scanned Valerie with her violet eyes and Valerie shifted around uncomfortably.

"So who is this Daddy?" Raynare asked, pulling her gaze away from Valerie. Valerie saw this as an opportunity to introduce herself and quickly cut in saying "I'm Valerie Lucifer but you can call me 'Vali'" she quickly said. Raynare nodded and looked at her father to see if he would tell her that she was telling the truth.

Azazel cleared his throat and added, "As well as that she is also your new adoptive sister."

- End of Chapter! -

And that's the end of chapter one! What do you guys think? Rate and Review and another chapter will most likely be out soon!


	2. Life1-1: The Chaos Karma Dragon

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Hey again everyone! People generally though that this was an interesting look on DxD so yeah. Anyway I'm going to start now so hope you enjoy!

- Chapter Start! –

Chapter 1- The Shrine

"Hurry up Issei!" shouted Vali as she ran up the steps towards the shrine. Issei was a bit far behind Vali and he was panting badly. Vali felt fairly bad because she was easily fitter than him due to Azazel's training.

"I'm coming!" Issei shouted as he caught up to Vali. Vali simply smiled as Issei bent over panting. Vali honestly felt bad about Issei's fitness levels. Maybe she could convince Azazel to get Issei into the fitness part of her training program.

"Issei we're nearly there. Nee-san said she'd meet us at the top." Issei simply nodded. Raynare was Vali's older sister. Ever since Vali had been adopted by Azazel Raynare had taken up the role of an older sister.

"Ok Vali," Vali blushed at her own nickname. Ever since Issei had nicknamed her 'Vali' that was all she chose to go by. Anyway, using her full name reminded her to much of her past.

"And we've made it!" shouted Vali as Issei collapsed just behind her. "Issei! Are you ok?" shouted Vali with clear worry in her voice. "Yeah," he wheezed." Just give me a minute. "How come you're not out of breath?" Issei questioned. Vali panicked at this. "I... um just do a lot of running." Vali replied quickly. Issei accepted it and got up.

"Vali!" shouted a feminine voice as the white dragon emperor got engulfed in a hug by and energetic girl. Vali smiled as she hugged her back. "Hey Raynare, we made it." Raynare pulled away and smiled back. "About time, what kept you?" At this Vali kept quieted and motioned towards Issei. Raynare nodded and left the subject.

"Hey Issei!" greeted Raynare. Issei smiled back and replied, "Hey Raynare, good to see you again." Raynare jumped up and down excitedly and pulled Issei into a hug. Issei smiled and hugged her back.

"How's Dad?" questioned Vali. Raynare pulled away from Issei and put a thumb on her chin. "Umm. He's generally doing fine but he hasn't seen you for a couple of days. Speaking of which where have you been?" Vali blushed at this. She had asked to stay at Issei's house for a couple of days, to which his parents had been more than happy to allow, although she may have forgotten to tell Azazel where she was going.

"I stayed round Issei's house for a couple of days. I just may have forgotten to tell Dad…" Raynare giggled at this. "So I take it your coming home tonight?" The young Fallen Angel queried. Vali nodded and Raynare giggled once more.

"Anyway we're here!" Raynare shouted, effectively ending her and Vali's conversation. Vali just rolled her eyes as Raynare carried on. "Welcome to the Himejima Shrine! Home to our very own daughter of Baraqiel!"

"Baraqiel?" Questioned Issei. Vali mentally face palmed. After Issei's memory wipe Vali had desperately tried to hide anything to do with their world but Issei still managed to find out occasionally information he wasn't supposed to find yet. Azazel had already had to repeat the memory wipe twice. Eventually Vali knew Issei would find out but until then Vali knew she had to make the best out of good times whilst she could. Azazel promised he would find out by Vali's fifteenth birthday.

"He's just a friend's dad, don't worry about it." Vali brushed it off. Inside she was in relief that she could hide it for just a while longer.

Since she had met Issei in the park it had been five years ago she had enrolled at his school and the two had become incredibly close. Irina had moved away about a year after the incident at the park. Azazel had muttered a lot about members of the church but apart from that Vali heard very little about Irina afterwards.

"Ah Ok." Issei said as he simply brushed it off. As he said this a girl in a shrine maiden's outfit and hair as black as night. Issei was surprised and said, "Wow! So you're a shrine maiden?" Vali rolled her eyes at this. Typical Issei.

The girl shyly shook her head and gives a gentle smile. "My name is Akeno Himejima and sorry I'm not a shrine maiden. My mother is though." Issei looked slightly down at this but Raynare cut in soon after. "Hey Akeno," she said with a small smile. Akeno's face lit up and her violet eyes lit up as she spoke to the Fallen Angel. "Hi Raynare, how's Azazel?"

Raynare beamed at the usually shy girl's talkativeness. "He's good thanks, he's a bit annoyed at Vali at the moment with Vali because she-" Raynare was cut off as Vali clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Why would be mad at Vali?" Issei asked as Vali sent him a glare. It's probably he didn't ask any more questions.

Akeno decided to step in and save Vali any embarrassment as she asked, "So who wants to go play in the forest?" Issei was immediately excited with this and immediately said yes. "We'll start with hide and seek and go from there?" questioned Akeno, making sure it was what everyone wanted to do.

After receiving a round of nods from everyone Akeno turned around and closed her eyes, starting to count. Raynare, Vali and Issei started to run through the trees. Issei grabbed Vali's hand and started to lead her towards a creek. Vali blushed slightly at the contact between the two but Issei was as dense as ever.

They both stopped at the edge of the water. Issei looked at the stream of water and motioned to the boulders that the water was streaming through. "They'll never find us in there!" exclaimed Issei excitedly. They both clambered over the boulders and managed to find a gap which they could both hide in.

As they sat in the gap, waiting to be found Issei looked at Vali. Her silver hair was really stood out right there and then. "Issei," the silver-haired girl began. Snapping away from his thoughts Issei mumbled an unintelligent "uh-huh?" Vali classically rolled her eyes at his response. "So anyway Issei, what made you come to this place?" Issei sighed at this and a more serious look appeared on his face.

"I heard this voice telling me to go here and I just listened." Vali perked up here and motioned for him to carry on. "I don't really know what else to say about it really. Every time I heard the voice my vision felt as if it was taking on a greenish tint." Vali immediately knew what this was. His sacred gear was talking to him.

Issei's sacred gear was one called the boosted gear and inside it resided the legendary heavenly dragon; Ddraig. Vali's own sacred gear was the Divine Dividing and inside that resided the other heavenly dragon, Albion. Both sacred gears were supposed to be of the top tier of sacred gear- Longinus tier. Their sacred gears were unique and in their case they were supposed to be against each other. Vali was determined that this time that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't lose her best friend because of stupid rivalries.

"Oh." Stated Vali. She would have to speak to Azazel about that. Maybe if she was lucky she could convince the governor to give back Issei his memories.

A deep growl emanated from in the boulders and they both froze. A snort could be heard and hot air tickled the back of their necks. Turning around slowly Vali came face to face with a large blue western dragon.

"Why is it I can smell Ddraig?" the dragon asked as it started to sniff the air. Vali heard a low chuckling in the back of her mind. "What's so funny Albion?" she hissed.

"I just remembered about this little 'incident' between Ddraig and Tiamat over there." The silver haired girl, made sure she was hearing Albion correctly.

"Did you say Tiamat?" questioned Vali nervously. Regardless of whether she and Issei were both Longinus users or not they definitely couldn't take on a dragon king. Especially the strongest dragon king and besides Issei didn't even know of his sacred gear currently, let alone how to use it.

"Yeah, Tiamat and Ddraig were currently courting back when me and Ddraig were fighting," replied Albion casually. "What were you both fighting over at the time Albion?" Vali asked out of curiosity. She saw in her mind an image of an embarrassed dragon as Albion slowly replied, "Me and Ddraig were fighting over Tiamat over there…" Vali sighed in frustration. "You didn't think if the two of them were effectively 'dating' that it would be pointless to make your move?"

"I…Umm," began Albion desperately trying to avoid making himself look stupid. Vali just sighed, "Idiot…" In her head Vali could see the dragon sigh in her mind. "Well I guess we've only got one way to sort this." Vali said as the white dragon wings of Divine Dividing appeared on her back.

"Vali, I'll contact Ddraig inside Issei's boosted gear. Maybe if I can get to Ddraig Issei can activate his boosted gear or possibly talk to Tiamat and calm her down." Tiamat snarled and raked her claws across the ground. The boulders around the three of them crumbled into dust as the Chaos Karma Dragon King started to release fire balls everywhere. Issei scrambled around as he tried to avoid the fireballs.

"DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE!" shouted Vali's Longinus as all the fireballs in the vicinity started to shrink. Small tendrils of energy started to travel towards Vali and replenished her depleting stamina.

"Albion are you able to reach Ddraig?" Vali shouted as she noticed Issei on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Azazel's mental blocks were difficult to break through, I'm speaking to him now." Vali sighed in relief. As soon as Issei got his Boosted gear unlocked again going against Tiamat should be a bit easier.

"Right, I'll keep her distracted for a little longer." Vali replied as she got ready to swoop past the western dragon again. Tiamat started sucking in breath again, in order to release more fireballs.

As the silver-haired girl swooped past a stray fireball that she had been unable to divide hit her side. One scream in pain later and Vali crashed into the ground below. Issei could be seen groaning and trying to get up, the boosted gear covering his arm.

Tiamat's glare was immediately locked onto the brown haired boy. With a snarl she prodded his red gauntlet and snarled, "Ddraig, so you've been hiding in there for all this time."

Vali managed to get up into a sitting position. "Albion…" she groaned as the burning sensation in her side escalated to a new level of pain. "Where is Issei?"

"He's over there," Albion replied as Vali sensed the white dragon temporarily take control of her vision and direct her gaze towards Issei. "Tiamat's just discovered the Boosted Gear." Vali started to shake uncontrollably.

"She can't…" Vali whispered as Tiamat started to charge a fireball. "No…. ISSEI!" Vali shouted as he wings started to glow in a white light. Vali started to shed tears as she raced towards the dragon in front of her.

The light around her wings started to glow and shattered as the Divine Dividing was once again revealed. This time small blue jewels were encrusted into the wings of the Longinus class Sacred Gear. As well as this her actual wings, which were once only a plain white wire frame, now had blue light in between, making them look more like wings instead of the skeletal frame beforehand. (A/N Imagine the divine dividing without the blue light part of their wings. That's basically what they looked like before.)

"Dragon Divider, Second Liberation!" Announced the Divine Dividing as it entered its second stage of growth. "Vali!" Shouted Albion as he realised what had just occurred. "Quickly try and divide the pain you feel from your burn." Vali focused on her burn but she couldn't simply divide the pain. It would take too much energy for it to be worth it.

An idea formed in the silver haired girl's head. As she stopped focusing on her burn and shouted, "Half Dimension!" Her wings glowed even brighter as they echoed her command.

"HALF DIMENSION!" The Longinus announced as the power of those around her started to shrink. Issei stumbled slightly as the sacred gear's effect started. It was immediately countered as a red gauntlet appeared on his left hand and shouted: "BOOST!"

Vali smiled. He'd finally awakened but, Issei seemed different. His face was actually serious for a change and any signs of his original playfulness had long disappeared. "Vali," he said calmly. Vali looked into his deep, brown eyes and shivered. The aura radiating off of the eleven year-old boy was intense.

"Let's end this," he stated as he brought his arm up. "BOOST!" Announced his gauntlet as Issei was charged with more power. Vali nodded and started flying towards the Chaos Karma Dragon King and Issei charged, on foot, towards their target.

Tiamat snarled again and charged towards the two Longinus users. Issei swung his fist as Vali tried to make contact with the Dragon King. Issei's fist collided with Tiamat and a shockwave erupted from the contact.

Tiamat smiled and Issei's punch crumpled under the power. Vali tried to get close but her speed wasn't enough as Tiamat pinned her under her tail. Having subdued both Longinus users Tiamat proceeded to snarl in order to make sure they didn't fight back. Issei's sacred gear disappeared from view as soon as he was subdued.

"That was actually kind of funny, both of you," Tiamat began. "To think you thought you could take me, regardless of you both being Longinus users or not." Issei tried to move to look at Vali but Tiamat held him fast beneath her talons.

"Little one, if you think I'm going to allow you to get up any time soon you have another thing coming." Tiamat laughed. Issei growled but a glare from the Chaos Karma Dragon quickly shut him up.

Tiamat's interest was no longer on Issei, however. It was focused entirely on his left arm. "Ddraig, show yourself. If you hide now I will tear your host to shreds." Issei visibly gulped and Vali started shaking again. Once she was strong enough she would protect Issei from instances like this. She swore it.

"Tiamat, I'm sorry. But please this is between us. Not my host," and as this was said the familiar red gauntlet appeared on his left wrist. Tiamat visibly sighed as she released both of them from her grasp. Vali ran around to Issei and hugged him tightly. Tear were running down her face as she sobbed, "Issei… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Issei stood there, surprised. Vali cried harder into his shirt, wetting it slightly. Vali stopped slightly as she felt Issei hug her back. "Vali…" he began as the silver haired girl looked up to him with her deep blue eyes. "This won't ever happen again Vali. I'm going to train and next time I'll protect you." Vali looked at Issei, startled at his response. Slowly she buried her head back into his chest.

"Thank you…Issei." Vali said, although it was muffled against his shirt. Issei smiled but Vali pulled back sharply. "Issei. Now that you've found out and re-awakened Ddraig I can't stay." Issei's eyes opened widely and he was about to protest before Vali continued. "Dad will probably seal your memories until we promised again, so another four years at least, and after that everything will be like it is now."

Issei took this in and the only sign of him acknowledging this was a slight nod of his head. "You can probably remember now the last time you used Ddraig and his power but this time… This time I won't be there for you Issei…" Vali trailed off. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what Azazel had told her last time this occurred.

- Flashback –

"Dad, please-" Vali began. Azazel simply shook his head and said with a sorrowful tone.

"I'm sorry Vali but we can't allow it. You know we can't introduce him yet into our world. The worst part is the longer we keep his memories sealed the more likely smaller things will trigger it. Anything may trigger it and that includes you…"

Vali's eyes widened at this. "But Dad-" Azazel once again interrupted his adoptive daughter. "Vali if it comes to it we may have to leave Issei. Having one Longinus is guaranteed to attract attention but two will attract enemies you both will not want to face until you are much older. Promise you'll do the right thing Valerie."

Vali frowned at the use of her full name but nodded in consent nonetheless. Azazel broke into a smile at this. At he patted her on the back the governor of the Grigori said, "Now let's go find your sister. Raynare been talking with some of the older Fallen Angels recently and I don't want her learning anything lewd just yet."

Vali looked at Azazel puzzled. "Lewd?" Azazel realised his mistake and face palmed.

- End of Flashback -

"S-Sorry Issei," Vali cried into his shoulder. Issei smiled and replied, "Vali just promise me one thing…" Vali nodded and she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"When I get my memories back Vali, promise me that you'll come and get me. We're still going to be best friends. Think of it as us putting everything on hold for a while." Vali looked up at Issei. She slowly, started to smile. "That is so like you," Vali laughed. Issei smiled, at least he had been able to make her last one last time before he got his memories sealed once again.

Behind the two of them. A purple ring of light appeared, signalling that someone was going to teleport to them. The governor of the Fallen Angels appeared in the teleportation circle and Vali felt fresh tears spring up once again. Issei smiled as he realised that it was time for him to get his memories sealed.

"I'm sorry Vali…" Azazel began as he saw his adoptive daughter in tears. Issei answered instead, saying "Azazel, promise me we'll be able to find each other again. I can't lose my… my," Issei began as tears started to roll down his face. Azazel was heartbroken.

"I don't know what's worse if I'm honest," he began. "Watching my daughter cry like this or losing someone who I consider to be my own son." Issei smiled at this. "Thanks Azazel. See you in four years, Azazel."

Slowly Vali pulled away and gives Issei a weak smile. She had four years to get as strong as possible, then she could stay with Issei. Azazel started to set up the memory sealing.

Strangely enough Tiamat, who was silent for the whole time, walked up to Issei and placed her snout on his left gauntlet. The two started to resonate and the Chaos Karma Dragon pulled away smiling.

"Issei, I will stay by your side whilst you are sealed and I will protect you." Issei smiled at this weakly. "Thanks Tiamat but how will you stay hidden? You heard Azazel say that even the smallest things could trigger my memories and you're not exactly the most inconspicuous being around…" Issei trailed off.

Tiamat rolled her eyes and her form started to glow. Moments later stood a girl with blond hair around eleven years of age. "Many of us dragon can change our forms in order to blend in with the modern world." Stated Tiamat. Issei smiled in gratitude but a cough from Azazel interrupted this.

"Tiamat you're too strong for this. Your very aura could awaken his memories." Tiamat glared at the leader of the Grigori. "I know this and this is why I'm going to do this."

As soon as this was said Tiamat grabbed Issei's arm and placed it on her chest, just above her heart. "I, Tiamat, choose of my own free will to bind myself to Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor."

At this Tiamat glowed and a red circle, containing many random letters and formulas, glowed on her chest. Issei stared at this in confusion whilst Azazel's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Tiamat you know what this means right?" stuttered Azazel. Tiamat nodded and yawned out of boredom. "At least this way I can spend more time with Ddraig." Stated Tiamat casually. Issei sighed at the Dragon King's reason. He could see in his mind Ddraig sweat at the idea.

"Also this way I can stay around him without my aura messing with his sealed memories." Tiamat added quickly. Azazel sighed. "We'll make this quick Issei. I promise Vali and I will come for you." Issei nodded and he closed his eyes.

The purple magic seal of Fallen Angel magic appeared on the floor. Tiamat stepped away but Vali instead didn't. Azazel decided to allow her to say her own goodbye and hindered the procedure. Vali quietly approached Issei.

"This is my promise to you Issei," Vali whispered into his ear as she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Issei's eyes immediately shot open in surprise but Vali had already pulled away, blushing.

Azazel smiled as he watched his adoptive daughter make her promise. As Vali walked away Azazel activated the magic once again and Issei fell into unconsciousness. Vali looked away as tears came down her face. However, she was half devil, four years out of her long life span is nothing for her.

As the procedure ended Issei slumped to the floor unconscious. Vali went to grab him but Azazel shouted "No!" Vali stopped in her tracks. He could see this was hurting her badly. "If you touch him now the procedure would basically be useless."

Vali nodded in submission and Azazel wrapped her up in a hug. Vali grabbed Azazel's purple robe and pulled it towards her face in order to try and stop her flow of tears. Azazel just frowned.

"Vali after this we need to go to the underworld. There you will finish your training…" Vali just nodded into his chest. Azazel carried on, "and we are going to be heading to the devils part of the underworld." At this Vali lifted her head up to look the Grigori governor in the eye.

"We're going to get you an evil piece set…"

- Meanwhile with Issei –

"Ddraig, I know you can't answer me right now because you're sealed for the third time…" trailed off Tiamat. "But this time I promise that I'll protect your host. After all if he dies then I'll have to find you all over again. And then I'll really kick your ass." Stated Tiamat with a weak smile.

Tiamat lifted Issei up and got ready to slip into a worried façade. It would be easier this way.

"Issei! Issei!" she shouted trying to wake him up. Slowly the brown haired boy's eyes opened. "What where am I?" Issei said as he slowly regained all of his senses…


	3. Life 1-2: Memories Reawakened!

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Getting a lot of mixed feedback right now. Some people like the idea whilst some people are off put by other smaller aspects of the story. Some such as Azazel teaching Rivezim aren't going to be touched upon for a long time (if ever) so don't be 'put off' by it.

- Chapter Start! –

- Four Years Later -

"Issei!" shouted a voice in the distance. "Issei wake up!" shouted the voice again, although it sounded more irritated.

Issei's sleep was quickly interrupted as an elbow planted itself into his stomach. Issei's eyes flew open and he saw a familiar blonde girl standing over his bed, glaring.

"Ughh, morning Tia…" Issei groaned. Where she got her strength from he had no clue. Her blonde hair was shining in the morning light and compared to everyone else in Japan, she stood out a lot.

"Why did you sleep in Issei?" Tia started. Ever since the dragon king had taken up the role of protecting the red dragon emperor Issei had been generally up early and ready.

"I… Ughh…" Issei began as Tia realised what it was. "You're having those dreams again. Aren't you?" The Chaos Karma Dragon King questioned. Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it's the same girl every time." Tia just nodded. Azazel had stated that it could be a possible side effect from his memory sealing.

"Right well let's get ready for school it's our first day back at school and it's…." Tia trailed off as she noticed the time. "Issei! Get out of bed we're going to be late!"

- Five Minutes Later –

"Jeez Tia, you didn't have to chase me around the house," Issei sighed as he massaged a bruise on his head. Tia, who was walking beside him, huffed. "You wouldn't have moved otherwise," she retorted.

Issei and Tia were currently heading on their way to Kuoh Academy. Until recently it was an all-girls school but a couple of years ago it became a co-ed school. The number of girls still was higher than the amount of boys but slowly that would even out. Both of them were currently in their second year and in the same class.

"Right come on Issei!" shouted Tia as she broke into a run towards the main gate. Issei started to run after her. "Tia! Wait up!" Issei shouted as he ran after her.

"How do you always have so much energy?" Issei gasped as he caught up to her. Tia just smirked. "I guess you could say I was born with this much energy." Issei shook his head in annoyance. "Lucky…" he trailed off. Tia shook her head and smiled sadly. "I don't think so. There's probably things that you have or can do that I wish I could do." She replied. "The chance for a normal life is one of them things," the Chaos Karma Dragon King thought.

Issei contemplated this and nodded. Issei opened the door and inside were the rest of their class. Issei recognised some of the prominent members of his class, the golden haired Kiba Yuuto. The perverted duo, Matsuda, the man who was a self-proclaimed loli-con, and Motohama, the man who could tell a girl's three sizes.

There were also a few others, such as Aika Kiryuu that also stood out to Issei. The rest he had barely spoken to in his first year so Issei hadn't bothered to learn their names.

"Hey, Issei!" shouted the perverted duo as they came over to the late-comers. Tia rolled her eyes and glared at the two of them. Matsuda took a step back from Issei whilst Motohama looked at Tia lecherously. The Dragon King actually recoiled in disgust. How could anyone be that vile?

"Perverted Bastard…" muttered Tia. Issei suppressed a laugh. Motohama simply frowned at that. At that their teacher walked in. "Alright class settle down," began their teacher as all the students got into their respective seats. Issei got into his seat to the side of the classroom, next to the window. Tia took her own seat behind him.

"Psst Issei," whispered Motohama. Issei glanced in his direction quickly. "How was our summer with Tia over there? Anything… interesting happen?" The pervert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Issei sighed and looked over to Tia who was both glaring and blushing in embarrassment at the idea.

"Stupid 'perverted glasses'…" she muttered and Issei smiled awkwardly to her. Kiba Yuuto turned around and smiled at Issei and Tia. "Hey Issei, Tia. How was your summer holiday?" Kiba seemed like a nice-enough person but Tia always had told him to keep his distance slightly.

Tia was smiling back, but on the inside she was truly worried. Kiba Yuuto, as far as she knew, was a devil. He didn't seem to bother cloaking his aura and his demonic presence could be sensed by the Dragon King easily. As far as both her and Azazel knew anything could trigger Issei's memories. Azazel had purposely held off on restoring Issei's memories because Vali had not yet completed her training.

Vali had strongly objected but in the end had agreed that if Issei discovered their world on his own before then. Then he could finally be a part of this world and then have his memories returned. So far Tiamat had managed to keep Issei away from most of the supernatural beings around Japan. In the four years of her protecting Issei she had had to transform to her true from a total of three times. Twice to ward of certain supernatural beings and once for a 'formal report' for Azazel.

Most of the time Tia could meet Azazel informally and that meant she could stay in a human form. The 'formal report' only happened because Azazel was meeting with his close associate Shemhaza.

- Time skip to after class –

Tia yawned as she and Issei left school that day. After everything she had gone through as the strongest Dragon King she still couldn't deal with the boredom of school. "So Issei should we stop off at-" Tia began before she noticed Issei wasn't beside her. Panic set in as the Chaos Karma Dragon looked around frantically, searching for the one person she was supposed to protect.

Eventually she spotted him around fifty metres away, talking to a black-haired girl. Tia's protective instinct kicked in as she realised who that person was. Standing next to him was a Fallen Angel. Tiamat noticed the faked blush that was spread across her face and anger seeped through her usually calm façade. She was playing Issei around.

As the Fallen Angel walked away Issei walked towards Tia with a large grin etched across his face. Tia mentally sighed and hide her true feelings under a curious façade. "What was that Issei?" Tiamat asked curiously.

Issei blushed slightly, which made Tiamat even angrier. That Fallen Angel was playing him. "She umm… Asked me out on a date…"

Tia's eyes widened with surprise. "Did you say yes?" She asked. Issei blushed even harder and said "Yes." Tia took a deep breath and nodded. "Have fun then," as she walked off leaving Issei behind. "Tia wait!" shouted Issei as he ran to catch up.

Tiamat wasn't actually mad at Issei. To be honest she more proud of him than anything. It just had to be with a Fallen Angel though. The Chaos Karma Dragon sighed. She was going to have to pull out all the tricks. Unless she could somehow persuade Issei to not go on this date the chances of him having a regular life were non-existent. A normal life. Something beings like her dreamed of.

"Issei…" Tia trailed off, putting on a sad face. Issei immediately stopped and concern was visible on his face. A wave of guilt hit Tiamat but she endured it. It was for his own good after all.

"If you do go on this date on Saturday, will it… will it-" Tia began before Issei wrapped her up in a hug. The Dragon King hugged him back before smiling to herself. It was working.

"Tia… You know I wouldn't let anything come between our friendship." Tiamat gave him a weak smile (whilst inside she was bouncing up and down because it was the reaction she wanted.

"But I can't go and reject her now…" Issei finished as Tia's sweat dropped. "Damn it!" she thought to herself. Issei smiled at his friend pouting. "We can do something on the Sunday after if you're interested?" The Chaos Karma dragon gave Issei a weak smile, which completely reflected her inner emotions. Whilst she was unhappy that he was going to be going on a date with a Fallen Angel, the fact she could have a day out with him afterwards did kind of make up for it.

"Ok Issei…" Tiamat said with a small smile. Issei quickly wrapped her in a tighter hug and Tia yelped in surprise. This in turn made the Dragon king blush crazily. "Dragons shouldn't yelp," she scolded herself. Then again she was with Issei. Protecting the Red Dragon Emperor was by far one of the better things she had done her entire life. At least with Issei everything wasn't formal and she could relax a bit more, although in some cases her role as his protector really did put her on edge.

"Right, now let's get home. Otou-San and Okaa-San are allowing me to cook tonight because they're going to a restaurant. Tia was visibly bouncing now. Issei's cooking was amazing in her opinion and she could eat truck-loads of it. Literally. She was a dragon after all.

- That Saturday –

Issei was waiting at a fountain in town. So far Raynare was slightly late and Issei was waiting patiently. Deciding to give her a little more time, Issei pulled out his phone and started to text Tia.

Issei:_ She still hasn't turned up yet Tia…_

Tia:_ Issei just be patient she's bound to show up, you're just nervous._

Issei sighed and put away his phone and looked up. There, in front of him, he noticed the familiar, black haired girl. Smiling Issei stood up and said, "Hey Yuuma." The girl smiled and replied with a small blush "Hey… Issei." With that both of them walked off down the street.

"Wow, Issei's really grown up," Raynare thought as she and Issei walked around. Because she was older than Issei she had to disguise herself slightly whilst she was with him. "Vali's going to love meeting up with him again…" Raynare trailed off in her head.

"Yuuma are you there?" questioned Issei. Raynare nodded her head slowly. Issei smiled at her and pointed to a shop nearby. "Do you want to go look around in some shops whilst we're out here?" Issei asked. Raynare simply nodded once again, this time a blush appearing on his face.

As they walked in Raynare grabbed Issei's arm and started to lead him around the shops. Issei smiled as Raynare started to look at different pieces of clothing and jewellery. Out of the corner of his eye, Issei noticed a small purple bracelet that caught his eye. Slipping away from Raynare Issei went to check out what had caught his eye.

It was a small purple bracelet that matched his date's eyes perfectly. Without hesitation Issei slipped over to the checkout counter and brought the bracelet.

"Yuuma!" shouted Issei as he ran back over. Raynare looked puzzled at this until she saw what Issei was holding. "I got this for you, it matches your eyes…" Issei began as he noticed the growing blush on his date's face. "Thank you Issei…" Raynare trailed off. Issei just smiled at her, pleased with his choice.

"He's perfect!" screamed Raynare in her head. "When he meets up with Vali…" Raynare thought. Her trail of thought was cut off by her phone ringing. Raynare asked to be excused and ran into the nearest restroom.

As she flipped open her phone Raynare froze. Her phone was the main way that Azazel and other leaders of the Grigori. Vali had completed her training two days ago and it was Raynare's job to retrieve him. Or more specifically, she had to make him retrievable.

- In the Evening –

Issei and Raynare stood at the edge of a fountain in a nearby park. The sun was setting and it created beautiful orange streaks through the sky. "Issei, thank you for the amazing date," Raynare began as Issei smiled back at her. "No thank you Yuuma, if you didn't ask me out on this date-"

"Issei, I don't think we should go on any more dates…" Raynare cut in quickly. Issei's eyes widened. "Yuuma… Did you not enjoy our date?" Issei asked, his hair covered his eyes so it was difficult to read his emotions.

"No, non no no. I enjoyed it, it's just… it's not right or fair." Raynare said. She honestly didn't want to hurt Issei. Her job was to wake him up to their world, not crush him like she could.

"You see Issei… I'm not exactly human. And my name isn't even Yuuma…" Raynare said sadly as her crow-like wings appeared out of her back. Issei stepped backwards instinctively. It felt as if someone was driving a knife into his head. Issei screamed in pain and Raynare crouched down and looked on in worry. Azazel had never said that he would be in pain when he got his memories back.

"Oww my head…" groaned Issei as he slumped to the floor. Raynare picked him up using her wings and laid him in a more comfortable position. They both stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Issei regained consciousness.

"Ugh, where am I?" Issei groaned as he felt a soft sensation stroking him. He opened his eyes to see that it was Raynare's wings.

"Yuuma? What is this?" Issei questioned as he took in the details around his. "You really don't remember me Issei?" Raynare asked with teary eyes. Issei shook his head. "My name is Raynare. We used to play together when we were little…"

Issei's eyes widened in recognition. Issei got to his feet and pulled Raynare into a hug. The Fallen Angel smiled as they both pulled away. Issei went to say something but stopped as blood came out of his mouth. Raynare looked down at his abdomen in shock as she saw the light spear protruding from Issei's abdomen.

"I-" Issei began as he slumped to the floor. Raynare immediately turned around, looking for an assailant. Immediately the Fallen Angel sensed the aura of her enemy and her natural instincts started to take effect. Her whole body was shaking with fear.

"A- An angel!" Raynare stuttered. In front of her was a blonde haired angel. Her eyes were a sea green and in her hand was a large crackling light spear.

"Idiotic Fallen Angel…" muttered the angel as her spear crackled with energy. Raynare brought up her own purple light spear. "Lord Michael sent me down here himself. We can't allow the Fallen Angels to have more Longinus users than us can we" the angel stated with a mischievous smile.

Raynare growled at the angel, who simply smirked in return. The angel knew she out-powered Raynare and didn't hesitate to show it. "May I ask your name Angel?" Raynare asked as she slipped a small teleportation seal out of her clothing.

"My name, child, is Clariel. I am the fifth angel to have ever been created, directly after the seraphs themselves."

Raynare tried to fly away at this. She had no chance. As soon as Clariel realised what Raynare was planning she lobbed her light spear. It pierced her wings and Raynare fell to the floor in pain.

"There's no point trying to run, Fallen Angel… You can't run from me," Clariel said with a sadistic smile. Raynare got to her feet. Clariel walked closer and raised another light spear, which she materialised.

"Sorry, Fallen Angel but it seems your time is up. And goodbye… Red Dragon Emperor." The angel said as she looked over to a motionless Issei, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"DIVIDE!" shouted a voice in the distance. Clariel's light spear glowed fainter as energy is taken and transferred away. Now it was Clariel's turn to be scared.

"No…" Whispered the Angel as she realised what was happening. "The user of Divine Dividing… A Devil among Devils…" In the air rested a person in white armour with blue jewels set into it.

"Angel... First of all you dare to attack the people who took me in." The Divine Dividing user stated as their wings started to emit blue energy, always keeping their energy at its maximum. "And next you kill my childhood friend." The person in amour started to show a large amounts of killing intent.

"Die, Angel bitch." The Longinus user stated as she rushed towards the angel. Clariel only just managed to raise her light spear in time as the armoured person got close and swung at her. Their fist connected with the spear and the distinct sound of cracking glass could be heard.

"DIVIDE!" shouted the armour and the light spear instantly shattered. Clariel quickly materialised another in her hand to block a swing from her opponent once again. "Hurry and die already, Angel bitch," the Longinus user growled as she swung harder.

"DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE!" shouted the armour once again and Clariel started to feel drained. "Damn you, White Dragon Emperor." Clariel growled menacingly. She raised her free hand and started to chant. Divine energy started to gather in her hand.

"If I can't beat you through other means then I will use what God has given to us; his most loyal followers." Her opponent flinched back involuntarily. "Cheating Angel bitch," she murmured as she readied her sacred gear.

"DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE!" her armour shouted and Clariel felt the drain on her energy once again. "B-Bastard!" the angel shouted just as her opponent's fist connected with her face. "I was actually worried for a second. Being a devil means that smiting me might actually have hurt."

Clariel gritted her teeth in frustration. "I'll be back… Devil among Devils," With that Clariel released a burst of light, blinding her opponent. Being part Devil this was more effective than usual and left the Longinus user in a daze for a couple of minutes. As soon as they recovered the White Dragon Emperor released her armour and it became white light, which shattered.

Vali sighed as she released all of the tension in her body. A smirk played across her lips as she realised what she had done. She had just beat an ultimate-class Angel in a fight. Vali continued to smile to herself until she heard a groan behind her.

"Nee-san!" shouted Vali, worry clear in her voice, Raynare smiled weakly whilst she tried to stand. Due to her damaged wings she couldn't fly and she overall felt weak. "Vali… go check out Issei. He wasn't breathing when I tried to flee from Clariel."

"Issei!" Shouted Vali as she noticed the blood had stopped coming out of his stomach wound. Vali didn't kid herself that this was a good thing. It meant he didn't have much blood left. Vali fumbled for her pocket and pulled out her evil pieces. All of her pieces were still available and this meant that Issei could have any of them. Her queen, one of her rooks and four of her pawns glowed with a harsher red light. These were mutation pieces.

Mutation pieces were evil pieces that had a slight twist. They could contain the increased power from a person that would otherwise mean they would need another piece. Whilst Vali wasn't looking to making a peerage any time soon, it meant that she could use these on anyone and recruit them to her peerage potentially.

Vali held up each of her pieces to Issei's chest and none of them glowed, which would signal a match to his power. Vali stopped and pouted. Would she be able to resurrect Issei?

An idea ran through her head that made Vali stop pouting. Slowly she raised two of her mutated pawns to Issei's chest. They glowed faintly but it wasn't enough. Vali slowly raised the other two mutation pieces to his chest all four were growing slightly brighter. Vali smirked before raising all of her pawns to Issei's chest. The pawns resonated with Issei and slowly sunk into his chest.

"You always were a difficult one Issei…" Vali trailed off, still smiling as she heard the breathing of her childhood friend. Charging her demonic power she sent a pulse of energy into his stomach, healing the gaping wound through his abdomen.

"Stupid Issei, yet you're my stupid Issei…" Vali said with tears in her eyes. In the past years she had become a true women, with her hourglass figure and silver hair, which now cascaded down her back and ended at her waist. Her dark blue eyes glistened with tears in them.

Raynare groaned as she started to activate her teleportation magic. Vali heard this and turned around but Raynare had already gone. Vali turned around picked Issei up. Although she was fairly muscular, the muscle was toned instead of bulky. It only improved her figure.

Activating a magic circle, Vali teleported in front of a familiar house. A wave of nostalgia hit the White Dragon Emperor as she looked at the Hyoudou residence. It had been four years since she had last been here, but that was about to change. She could stay now and protect both of them.

As Vali walked in she felt a familiar presence. Tiamat stood in front of her, arms crossed and eyes glaring at her. "So you finally show up Vali." Tiamat snarled. Vali flinched at this. "You know I couldn't visit him. It would've done more harm than good-"

"More harm than good!" shouted Tiamat, her aura was uncontrollably flaring now and Vali felt Issei subconsciously pull himself closer to her. "He couldn't get you out of his head! Every night I would hear him whisper your name because he still knew that you were missing."

"I didn't know that!" Vali roared at the Chaos Karma Dragon. "I did it for him! If we got attacked before then then one of us could've gotten seriously injured. I couldn't bear to see him… To see him hur-"

"To see him hurt, right," Tiamat interrupted. Vali looked at her feet at this. "Let me tell you this… Vali," Tiamat said with slight malice in her voice. "It hurt him more not having the person who was supposed to be his best friend there."

Vali stepped back. The Dragon King's words stung. Vali immediately put on an emotionless façade and replied, "I did what was best. If I regretted my actions I can't change them. But I'm here now, Dragon King, and I don't intend to leave."

Tiamat narrowed her eyes before sighing. "I'll take him up to his room. I guess we'll be seeing you around… White Dragon Emperor." Vali smirked at the irony of that comment as she looked at Issei one more time before handing him over to Tiamat. "Sooner than you think, Chaos Karma Dragon."

With that Vali released her sacred gear and flew off. Azazel had kept their old home in good condition so Vali was hoping to stay there for the time being.

- The Next Day –

Issei yawned as he got out of bed. Looking at his clock he noticed it was only seven in the morning. "Tia wouldn't be coming to wake him up for at least half an hour so Issei could at least think about previous events.

He remembered Yuuma, or Raynare considering that was her real name, showing him her wings and then a sharp pain in his abdomen. As Issei thought about the sharp pain he felt in his head images started to flash through his mind. Time he spent with Vali during his childhood and a red gauntlet he wore at one point.

Other events also stood out to Issei, such as Vali's grandfather trying to kidnap her and meeting Tiamat…

A door clicked open behind Issei and he instinctively turned around to see who had entered his room. Walking towards him was a crying Tiamat. Her eyes were surrounded by red rings. "Issei…" she began before breaking down in tears and tackling Issei in a hug.

"I'm s-sorry Issei," the Dragon king cried into his shoulder. Issei slowly wrapped his arms around the distressed dragon. "Tia, I don't care what you are… You've been there for me for four years and that's all that matters. Your one of my best friends Tia don't forget it."

Tiamat pulled away here. "One of?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing at this. "Eh-heh… Umm," Issei began scratching his head.

- At School –

Issei and Tia walked into their classroom and settled down in their usual desks. Everyone was louder than usual, rumours were going around that they were expecting a new student today. Tia turned around to face Issei and whispered. "I wonder who the new student is going to be."

Issei just smiled back, "I wonder if it's anyone we know Tia." Tia frowned at this. Kiba Yuuto walked up to them both. "Issei, Tia. If you both can come to the old school building after school today then our President would like a word with you both. They both nodded before resuming. Their previous conversation. "Issei, he's not human." Tiamat whispered. Issei nodded to her.

"Alright class settle down." Their form tutor said as she walked in. The class went silent as their form tutor continued her speech.

"Today class we have a new student joining us. Could you come in please?" Their form tutor shouted at the door. As the door slid back everyone except Issei and Tiamat gasped. A girl with long silver hair, reaching down to her waist and deep blue eyes stared back at the class. The girl was extraordinarily beautiful and she had a perfect hourglass figure.

"Hello everyone, my name is Valerie Lucifer. Please take care of me!"

- End of Chapter –

Wow that was a long chapter! Took me absolutely ages to write and I'm happy how it's gone. For the first few chapters I'm going to have the angels replacing the fallen angels in this story. I know there's going to be a couple of exceptions to this, but similar to how until the fourth light novel it's generally Fallen Angels who they run into mostly (for example Raynare and Kokabiel). I do want to use a lot of canon story events also. Anyway thanks for reading!


	4. Life 1-3: The Mighty Filler Chapter

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Don't really know what to say about the whole "Vali should've used a false alias" thing in the reviews because I don't really have an excuse for it. Oh well XD. It seemed like a good idea at the time but I'm not going to change that part. Might be fun to see some tension :D.

- Chapter Start! –

Issei stared blankly at the new student in front of him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Valerie Lucifer. Please take care of me!" the silver haired girl said with a smile on her face. Distinct cracking could be heard behind Issei. The boy turned around to see a raging Dragon king grabbing the edge of her table. Vein- like cracks could be seen spreading across the desk top and Issei's sweat dropped. Despite her looks the blonde haired girl was a powerful dragon, who had been working as his protector for the past years.

Vali smiled at the class before her gaze fell on Issei and Tiamat. "Issei!" Vali shouted as she rushed up and wrapped him in a bear-hug.

"No way!" shouted Motohama, wiping his glasses frantically.

"Issei you lucky bastard! First Tia and now the new student!" Matsuda cried as he watched Issei get hugged.

"Shut up, perverts!" shouted Murayama and Katase, making the perverted duo seem even more depressed.

Vali pulled away from Issei with a large smile across her face. Issei couldn't help but smile back. Since he had met Vali again the night before she seemed more serious than what someone their age should be. Smiling like this was good for her.

"Umm… Miss Lucifer if you could please take your seat next to-" their teacher began. Issei could Kiba visibly tense in front of him before standing up. "Sensei, if it is possible Valerie can have my seat."

The girls at the back of the class squealed in delight. "Kiba is such a gentleman!" one said as the other around her squeaked in acknowledgement. "Ahhh Kiba-kun marry me!" another shouted, bringing a blush to the 'Prince of Kuoh' face. The other girls around the one that came out with the outburst glared intensely at the girl.

"Thank you Kiba," Vali said gratefully. "No problem… descendant of Lucifer," Kiba said, the last part barely audible to anyone but Vali. A small smile appeared across the White Dragon Emperor's face as Kiba walked away.

Issei looked up, puzzled at the interaction between the two. Kiba calmly walked up to Motohama and asked, "Excuse me Motohama. Could I borrow this seat please?" A small smile was etched onto Kiba's face. Motohama went to refuse but any idea of doing so was quickly stopped by the glares of his female classmates. With a sigh he quickly got up and moved to the back of the class.

Kiba now sat to Issei's right and his regular smile was back on his face. Issei could hear Tia growl behind him and his sweat dropped.

"So class," their teacher began as everyone started to focus on their schoolwork. "Today we will be learning how to…"

- After the School Day –

Vali got up and moaned as she stretched out her legs. Issei laughed at this. "You haven't changed at all… Vali," Issei stated. A blush started to grow on Vali's face. "Neither have you… Issei." Vali retorted.

As the two started to talk a familiar blonde-haired boy came up to them both along with Tia. "Issei, Vali. It's time for you both to meet our president." With a nod the two of them started to walk towards both Kiba and Tia before they all started to walk towards the old building."

"So Tia, what can you tell us about their President." Tia started to walk alongside Issei. The face of his friend seemed saddened by this. "Ever since we have come to Kuoh, Issei, I've felt the presence of two high class devils and their two sets of peers (A/N- Plural for peerage?). Vali nodded whilst Issei looked clueless.

"Devils? Peers?" he questioned. Both girls rolled their eyes whilst Kiba simply smirked. "We devils are beings who fell even further than Fallen Angels. Originally cast into the depths of hell by the biblical God himself we're supposed to be beings of pure malice who deal with the souls of others.

"O-Of course we don't do such things now," Kiba added quickly at seeing Issei's face. "Currently the underworld is similar to a modern day city and we don't deal with souls usually anymore." Issei sighed with relief, which lead to giggling from Vali.

"Just because the majority of Devils no longer deal with souls doesn't mean they all don't. My grandfather is an example of someone who still does." Issei looked shocked before asking, "Wait Vali, who is your grandfather?"

Vali's face darkened slightly as she replied, "This isn't something I should talk to you about in public… Issei." Issei gulped and nodded. It was then he noticed Kiba's head turn again slightly. He had been listening in the entire time! Anger seeped into Issei's vision before Vali grabbed his wrist.

Glares were exchange between the two before Vali finally let go. Tia glared at Vali for being so harsh with her friend. This was met with a cool, emotionless gaze from Vali.

The door to the Occult Research club room slid open and the four of them walked inside. The sound of a shower could be heard and in the main room a girl with long black hair, that had a violet tint to it, was making tea.

"Ara Ara, what do we have here? A Devil and one of her servants?" The girl asked with a sadistic smile apparent on her face. Issei shivered involuntarily but Vali's face remained emotionless. "You would do well… Akeno to remember who you are talking to…"

Akeno's eyes widened. "V-Vali?" She asked in surprise. Vali nodded once before Akeno started to crackle with lightning. "Y-You left me… After all of our time together when we were little…" Akeno cried with tears running down her face. Her gaze fell on Issei and she grew even angrier.

"And you. You were there on that day we played hide and seek." Issei could hear Tiamat shuffle behind him nervously. She was the reason that they had to cut their game short after all.

"Do you want to know what happened after that day Issei?" Akeno asked with tears rolling down her face. Issei was about to reply before Vali cut in, "Issei, leave now." Vali growled as Akeno wiped away her tears.

"After that da-" Akeno began before Vali cut her off again. "Issei leave now, you don't need to hear this." Akeno's eyes widened at this before she closed them again. A sadistic smile appeared on her face. "So he doesn't need to know that meeting you both lead to the death of my mother?"

Issei froze, his face a mask of shock. Vali simply closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. "That day we had when we were small… led to the death of Akeno's mother?" Issei asked out loud. He looked to Vali for conformation. Vali simply nodded and Issei bent his head down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Akeno… All this time I have had my memories sealed so I didn't remember anything from those years. I forgot you… And I'm sorry." Issei looked up with tears. Akeno was once again wide-eyed at this.

"Issei leave now!" Vali shouted, her anger barely contained. Issei nodded numbly and walked out the room. Tia glared at Akeno before following him out. "So are we going to start business now that we're all reunited?" Vali asked with sarcasm in her tone. Akeno looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Vali, I called you hear because I want your assistance…" Rias said, trailing off towards the end. The White Dragon Emperor snorted in contempt. "In a couple of weeks' time I'll be forced to announce my engagement."

"Engagement?" Questioned Vali. Rias just sighed in disdain. "It's an arranged marriage between the Gremory and Phenex clans." Vali sighed. "So you want me to kill him?" The White Dragon Emperor asked calmly. "No! No no no," Rias said quickly. "I just wanted to ask if you both would... 'Assist me' if I need any help with this situation."

Vali smiled to herself. "So you're asking me to interfere in a 'politically safe' marriage that would ultimately preserve the pure blooded Devil society?" The White Dragon Emperor asked, still smirking to herself.

Rias' sweat dropped. "I… Um…" Rias began, struggling for words. Vali laughed at this. "Rias, regardless of whether the marriage is politically sound or not I will help you stop your marriage." Rias sighed in relief. "Thank you, White Dragon Emperor."

Vali's eyes narrowed at this. "Please understand, Rias Gremory that this isn't for you. By stopping your marriage it means your servants will be free from whoever this person is. Some of them have had enough problems throughout their life…" Vali trailed off.

Rias contemplated this and nodded in acceptance. "Goodbye, Valerie Lucifer." Vali just smiled again. "May I at least ask who it is you're in an arranged marriage with?" The White Dragon Emperor queried.

Rias turned around, her hair covering her eyes. "His name is Riser Phenex…"

- Meanwhile –

"Issei stop!" shouted Tia as Issei kept on running. She could see his tears dripping onto the corridor floor. Issei turned around and Tia gasped at his face. It had only been 5 minute since he had left the Occult Research Clubroom.

"It's my fault Tia," Issei sobbed. The Dragon King walked over to the Red Dragon Emperor and wrapped him in a hug. As she pulled away Issei noticed his tears in her hair, making it shine in the sun.

"Issei, you couldn't do a thing about it. What you do if Vali saw you in this state?" Tia soothed him gently. Issei nodded slightly and Tia frowned at her friend.

Tia felt a presence behind her and immediately went into a defensive stance. The Dragon King visibly relaxed as she realised it was only Vali. With a small nod the Chaos Karma Dragon left the two of them. Vali walked up to Issei and wrapped him in a hug of her own. She could feel Issei visibly tense before relaxing and wrapping his own arms around Vali. "Vali, when did you find out about this?" Issei asked, his question slightly muffled as he was speaking into Vali's chest.

With a sigh Vali pulled away and a serious look came across her face. In the clubroom she had portrayed little no nothing emotionally and she kept her thoughts behind a façade.

"It was around three weeks after leaving you. Baraqiel wasn't turning up at the Grigori headquarters and Azazel went to investigate. He found Baraqiel at his lover's shrine, the one we visited, in front of a freshly dug earthen mound. Akeno was still inside and she refused to let Baraqiel touch her. Every time she would scream at him; saying that he didn't care about them. Baraqiel couldn't handle it and he had effectively shut down when Azazel found him."

Issei nodded. "So what happened?" Vali sighed and Issei could see tears in her crystal, blue eyes. "Akeno's mother was killed by her own family. They saw Akeno's wings on the day we were playing hide and seek. The Himejima family thought she was a demon and tried to kill them both. After that I can only imagine that she was found by Rias."

"So how does the whole evil piece system work Vali? Rias mentioned it whilst we were talking to her." Issei questioned.

"The evil piece system is how devils, such as myself reincarnate others into devils. It was originally developed by this generations Beelzebub as a way for us to strengthen the devil forces after the Great War. The way this happens is each devil can obtain an 'Evil Piece' board if they are high class or above. Each set of 'Evil pieces has the standard pieces found in a chess set. So for example I can recruit another seven people into my peerage but originally there could be fifteen others plus myself.

"So who are the other seven people in your peerage Vali?" Issei asked. Vali looked at him, clueless, before it clicked. Vali started to laugh at this. "I-Issei you're the only person in my peerage. I promise you that."

"But how can I be the only person? You have only seven pieces left?" Issei asked, thoroughly confused. "Issei to reincarnate you it took me all eight of my Pawn pieces." Issei's eyes widened at this.

"You wasted all eight on me? Why-" Issei asked before being slapped around the face. Hard. "Issei, don't ever say I wasted those pawns. You're my best friend and I'd sure as hell do more than use my evil pieces for you."

Vali looked at Issei with pure anger. She'd do anything for him. Vali sensed Tiamat's presence behind them both but she didn't care. "Sorry Vali…"Issei trailed off. Vali scowled and said, "You need more confidence in yourself. How will you be able to protect yourself if you don't believe you can do it?"

Issei looked at his feet for a second. Vali was right. "I'll change Vali. I promise. And I'll protect you next time…" Issei said, mumbling the last part. Vali nodded in acceptance.

"Issei… In the near future if we get more members you won't be jealous right?" Vali asked, genuinely worried. Issei looked shocked at this. "O-Of course not Vali! Regardless were still going to be best friends so why would I be jealous?"

Vali unknowingly pouted at him saying best friends before answering, "Yeah… You're right, sorry Issei." Issei nodded and an awkward silence came between the two of them. Vali started to think about the day she left Issei. The memory of her kissing Issei brought a blush to her face.

"Uhh Vali, are you okay?" Issei asked, noticing the blush on Vali's face. "Y-yeah Issei!" Vali shouted back, startling him. "Stupid hormones…" Vali cursed.

- One Day Later –

"Come on Issei! Focus!" Vali shouted as Issei tried to focus his boosted power into an energy ball. "Good! Now push it away from you!" Vali shouted as Issei released his dragon shot. It went into the distance before detonating with a loud 'KABOOM'. The park shook slightly at the explosion.

"Nice one Issei, you did it!" Vali shouted as she wrapped him up in a hug. Issei blushed slightly before replying, "Thanks for teaching me Vali."

"Anytime Issei," Vali said smiling to herself. "So want to try demonic magic Issei?" Vali asked, interested in what Issei could do. "Sure," Issei replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now imagine what you want to do. Demonic magic is mainly based upon willpower so…" Vali began as she explained how to use demonic magic to Issei. Issei then started to raise his hand as focus on creating a small fire in the palm of his hand. Dragons were often associated with fire so it should be the easiest way for Issei to start with demonic magic.

Issei tried a couple of times but managed to generate a spark with a click of his fingers. After that it only got tougher. Issei had to push his magic into the spark, creating a fireball.

"Come on!" Issei shouted as he attempted to push his magic into the spark. He felt a slight seep on his energy as he did so. His magic was like a probe, trying to find its way to the spark. Issei breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the warmth of a small flame on his palm.

"Wow Issei, you have high amounts of demonic power. That's better than what I did for my first time." Vali stated honestly. "Issei… Sometimes I wonder who you are…" Vali thought to herself.

"Uhh thanks Vali." Issei said whilst rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Issei now that we're all done for the day can I ask you something?" Vali asked whilst pushing her fingers together nervously.

"Yeah, sure Vali." Issei stated. Vali was never this nervous.

"On Sunday, c-can we go out on a date?" Vali asked, the last part was considerably quieter than the rest.

"Sorry Vali? What was that last part?" Issei asked curiously as Vali's sweat dropped. "Damn it!" Vali mentally shouted.

"Issei will you go-" Vali began as Rias and Akeno walked up them both.

"Hello Issei. Vali," said, adding Vali's name as an afterthought. Vali visibly tensed whilst Issei relaxed slightly. "Hello Rias!"

The red haired Devil smiled at this before putting on a more serious face as she turned to Vali. "Tomorrow I will need you both to go to the Occult Research Club room. There's something you need to see." Vali nodded before Rias turned away and started to walk off, Akeno hot on her heels.

Vali sighed. She had noticed the glares Akeno had been giving her. Her hatred for Fallen Angels hadn't changed and by extension this meant that Vali. She was raised by Azazel after all.

Vali let out a sigh as she dropped to the floor, mentally exhausted. Issei sat beside her, laying on the soft grass. "Hey, Vali," Issei said, getting the White Dragon Emperor's attention.

"Yeah Issei?" Vali asked.

"What were you going to ask me before?" Issei asked curiously. Because they were both lying face up Issei didn't see the growing blush on Vali's face.

"N-Nothing Issei!" Vali shouted, startling her friend. With a sigh Vali commented, "Issei it's getting late. We should head back." With a nod the two of them departed from the park.

- The Day After –

"I will not marry that PIG!" shouted Rias stomping her foot in a tantrum.

"My my, you have such a vulgar mouth. I can't wait to train you better," a man with blonde hair commented in the corner. Rias went over to slap this man before her hand was halted by a grey haired woman.

"Rias-Sama, it would be in your best interests to think your actions through before you carry them out," her maid reprimanded. With a sigh Rias released her hand from her maid's grip.

"Grayfia, you can tell my father and Nii-San that I refuse to marry this… This Pig." The blonde haired man suddenly went up in flames before calming himself once more. "Sorry, Grayfia, my temper has always been something that I… Despise." The blonde haired man started to catch fire again, only for him to be doused by the maid.

"Rias, why can't you accept this and allow it to happen. As the next generation of Devils we need to keep our pure-blooded lineage." The blonde haired man said this with pure arrogance, which seemed to radiate off of him in pure waves.

"Riser! You- You pig! I refuse to marry you and become a part of your… Harem," Rias stated, shivering slightly at the last part. This man's harem was filled with disgusting people that Rias wanted nothing to do with.

"Rias-Sama. Your brother predicted that this would happen and proposed a way for you to dispose of this marriage." Rias perked up at this. She had a chance to correct everything. "You may prevent your marriage contract under the condition that you beat Riser Phenex," Grayfia paused to allow Riser to step forward, "In a Rating Game."

Rias froze. What they were thinking? "You know that is impossible! Riser has won the majority of his Rating Games so far and he has a full peerage!"

"Riser-Sama has lost twice Rias-" Grayfia began before Rias set off again.

"Out of courtesy! The two teams he has lost two were families Riser had long lasting relationships with! He lost on purpose!"

Grayfia, who had seemingly had enough with the ordeal, stood up and announced, "It has been decided that Rias Gremory will fight Riser Phenex in a weeks' time from now."

"A-A week!" Rias shouted. "That isn't nearly long enough for me to-" Rias began before both Riser and Grayfia disappeared. With a sigh the red-haired devil slumped onto a sofa and put her head in her hands.

"See my predicament? Vali, Issei?" Rias asked as the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors appeared in a small Demonic Circle.

"Indeed Rias," Vali answered. Issei was still surprised that they had gone invisible and masked their presence but Vali was currently shaking with rage. "Vali, have you met Riser before?" Rias asked as Issei now focused on their conversation.

Vali nodded slowly. "He's still every bit of the asshole he was back then," Vali answered, still shaking with rage. "I think there's only one way we can truly assist you in this… Situation."

Rias tilted her head to the side; puzzled. Vali had an evil grin across her face. "We're going to have to change our evil pieces…"

- Chapter End! –

Before I get loads of crap about them join Rias' peerage I'm going to say this. This is merely an excuse for Vali and Issei to get into the rating game. They will not be join Rias' peerage, only disguising themselves as members of her peerage.

Anyway thanks for reading!


	5. Life 1-4: Training Hurts! A lot

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

- Chapter Start! -

"Ehhh!" Rias shouted. Vali smirked slightly and raised a hand to her chest. A red glow emanated from the White Dragon Emperor and slowly Vali's king piece emerged from her chest.

"If you know what you're doing then Ajuka Beelzebub's evil piece system is simpler than it first looks." Rias looked on in awe, whilst Issei simply looked confused. "The evil pieces used to reincarnate are made from certain woods and metals, unique to your location in the underworld."

Rias nodded in acceptance. Vali gave a weak smile to Issei who was starting to get it. "If you can access the demonic magic surrounding each piece then you can change the piece. For example:" Vali began as she started to work on her evil piece. Her king piece started to glow in a bright light before it started to fade again. In the King pieces place was a rook piece. It was glowing a darker shade of red, signalling that it was a mutation piece.

Rias raised an eyebrow quizzically at this. Vali simply shrugged whilst answering, "You didn't expect the White Dragon Emperor to take up only a single regular Rook piece?" Rias sighed and shook her head, leaving Vali with a triumphant smile.

"Think of it as an excuse as to how I was able to be reincarnated, although if this was for real I would certainly need more than one mutated Rook piece to join a peerage." Once Rias raised her eyebrow at this. With a sigh Vali carried on.

"Issei alone took eight Pawn pieces to reincarnate, including four mutation Pawns. This means that I would've have at least required two Rooks for this to actually occur, one of which would have to be mutated."

With a nod of her head Rias showed her acknowledgement and a serious look on her face. "Regardless of whether or not we have you two assisting us we still need to train. If I get taken out, or even if another of my peerage gets taken out it means that we will either lose or the others will lose their will to fight."

"Then they'll have to train," Vali stated equally as serious. Issei frowned slightly at this. The playfulness he noticed that appeared around him disappeared from view and was replaced by an emotionless monotone and a blankness in her eyes.

Rias' face lit up at this. "My family has this mansion in the mountains. It's got large amounts of land and its private land so we won't be…Interrupted." Vali nodded in conformation. Her blue eyes widened for a second before she looked towards Issei.

"Issei, please leave us for a moment. There's something I need to discuss with Rias." Issei simply nodded and walked outside. Vali sensed other Devils outside the clubroom so Issei wouldn't be waiting alone.

As the door slammed shut Rias released a sigh and any built up tension with it. Her blue eyes seemed to wander slightly. "So what was it you wanted…White Dragon Emperor?" Rias queried. "There's got to be some reason for you helping me."

Vali smirked at this. "Because of who I am me and my peerage won't be able to enter rating games for a while… For now I would like to participate in your rating games. At least until I can easily do so." Vali stated. She then started to rub her head sheepishly. "Also there's only two us currently…"

Rias smirked at this. "So basically you're deciding to participate in my rating battles until you get a bigger peerage?" Vali's sweat dropped at this. "Umm…" Vali began before Rias started to laugh.

After catching her breath Rias took on a more serious attitude again and that she took on a more serious expression. "Vali, you are assisting me in stopping my arranged marriage. The only regret I do have… Is that you and Issei are not in my peerage for real."

Vali smiled at this. "Thank you… Rias." Rias couldn't help but smile back. Vali's face started to take on a more serious note once again.

"One last thing… Rias," Vali began, her blue eyes giving off an icy glare. Rias involuntarily stepped back as she felt her killing aura intent rise slightly. "Issei is mine, Rias, and I'm not willing to share him," Vali stated as she started to walk to the door.

"At least… not yet," Vali whispered to herself. The door slammed shut behind her and Rias smirked. "White Dragon Emperor… You're an interesting player in this game you play." Rias said as she started to activate a demonic transportation circle.

- Outside –

Issei shut the door behind him and sat down on a bench in the corridor. "Why did Vali make me leave?" Issei wondered. He knew there were some things that Vali still hid from them but this was different. She was making sure he didn't find out.

Issei had tried to listen to their conversation through the door but Vali's demonic circle appeared on the door. She'd placed a spell on the door to prevent anyone eavesdropping. Issei just frowned and had gone back to the door.

After a couple of minutes Issei heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up to see Kiba walking towards him. Kiba Yuuto, dubbed the Prince of Kuoh Academy, was generally one of the calmest and collective people he had met.

"Hey Issei," Kiba said as he walked over. Issei scooted over on the bench in order to for Kiba to have room to sit. The blonde-haired male sat down and smiled at Issei. "So Issei, what do you reckons going to happen with Rias?"

Issei frowned. "I don't know. Riser seemed like thought he'd already won and that she was hers…" Issei clenched his hands and they started to shake in rage. "Regardless of your traditions and your blood, you shouldn't treat women like trophies."

Kiba put a hand on Issei's shoulder and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder Issei how I became the 'Prince of Kuoh' and how you didn't." Issei just smirked at this. "For a start you actually smile around others. The only person I really talked to was Tia and if I didn't I would probably started to talk to Matsuda and Motohama and you know how that ends up…"

Kiba actually laughed at that. As the two kept on talking the door to the Occult Research Clubroom opened and Vali walked out. Her blue eyes caught the two boys talking to each other and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Issei," Vali began as her Pawn turned around. "Pack your bags, we're leaving for the Gremory Mountain Residence." Kiba nodded and walked into the clubroom. Issei looked up in surprise. "What for?" He asked. Vali simply replied, "Training," as she walked off. Issei got up quickly and shouted, "H-Hey Vali! Wait up!"

-One Day Later -

"Huff, Huff," Issei panted as he carried a one-hundred kilogram pack up the side of a mountain. He groaned as he took each step. Vali was beside him carrying her own fifty kilogram pack. Issei's should've been fifty also but Tia had insisted on coming along. She'd also insisted on not carrying her own pack, which Issei had to then carry.

"Come on Issei!" Rias shouted as she walked up the mountain. With no pack on obviously. Koneko was walking beside her with a pack on that was easily four times the size of Issei's and at least twice the size of herself.

"H-How?" Issei stuttered as he looked at Koneko. Tia giggled beside him as she calmly walked beside him. Issei sent her a scowl as the Dragon King rolled her eyes. "Technically Issei, I'm doing you a favour." Issei sent her another scowl.

"How exactly is this doing me a favour?" Issei grunted. Tia giggled once again at this. "Issei I'm a dragon king. If I really wanted to I could carry everyone's packs and then them on top at the very least. I've done my training, albeit it was centuries ago."

Issei sighed at this. Tia always seemed to surprise him and it easy to forget that the blonde-haired beauty in front of him was actually a dragon. "I get that but it's just… Difficult."

Tia looked at him seriously. "Issei. Its training. It's supposed to be difficult." With that the Chaos Karma Dragon walked ahead, leaving her friend to deal with the weight of his bag. Issei groaned and started to trudge at a faster pace.

"Tia…" Issei groaned and Tia froze in her tracks. As she turned around Issei noticed her face was a bright red. "Trust me Issei… It's for your own good. Just bear with it for me and Vali, please." Tia turned around again and ran up to the top of the group, next to Rias, with her blush still intact.

Vali was watching the two of them interact from behind. She noticed how Tiamat calmly walked next to Rias, despite the blush still across her face. Vali slightly brought out her wings beneath her pack, just so they weren't visible to others and whispered, "Divide."

Instantly the weight of her bag lightened. The weight wasn't as hard for her to carry in comparison to Issei. She had to go through training like this during the time she was training with Azazel, away from Issei.

Vali caught up to Issei and looked at him struggling. "Promotion…Rook," Vali whispered whilst touching Issei's back lightly so he wouldn't feel it. Issei straightened up slightly and then look at Vali.

"Thank you!" He mouthed as Vali smiled back. It wasn't cheating really. He was still going to feel all of the after effects like usual it was just going to relieve some of the aching and pain he was feeling now.

"Come on everyone we're nearly there!" Rias shouted from the front. Kiba was close behind, along with Koneko. Akeno had chosen to meet them there after some training with one of Rias' brother's Bishops. They had all agreed it would be the best way for her to improve her magic and they could avoid any friction between her and the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors.

"Come on Issei!" Vali shouted as she picked up the pace. Issei smiled as he watched his friend catch up to the others in front. With a sigh of ecstasy, he simply started to run after them all.

"This reminds me of when I used to play with you Vali," Issei stated as he caught up to her. Just in front of him Tia's ear twitched. Issei didn't notice it but Vali certainly did. "Yeah, you always asked why I had so much energy." Vali replied with a small smile.

"Well I guess I know now," Issei said in a joking manner. Vali giggled slightly at this. "You haven't changed one bit… Issei."

As soon as Vali said this a large gate appeared in the distance. It was made of wrought, black-iron which was jagged at the top. A gold crest, which was identical to the one that appeared whenever Rias used magic, was etched onto the gate. It seemed almost as if the fence went for acres in both directions. Issei couldn't see the end of the fence either way.

"Welcome to my family's mountain retreat. We've owned this land for many centuries," Rias stated proudly. Issei and the rest of Rias' peerage jaws dropped at the sight. This place was huge! As Rias finished explaining where they were the front gates glowed red as demonic circles appeared on them.

Slowly the two gates started to open. No sound was made as the gates swung open, as if they had been oiled only yesterday. Rias' peerage and Vali's group slowly walked inside. Tia now stayed close to both Issei and Vali. She could feel the tension of the others. Their desire to win against Riser.

"Everyone!" Rias shouted, getting their attention. "Tonight we rest up and we will then start to train tomorrow!" Everyone gave their acknowledgement and started to walk away.

"Issei! Vali and Tia," shouted Rias as they started to walk away. Her crimson hair trailed behind her as she ran over. "Since you guys are new here I've set out a room for you all. It's on the second floor and it is the door furthest from the staircase.

"Do you mean rooms?" Vali queried whilst blushing. Rias gave a sly smile and shook her head. "No I meant one room. The Gremory institute was generally meant for my family's servants only. I tried to vacate as many rooms as possible but the seals on the doors were being difficult. I could ask my brother but then he'd suspect something."

Vali shook her head and quickly asked, "Can't me and Tia share with Koneko?" There was a form of desperation in her voice. "The rooms, like I said, are operated by demonic magic in the form of seals. After a certain time anyone who isn't part of my family will be transported out of the premises. It's the best I could do," Rias said whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"B-But," Vali began before Tia cut her off. "Relax Vali. Familiars are expected to share rooms with their masters anyway. I'll be fine." Vali sighed in discontent. "It's not you I'm worried about. I've never shared a room with a b-boy before," Vali stated, stuttering slightly. Issei blushed slightly at this.

"Sorry Vali…" Issei stated. Vali's eyes widened at this. "No-No Issei!" Vali began, "It's not that I don't want to- Um!" The White Dragon Emperor started to blush crazily at this. Tia looked at her friend's face with sheer surprise.

"Vali…" The Chaos Karma Dragon trailed off, her face still being one of pure shock.

"S-Shut Up!"

- The Next Day -

Issei woke up to the feeling of something pressing into his back. Issei yawned loudly and stretched his limbs. His arms felt lethargic after carrying his pack yesterday and they still hadn't recovered.

"Oww," Issei groaned as he moved a bit in bed. He heard two groans next to him and the feeling of something soft pressing into him once more. Issei cracked an eye open to meet the new morning. Instead of seeing the sunlight entering through his window his vision was obscured by a mass of silver hair.

"Silver?" Issei questioned out loud as he moved again. Once again he felt something incredibly soft press into his back. This time Issei could easily Issei moved once again and cracked open his eyes. This time he was met with the deep, crystal blue eyes that were his childhood friend's.

"V-Vali!" Issei shouted as he realised who it was. Immediately he heard a groan behind him and blonde hair now dangling in front of his face. "Morning Issei," a familiar voice greeted as Vali in front of him turned a bright shade of red. She immediately pulled the sheets closer to her as Issei turned away out of nerves.

Turning away, Issei came face to face with Tia. Her green eyes shone mischievously whilst her face was slightly red. She pulled Issei beneath her and straddled him. "T-Tia," Issei stuttered, truly embarrassed.

"What Issei?" Tia said mischievously. "It's normal for a familiar to sleep in the same room or even bed as their master," the Chaos Karma Dragon stated. Her mischievous smile and glance were now gone and had been replaced with a look of nervousness.

"Tia, you're my best friend… Not my familiar. At least not to me," Issei said solemnly. His face was still a bright red. Tia slowly got off of Issei and she heard a small sigh from the other girl on the bed.

As soon as Tia had got on top of Issei Vali had chosen to stay silent. Regardless of whether or not Issei was hers she wouldn't dare interrupt a moment like that. "So…" Vali started, breaking the silence. Tia and Issei looked at her blankly.

"We should get ready," Issei stated as he got up and out of bed. As the door, to the shower, closed behind him the two girls turned to face each other. "Tiamat…" Vali started quietly. The Dragon King looked up teary eyed.

"I-I couldn't help it Vali. I couldn't s-stop myself," Tia whispered as tears came down her face. Vali smiled again, pulling the sheets towards her a bit more... "Sorry Tia. Just give me some time. I can't share them… At least not yet."

The Chaos Karma Dragon wiped her eyes and gave a weak smile. "I know… That's the price of being a dragon I guess. He's going to attract a lot of women."

"Yeah… But despite that he's still most likely going to be dense as ever." Vali said with a large smile. "Anyway enough of the depressing talk, let's get ready." Vali said as she dropped the sheets. The White Dragon Emperor was glad that Issei had left the room, especially considering both her and Tia were currently naked.

As they both got up and walked over to their clothes the door opened once again. Issei walked in and his jaw dropped in front of him. Tia and Vali simply stared back, shocked. The Dragon King was the first to react, covering her private areas and screaming a cute "Kyaah!"

Vali stood there in shock still. "I-Issei…" Vali said quietly, her hand rapidly clenching and unclenching. Issei started to panic. "Ugh… Vali I didn't-" Issei began before the silver-haired girl unleased her balance breaker armour. "Issei… You have ten seconds to run."

Issei started sprinting out of the door and Vali dispersed his balance breaker armour. Tia started to giggle uncontrollably. "You have a really weird way of showing your affection Vali…" The Dragon King stated with a smirk.

"S-Shut up Tia!"

- Two Hours Later –

Issei groaned as he was hit with another fireball. "Issei you can't keep trying to take each fireball head on," Vali stated. Tia started to change back into human form. The Dragon King casually flicked her hair as she stood up. Changing between forms was always a nauseating experience so she decided to take a break from training Issei.

"Issei, you need to dodge my fireballs instead of taking them head on. Eventually you'll be able to do so but that's going to take a while." Tia stated as she yawned. As the Dragon King stretched out her joints she simply stated, "I'm going to go check on Rias' peerage."

With that small dragon wings sprouted from her back. The Chaos Karma Dragon gave a sheepish look as she noticed they had ripped through her clothes. Issei gave a small sigh of despair at this. Regardless, the Dragon King flew off searching for Rias' peerage.

"Right Issei let's take a five minute break and then we can start working on increasing your maximum boosts." Issei gave her a small smile and they both sat down.

"V-Vali," Issei began blushing slightly. "I'm sorry about this morning." Vali blushed also and shuffled around slightly. "It's Ok Issei," she replied. "I think I may have over reacted a bit."

"Good, I don't want to think I'd blown my chances because of that." Issei said before blushing madly. "Not that I-" Issei began before Vali put a finger to his lips.

"I know what you meant Issei," Vali said with a smile. "So how about after we stop Rias' engagement we go on a date?" Vali asked, being straightforward. Issei blushed heavily at this. "S-Sure Vali. I'd like that." Vali beamed at him looked deeply into his eyes.

Slowly…Slowly they both leaned in a deep stare. They leaned closer… And closer… Until their lips were almost touching. As Vali leaned forward to seal the moment she had a feeling of pure ecstasy.

"Hey Issei!" shouted Kiba, completely ruining the moment. Issei and Vali pulled apart quickly, both with slowly reddening faces. Kiba took a step back in embarrassment.

"Umm… Sorry guys," Kiba said with a red face. Vali huffed to herself quietly. "Stupid pretty boy," she whispered. The two boys heard it and Kiba's sweat dropped. "I just came to ask you that because it's my turn to cook tonight what do you guys want to eat?"

Vali sighed and Kiba had a nervous smile across his face. Issei was still bright red as he answered, "Would Kitsune Udon be alright Kiba?"

Kiba gave a smile, despite still being embarrassed at what he had just interrupted, and left the two once again. Vali, with a sigh, got up again. "I guess break times over Issei. Let's get to work on your Sacred Gear."

"BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" Issei's gauntlet shouted as Issei's power started to charge. A steady green glow emanated from the jewel on the gauntlet. Red, vein-like lines were lighting up on the gauntlet and Issei seemed relatively fine with the power boost.

"BOOST (x5)" The Booster Gear announced as Issei's power boosted even further. A single bead of sweat trickled down his face. "Try to make it to fifteen Issei!" Vali shouted. Issei nodded and he started to focus more.

"BOOST! (x6)" The Longinus announced as Issei was saturated in even more power. The power coursing through him was immense. Vali noticed Issei's knees shaking slightly and shouted, "Stop!"

She immediately activated her own sacred gear and touched Issei's shoulder. Her wings shouted, "DIVIDE!"

The power emanating from Issei diminished immediately. His knees strengthened again and he could stand easily. For his first time he had pushed himself to his limit.

"Every time you go to your maximum amount of boosts the power will slowly poison you. We'll have to work on that," Vali stated whilst hugging Issei. His body had gone extremely cold after that.

Issei nodded, which tickled Vali as he moved her hair. Pulling away, with a blush of her face, Vali added, "I think we should try again. If you can keep up twenty boosts without those effects you'll be able to stand up to the likes of Riser easily."

Issei nodded and felt his power return to normal as his gauntlet shouted "RESET!" At least he didn't fall over like the last time his power levels reset. "Let's go again," Issei said calmly as Vali nodded in consent.

"I think we should add a little twist to this." Vali said with a smirk across her face. Issei looked confused until he noticed a certain blonde-haired Dragon King walking over.

"Oh no…" Issei said as he started to put distance between both him and Tia. Her dragon wings sprouted from her back and she started to fly towards him. "Just stop when he hits his maximum amount of boosts." Vali shouted as she readied her Sacred Gear to get rid of Issei's power. The excess she was absorbing from her friend was being released from her wings in the form of blue light.

"BOOST! (x5)" The Boosted Gear announced as Issei got in an easy first few boosts. Tia breathed fire over the Red Dragon Emperor and started to change her form. In her place was a large blue western dragon.

Her aura started to increase dramatically and she started to speed after Issei. Despite her size, as a western dragon, she was extremely quick. The Dragon King's claws narrowly missed her target as Issei ducked out of the way. "BOOST! (x5)" the Booster Gear announced as Issei charged even more power.

Tiamat tried another tactic as she breathed fire all over her surroundings. Issei briefly panicked before bringing his arm up to protect himself. A weak shield of demonic energy surrounded the Dragon Emperor but it was easily broken through by the powerful fire of a Dragon King.

Issei felt instantly rejuvenated as his power was boosted once again. Vali raised her hand to stop but she immediately lowered it as she saw Issei was still going. His knees weren't shaking like before and he had boosted a little further than what he had previously.

"Keep going Issei!" Vali shouted encouragingly. Issei's gauntlet glowed in a harsher light as Issei boosted again. "BOOST! (x5)" His Sacred Gear announced for the last time before Issei fell to his knees panting heavily.

"Issei!" Vali shouted as she ran over. His pulse was rapid and this time he was boiling hot. Ice was starting to form on the ground around them.

- Later –

"Ughh," Issei groaned as he rubbed his head. His whole body hurt from his over saturation of power. Issei turned around to see Vali sleeping beside him peacefully. "V-Vali!" Issei shouted as he fell out of bed.

The White Dragon Emperor yawned as she woke from her slumber. "Hey Issei," she casually stated as she got out of bed. Issei sighed in relief as he noticed she still had her clothes on. "How long was I out?" Issei groaned.

Vali walked in front of him and helped him to his feet. Her feet shuffled nervously on the floor.

"Issei… It's been four days. The Rating Game is tomorrow."

- End of Chapter! -


	6. Life 1-5: The Rating Game!

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

- Chapter Start! –

"What!" Issei shouted as he tried to get up in panic. His whole body was racked with aches. "Issei don't!" Vali cried as she ran over to his side and tried to move him back into a lying position.

"Just take it easy Issei," Vali whispered with tears in her eyes. She'd let him over-do it and this is the consequences. Her silver hair was dishevelled and there were bags under her eyes.

"Vali… How long have you been up?" Issei asked, staring in shock at his friends face. The silver-haired girl gave him a weak smile and answered, "Around three days now." Vali said that casually whilst yawning. Issei's eyes widened and he wrapped his friend in a hug.

"Why?" Issei whispered to her. Vali moved slightly, getting in a more comfortable position, and sighed. "You were unconscious for four days Issei, after the first day I just stayed here looking after you."

"Vali just get some sleep. Please? We're going to need it," Issei begged. Vali gave a nod and climbed into Issei's bed.

"W-What are you doing Vali?" Issei shouted as Vali climbed in next to him. "I'm getting some sleep Issei? Isn't this what you wanted?" Vali innocently asked whilst giving him a sly smile. Issei just turned over and tried to get some sleep before the Rating game tomorrow. And maybe get rid of his aching joints.

Issei tensed slightly as Vali wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself into his body. With a sigh Issei just allowed it to happen and started trying to fall asleep.

- In the Middle Of the Night –

Tia walked into Issei's room and looked at the two lying on the bed. Vali was effectively using Issei as a bolster and Issei was smiling in his sleep. The Dragon King sighed at this. Regardless of whether or not they got a good night's sleep or not they were both going to be too fatigued to be any use tomorrow.

Tia walked over to the bed and laid down next to Issei. The best solution for Issei and Vali to get their energy back was for the Chaos Karma Dragon to transfer some of her power to them temporarily. Tiamat looked at Vali and Issei's attire and realised that they would most probably ache a lot in the morning in clothing like that. Using her dragon magic she transformed Vali's school uniform into nightwear and Issei's school attire in boxer shorts.

Tia stripped down to her underwear and chucked it off of the bed. As Tia started to fall asleep she pressed herself into Issei, transferring some of her energy into him slowly. Issei smiled even more as he felt himself being rejuvenated.

- That Morning –

Issei yawned as he stretched his arms. The sunlight was diffusing into his room and causing Vali to stir next to him. She pulled him closer in reluctance to get up. Issei stayed still until he heard the groan of someone else.

Issei immediately pulled back the covers, much to the dismay of Vali, to reveal a small blonde haired girl. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Issei shouted as Vali sat upright and looked around. The blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning Issei," the girl said whilst still yawning. Issei and Vali both looked at the small girl with pure shock on their faces. "I-Issei… Why is there a little girl in your bed?" Vali asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Little girl?" The girl questioned before looking down. Her face was lit up in surprise and understanding. "Ohh I see now," The girl began as she got out of bed. Issei covered his eyes and turned around as the underwear, that was blatantly too big for her, fell off her small frame.

"P-Pervert!" The little girl shouted as she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover herself. Vali took into account the random articles of clothing that were laying around the room.

"Tia?" Vali queried as she looked at the little blonde girl in front of her. The Dragon King simply nodded as Issei relaxed slightly. "Y-Yeah, I don't what's happened but I can't change back to how I usually look. I can't even change into my true form."

Vali contemplated this and nodded her head. "What caused this to happen?" Issei asked and Tia rubbed her head nervously. "I noticed you both weren't going to be able to fight at full strength today and I tried to replenish your energy."

Vali sighed. "You used your own energy to do so, which explains why you're stuck as an eleven year old." Tia nodded before stating, "I haven't done this before so I didn't know what the side effects could be." The Dragon King said. "It seems to put me back to an age where I use less energy."

Tia visibly frowned as she looked down at her now flat chest. Vali smirked at the Dragon King's situation.

"We'd better get ready, we've got a rating game to win." Issei stated as he walked into the bathroom.

- Just Before the Rating Game –

All of Rias' peerage, along with Vali, Tiamat and Issei, were waiting at their club room for the transport to the arena. Tia was still in an eleven year old form because her power hadn't returned to her. Vali speculated it would only be a couple more hours until she could change back. That just made Issei and Vali wonder how drained they had been.

"Good luck Issei," Tia said as she hugged his waist. Issei smiled as he hugged the Dragon King back. "Thanks… Tia," Issei whispered back as the Chaos Karma Dragon hugged him harder.

"Issei get ready," ordered Rias as everyone walked into a demonic transportation circle on the floor. It was time for them to start. As they all walked into the transport circle another appeared slightly away from their own circle. The Gremory maid, Grayfia, appeared out of it.

"Despite what others may say… I wish you luck with this Rating Game," she stated before waving her hand and activating the teleportation. As the clubroom glowed with a red-eerie light, the group of people felt themselves be transported away.

Issei felt a hand slip into his own. Issei knew it was Vali's, just by the feel of her hand and how it so easily fit in his own. Looking at the silver haired girl, Issei could see her shaking. As he squeezed her hand to reassure her, the White Dragon Emperor gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry Issei. The game is going to be fine," Vali said, reassuring both him and herself. Vali had trained for years and Issei would be able to hold his own. It frustrated her how the Red Dragon Emperor was only on par with weak devils. That she would have to contain both of their powers so that they don't stand out. So that question won't be raised.

As the teleportation stopped the group found themselves back inside the clubroom. They all looked around at their surroundings. It seemed as if they hadn't gone anywhere. Issei was about to ask a question but Vali held her hand, effectively silencing him.

As soon as Vali held her hand up a small holographic screen appeared on the main table in the centre of the room. The familiar face of the Gremory maid, Grayfia, appeared on it.

"Peerage of Rias Gremory," the maid began. "You are to participate in a Rating that will decide the fate of your master and her marriage to the house of Phenex. The only rule for this game is that familiars may not be used."

Issei's fist clenched at this. They had to win, for Rias' sake. "The game will start in fifteen minutes. Rias' territory will be the Occult Research Clubroom whilst Riser's territory will be the Student Council Room in the new school building," Grayfia continued.

Rias was taking all of this information in as Grayfia finished off with, "Please fight with all of your power, this is a disposable space in the dimensional gap. The games will begin ten minutes from now."

With that Grayfia's face disappeared and a grin appeared on Vali's face. They did just say to fight with all of their power. She wasn't going to hold back against the womanising bastard.

Kiba and Koneko sat down on the sofa and started to focus their demonic power. Vali could feel another power flowing through Koneko but it seemed almost dormant.

Akeno was still staying away from the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors but nevertheless she was still focusing on the Rating Game. Rias herself was looking at a map they had spread on the centre table. It clearly showed the whole school and routes were drawn onto the map.

"Issei," Rias began as she looked at him with her blue/green eyes. "For this Rating Game you will be travelling through the gym with Koneko. Take out as many of them as possible and reach their territory so you can promote. We'll talk from there." Rias finished as Issei gave a short nod.

Rias didn't know what to think of the Red Dragon Emperor. He was helping her stop the arranged marriage her family had forced her into and yet it was mainly because his master had agreed to it. His brown eyes always warmed her up and gave her a comforting feeling but they always felt as if they were… Judging her.

Rias shook this off and disregarded those feelings. She had a Rating Game to win. "The Rating Game has now started!" Grayfia announced as everyone sprang up into position. Tia walked over to Issei and hugged him around the waist (because she still had the physical appearance of an eleven year old.)

"Good luck Issei!" Tia shouted as she walked over to a teleportation circle. As she started to fade out of existence Tia gave Issei a large smile. She would unfortunately be a spectator for the whole game, considering no familiars were aloud.

Issei broke off into a run alongside Koneko as they started to make their advance. If they could get to the gym first then they could use it as a tactical position. As the two devils exited the old school building they sprinted in between the buildings. Eventually they reached the gym and slowly opened the doors. Inside the lights were already on and three girls stood waiting with their arms folded.

As Issei and Koneko walked inside two of the girls pulled out chainsaws whilst the other got into a fighting stance.

The girl who got into a fighting stance started to run at both of them. Koneko intervenes and starts to throw punches at each other. It was starting to look like a martial arts match!

The girl dressed in a china-dress had the advantage of experience, so she was able to throw more powerful blows, but Koneko had the advantage because of her small build.

The two twin girl's leapt at Issei, their every move synchronized. They came right at him, whilst grinding their chainsaws along the gym floor. Issei rolled to a side and summoned his Boosted Gear. Immediately he boosted once and shoulder barged one of the twins. As long as he didn't do any big moves the chances were that his power wouldn't reset.

Issei felt lighter on his feet as he dodged another attack from the twins. His training with Tiamat and Vali, regardless of how long they had been to train for, was showing and he could move more than he thought.

"BOOST!" His gauntlet announced as Issei powered up once more. Issei put on a burst of speed and punched one of the twins. Her chainsaw shattered and the twin was sent flying.

"RESE-" The gauntlet began before Issei started to fuel it with demonic energy. If he supplied his sacred gear with enough energy it wouldn't have to reset with each blow. Using this technique consumed large amounts of stamina so it was one that should only be used when fighting multiple foes without a break.

"Riser's Pawn retires!" Grayfia announced as the twin Issei hit faded into blue light. Amazing! Issei had knocked out the twin in one hit! Riser must've built his peerage purely on looks instead of power. Then again in all his Rating Games Riser was usually who won the game for his Peerage. After all who can compete with immortality?

"What!" shouted one of Riser's pawns who had come to support the three of them. "You took out one of the twins?" Issei smirked at this. The Boosted Gear announced another boost and Issei felt even more power course through his veins. He rushed up to the newcomer and grabbed her arm.

"EXPLOSION!" Issei's sacred gear announced as his surroundings started to erupt in flames.

"Riser's Two Pawn retires!" Grayfia announced as the remaining twin and the newcomer Pawn started to fade in blue light. Issei looked around to see Koneko still fighting Riser's rook. She had a couple of cuts on her face.

"RESET!" The Boosted Gear announced as Issei fell to his knees in fatigue. Koneko only spared him a glance before returning to her fight. The Chinese girl was slowly tiring. Koneko, on the other hand, still looked energetic. Her training had involved her running with weights attached to her body, greatly increasing her speed, which most rooks lacked, and her stamina.

Koneko encased her fist in a white form of energy and hit the Chinese girl cleanly in the stomach. Riser's Rook started to cough blood as she fell to the floor. Koneko didn't look any better. She was staring at her hand and shaking with fear.

Koneko looked at Issei with trepidation in her eyes. "N-No," she whispered as she went back to staring at her fist. Ghostly white energy swirled around it and occasionally phased in and out of her hand.

Issei's widened in shock as he looked at Koneko. White cat ears and a tail had emerged from beneath her uniform. "I-Issei," the small white-haired girl whispered as she looked at her tail.

"Koneko?" Issei asked as Koneko walked over towards him, her hair covering her eyes. "Please Issei… Just die," she said as the small devil lunged at Issei.

- Spectating –

"Issei!" Tia cried as she saw Rias' Rook attack him. From the spectator booth they could see the whole Rating Game from a bird's eye view but also they could see individual instances of the game, such as the showdown in the Gym.

The Dragon King stood up as she watched Koneko swing at Issei. As she went to pierce the barrier surrounding their Rating Game when someone grabbed her hand. Turning around the Dragon King was ready to unleash her power until she noticed who was holding her back.

"Maou-Sama!" Tia shouted in surprise. The crimson haired Satan looked at the Chaos Karma Dragon with a small smile across his face. "If a devil goes out of control in a Rating Game then they can be forced to retire. She could be a danger to everyone so she'll have to be restrained."

Koneko tried to swing again but she was surrounded in the blue light of retirement. "Riser's Rook has retired. Rias' Rook has forced retired." Tia sighed in relief. As soon as Koneko retired one of the spectators of the Rating Game got up and proceeded to walk to the medical bay.

Tiamat noticed a fox tail and ears that appeared as the girl walked away. Her hair was a light brown and she had deep green eyes, along with a voluptuous figure. "Who was that?" The Dragon King asked as she watched the fox-girl walk off.

"That is one of the Youkai Faction's previous leaders; Tamano-No-Mae." The Maou replied as he turned his attention back onto the Rating Game. Tiamat's face was one of shock. The legendary Kitsune was watching this match.

Meanwhile Tamano walked into the medical bay and sat down beside a sedated Koneko. Her hand gently stroked the girl. "Stupid girl… Trying to control something which is beyond your current ability." As soon as she said that the legendary fox-spirit started to absorb the negative energies that had gathered inside the girl. The small Devil sighed in her sleep as the process ended.

Tamano smiled at this sight. The negative energies were instantly destroyed by her inner fox-fire so they weren't any problem for her.

- Back to the Match –

Issei stared at where Koneko had been in awe. She had just started to attack him after seeing that ghostly energy on her hand. As soon as Issei heard the retirement statement he realised what had happened.

Whatever had taken control of Koneko there wasn't good. She couldn't control it. "Issei… Issei!" a voice shouted as he noticed Vali walking into the Gym.

"I noticed a change in power from here and then it just disappeared." Vali said whilst she ran over to Issei.

"Have you taken anyone out yet?" Issei asked as he watched Vali de-activate her sacred gear and hug him. "Give it a minute or two and three of them are going to retire," Vali stated casually.

"Wait, what?" Issei questioned as he pulled away. Vali gave a playful smirk as Grayfia announced, "Two of Riser's Bishops and one Knight has retired."

Issei looked at Vali in shock. Vali simply smirked as she said, "I simply touched them and just divided their strength until they fainted due to exhaustion." Issei just nodded. Sacred Gears were truly devices that contained massive amounts of power.

"I think we should move on and face Riser," Vali concluded. Issei simply nodded. His power was still being boosted and he was at ten boosts by now. Regardless of what they did they couldn't simply beat Riser, they would have to break him.

"Right let's do this," Issei shouted as he and Vali both started to run towards the main school building. If they could get Issei inside the School Council office then he could promote to Queen and it would be easier from there.

As the two of them ran to the New School Building, they could see flames rising from on top of it. These flames weren't conjured from any simple demonic magic. These were the flames of a Phoenix.

"Rias' Knight and Queen have retired!"

- Spectating

Tia walked into the medical bay and counted the amount of people in there. There were currently only three for Rias' peerage, whilst for Riser there were a total of thirteen people who had been removed from the rating game. Akeno and Kiba had only just been removed from the game and were in a critical condition.

They had tried to go against Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, but she was carrying a vial of Phoenix tears, which instantly healed the Queen. Combined with the two's depleted stamina, both Kiba and Akeno were easily dispatched after.

Akeno was currently awake and was groaning in pain. Kiba, however, was another story. His stomach had been pierced by Riser's Queen's magic. So far they had been able to heal his stomach wall but the magic was corroding his body, making healing difficult.

Tiamat watched as Tamano kept walking around the Gremory group, occasionally sending some of her energy into them to help with their healing.

The Dragon King walked up to the fox-spirit and asked, "Fox-spirit, what interest do you share with this group." Tiamat still hadn't managed to regain her energy as of yet so Tamano found it hard to judge who she was.

"My interest… Is that pawn' Issei Hyoudou," the Kitsune answered in a cheerful tone.

- Back to the Rating Games –

"Issei! Get to that rooftop, quickly!" Vali shouted as she started to fly in the air. Issei nodded and started to run towards the school building. He would be able to access the roof from there.

As Issei sprinted up the stairs that lead towards the roof he had an idea. He was currently in the New School building and that meant that he could possibly promote. Issei ran around the building until he came across the Student Council room.

As Issei walked in he felt an unknown power enter him. After he was done here he would take on Riser. The devil smiled as he shouted, "Promotion Rook!"

The increased power in his attack and defence was overwhelming and made him feel amazing. This is what Koneko felt like with her power.

Issei was snapped out his trance as he heard a familiar scream. He couldn't waste any time. The Red Dragon Emperor started to sprint for the rooftop. Maybe now he could beat Riser Phenex.

Fire flared as Vali battled Riser on the rooftop. She was gliding around and occasionally her sacred gear was shouting, "DIVIDE!"

Riser would stagger every time and Vali seemed to be at full strength still. "Issei!" Vali shouted as Riser staggered once again. Without his Phoenix regeneration he would've been defeated a long time ago.

Issei started to power up even further as he got ready to fight. "B-BOOST!" The sacred gear announced as it started to glow in a brighter light than usual. Crimson light ricocheted off of the building as Issei was engulfed in light.

"Second Liberation!" Issei's Longinus announced as the gauntlet covered more of his arm. Another jewel had appeared on his gauntlet. Golden spikes had erupted from the gauntlet and gave it a more dragon like appearance. "BOOSTED GEAR GIFT!"

Vali smiled as she realised how Issei was growing. The amount of power he could store was increased significantly. "BOOST! BOOST!" Issei's sacred gear announced.

Issei started to boost his power even further. The time it took him to increase his power had shortened to around five seconds. Issei started to run towards Riser whilst getting ready to swing at the high class devil.

Issei felt an immense feeling of satisfaction when his fist connected with Riser's face. The high class devil skidded along the floor due to the impact of the punch. The high class devil growled as his jaw was relocated and fixed.

"Bastard…" Riser growled as his Phoenix power healed him. "How dare you touch me," he said before Vali swung in with a punch of her own.

"Issei boost your power again!" Vali shouted as she continued to pummel Riser. Issei stood still and started to will his Sacred Gear to boost quicker. "BOOST! (x10)" Issei's gear announced. Issei started calmly walking towards Riser. Issei's hair hid his eyes and he kept his face down.

A small stream of blood trickled from his mouth and Vali's heart stopped. He'd reached his maximum boosts and the power was poisoning his blood.

Issei was currently brimming with power. His entire being was saturated after around forty boosts and the Red Dragon Emperor felt as if he could crack open a mountain.

As Issei broke off into a sprint Riser started to ready his demonic magic. Issei swung his fist as Riser released his fire magic.

Issei smiled in satisfaction as his fist once again connected with Riser's face. Vali gasped as she looked closer at what had happened.

Riser's fist was currently engulfed in Phoenix fire and had penetrated Issei's stomach. The trickle of blood that was running down Issei's face had intensified and it was now pouring out of his mouth.

Riser retreated in order to regain his energy as Vali ran over to Issei. "Issei!" Vali cried as she looked at her fallen friend. He was starting to be covered in the familiar blue light.

"Vali… Win this for Rias," Issei said as he placed his gauntlet on her arm. Vali smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against his own. Issei smiled and his sacred gear started to glow brighter.

"TRANSFER!" His Sacred Gear announced for the first time. Vali gasped as she felt Issei's boosted power transferred to her.

"Rias' pawn has retired," Grayfia stated as Issei teleported away. Vali stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Riser, prepare to die," Vali stated ominously. Her eyes hidden by her hair. The wings on her back started to shine brighter than ever.

"BALANCE BREAKER!"

- End of Chapter –

A/N- Sorry for not finishing the chapter after Riser gets defeated but I thought this was a good place to end it off.


	7. Life 1-6: The Aftermath

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

- Chapter Start! –

"BALANCE BREAKER!" The Divine Dividing announced. Vali's body was cloaked in white light. The Longinus started to encase the White Dragon Emperor in armour.

The armour was a pure white and was covered in blue jewels. The armour spread out slowly from the torso to her arms and legs. All that remained uncovered was her face.

"Riser… You hurt my Issei," Riser involuntarily took a step back, his Devil instincts telling him to flee. To forfeit. Regardless of this Riser started to gather his Phoenix flames.

Vali smirked at the Devil's futile attempt to fight back. As Vali made her armour cover her head. The entire armour was radiating a white and blue aura. The helmet was pure white with yellow eye pieces.

Vali's armour gave off a malevolent feeling and Riser once again took a step back. The Phenex Devil started to fire off his magic as Vali simply stood there.

"HALF DIMENSION!" The amour announced as Vali's surroundings started to get smaller. The reduced mass converted into orange energy before it was absorbs by Vali.

The White Dragon Emperor's maximum amount of power hadn't been reached yet so her armour didn't start to expel any excess power.

The fire magic that Riser had used to attack started to slow in speed and it started to get smaller. This continued to happen until all that was left of Riser's phoenix fire was a pathetic flame that Vali simply extinguished between her fingers.

Vali could've beaten Riser using her demonic powers alone but that wouldn't show off what she could do. She wanted to crush him entirely for hurting her Issei. "DIVIDE!" The Divine Dividing announced as Riser stumbled at his loss of power. His power was still regenerating, albeit a lot slower than usual.

"DIVIDE!" The Longinus announced once more as Riser stumbled. "Idiot," Vali murmured as Riser got to his feet once again.

"Bitch!" Riser shouted as he ran at Vali. He swung his fist and it connected with her helmet. Vali's vision wobbled. Vali shivered as she remembered what this was. Riser was putting his will into his punches, making them affect her regardless of armour.

Vali's vision cleared as for the third time her armour announced "DIVIDE!" and her strength was replenished. Fighting someone with infinite energy was simple. She could take as many hits as she wanted and still replenish her power off of him afterwards if she wanted to.

Vali started to take on a green aura as Issei's transfer started to come into effect. Why there was a delay on its activation she had no idea but regardless it would help massively.

"DIVIDE! (x6)" The Divine Dividing announced as Riser fell to his knees again. Vali rushed forward and got ready to punch the High-Class Devil.

Vali gave a small smile behind her helmet as she heard the sickening crack of Riser's jaw breaking. The High Class Devil skidded back on his feet before he collapsed. The ground around the two of them was either destroyed or burnt. Luckily this dimension was a disposable space.

As Riser fell to the floor blood started to trickle from his mouth. His lower jaw was completely unhinged from the rest of his face. The raging fire that Riser had used earlier extinguished as its user was defeated.

Rias floated down beside Vali and smiled. Vali simply glared at the Devil. She'd done nothing throughout this game and had left it to her servants.

"Useless King," Vali muttered as she started to walk towards Riser. She would never leave her servants ('servant' currently considering she only had one) to fight by themselves as Rias had done.

A black aura started to gather around Vali as she lifted Riser up by the throat. How easy would it be for her to end his pitiful life? To extinguish it like his flames.

"Kill him, end him," voices chanted at Vali. She squeezed Riser throat and the Devil wriggled in agony. "Vali! Put him down!" Rias shouted in panic.

The Divine Dividing started to glow in a harsh silver light. Vali's instincts took over as she started to murmur.

"I, who is about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken-" Vali began before swaying slightly on her feet. The White Dragon Emperor's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she slumped to the ground unconscious.

Tamano No Mae stood behind the White Dragon Emperor, supporting Vali's weight as she fell unconscious. Her fox ears and tail were out and the Kitsune had a serious look on her face.

Rias stared blankly at the girl in front of her. Tamano looked at Rias before breaking down into a fit of giggles. "Sorry I can't keep a straight face for long," the Fox Spirit laughed. Rias just stared the girl in the face. How could a legendary Youkai be this laid back?

Everyone in the Rating Game was engulfed in a red light as transportation circles appeared beneath their feet.

As they appeared in the medical room Devils rushed forward to grab Vali and put her on a bed. "She's just exhausted," Tamano explained as the Devils started to check her over.

Issei groaned as he tried to move. "V-Vali," he moaned as he tried to move. Tia was by his side trying to make him lay down again. Vali didn't move whilst Tamano just rolled her eyes.

"She's absolutely exhausted, don't expect her to move any time soon," the Kitsune stated. She walked over to Issei's bed and sat on the edge of it. Her tail brushed against Issei's face, bringing a blush to his face.

"Who are you?" Issei asked and the Kitsune giggled once more, making Tia narrow her eyes in wariness.

"My names Tamano-No-Mae," Tamano stated as she rubbed her tail across Issei's face again. Tia kept on looking at the Fox Spirit warily. "That name sounds familiar," Issei mused and Tamano giggled once again.

"It should be. I'm a large part of your Japanese mythology after all," the Kitsune laughed. Issei's eyes widened in realisation. "You're the Fox-Spirit in the Emperor's court!" Issei shouted in surprise.

Tamano's face distorted in disgust. "That didn't actually happen," she sneered. "He was like a brother to me, not a lover."

Issei nodded, still in shock. Tamano giggled again. "You're probably wondering why I was watching your Rating Game." Tamano queried. Issei simply nodded as he felt Tia grab his arm and pull it closer to her. Tamano's eyes narrowed slightly at that before carrying on.

"Issei… The Red Dragon Emperor, you're the first person in a long time to… catch my interests," Tamano worded carefully. "I'm no longer the leader of the Youkai faction and I've got all the free time in the world, so considering that I've decided to try something new."

Issei looked at the Fox Spirit blankly. Tamano simply rolled her eyes at him. "I want to speak to your peerage leader, Rias Gremory." Issei's sweat dropped and he rubbed the back of his head simply.

"Umm… Tamano," Issei began. Tamano cocked her head to the side at this. "Rias isn't my peerage's King." The Kitsune's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean she's not your King?" Tamano questioned sceptically.

"It's umm… complicated I guess," Issei started before Tamano simply cut him off, "Who. Is Your. King," Tamano asked as she got closer to Issei's face. Issei started to blush at the closeness between the two of them.

"H-Her names Vali," Issei began before Tamano moved even closer. And her lips enclosed his…

Issei's eyes widened as Tamano lead the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips as she entered his mouth. As she pulled away a small trail of saliva connected their mouths together.

Tia looked at them both in shock. "Issei…" she trailed off, still shocked at what had just happened. Issei looked at the Dragon King and went a bright red.

"Think of that as a reward," Tamano said with a sly wink. Issei blushed and gathered up more of the covers on his bed. With another sly look Tamano started to walk off with a spring in her step. Vali had already been wheeled off to another room.

The Chaos Karma Dragon glared at the Fox Spirit as she walked off. With a slight huff Tia walked off, leaving Issei alone. Issei sighed as he sank into his bed.

- With Vali –

"Ughh," Vali groaned as she started to wake up. Every part of her body ached. Demonic circles were hovering over certain parts of her body, monitoring certain injuries and recording her heart rate. A warm, soft feeling ran across her body; as if someone was stroking her.

As her vision started to focus Vali noticed a fox tail slowly caressing her face. As her vision became better she noticed the girl sitting on her bed. She noticed that the girl had light brown hair and her eyes were a deep emerald green. The fox tail and ears looked out of place on the girl until her hair and eyes started to change colour.

The deep, emerald-green eyes slowly became a crystal blue whilst her hair became a light blonde. This all happened in the space of a second before it changed back to the familiar light brown.

"I'm a Fox-Spirit," the girl said casually, "I can change my looks at will to fit in with the situation." Vali simply nodded, keeping her surprise well hidden. As she said this the Kitsune made her tail and ears disappear.

"What's your name?" Vali asked with a neutral tone. The Fox-Spirit giggled. "My name is Tamano-No-Mae," Vali couldn't stop her mouth from opening at this.

"Aww," the legendary Youkai said, "That's so sweet." Vali closed her mouth immediately and started to go red in embarrassment. "What do you want with me?"

Tamano got closer to Vali, her large green eyes showing determination. "Simple. I want to join your peerage."

- Back to Issei –

"Oww!" Issei yelled as the nurse inserted a needle into him. Since Tamano and Tia had left Issei had been bombarded by nurses that had immediately put him on antibiotics and other forms of medication. Some of his burns and other injuries had gotten infected so they were trying to get the medicine into him as quickly as possible.

"Hold still!" A nurse shouted as Issei tried to dodge another needle. "How many of these needles do I need?" Issei shouted as another needle went into him. After a while Issei gave up and allowed the nurses to work.

Luckily for Issei, the nurses had set up his antibiotics to a trolley so he could wheel it around as he walked. At least he wouldn't be bed-ridden.

Issei groaned as he got to his feet. Every joint hurt from over exhaustion. As he attentively took a step he head his room's door slide open.

Tia walked in and looked at her friend in front of her. "Let me help!" Tia cried as she watched Issei stumble slightly on his feet. The Dragon King ran over to Issei and helped him stay on his feet. Issei smiled gratefully as Tia supported his weight.

"I find it so hard sometimes," Issei began as he looked at his friend, "to believe that you're really a Dragon King." Tia simply blushed at this. "You've seen me change so you can't really say that," Tia said nervously.

Issei simply smiled at this "I know but it's hard to think of you as a Dragon King after I've known you for so many years." Tia just smiled and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thanks Issei," she whispered as Issei hugged her back. She let go as she heard his groans and smiled sheepishly. "Right, let's go see Vali," Tia stated as she helped him to walk.

Vali smiled as she watched Issei hobble into her room. He was safe and that's all that mattered to her. The White Dragon Emperor watched as Tamano-No Mae walked out of my room. As she left the Kitsune simply stated, "Pick out a piece for me by tomorrow."

Issei looked at Vali for an answer but Vali just smiled. "I'll tell you later," she said dismissively. Issei just nodded. "What happened out there?" Issei asked.

"Riser managed to punch a hole through your stomach when you hit him in the face." Vali said with tears in her eyes. "I thought he'd k-killed you," Vali sobbed as her tears spilled. Issei hugged her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere yet Vali," Issei whispered to her. Vali looked into his chocolate brown eyes and leaned closer. Vali rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them, her lips finding his.

Issei's eyes opened for a second before he closed them again. Her lips were so soft on his own and Issei put his hands on her hips. Vali pulled away and smiled at Issei. "Thanks Issei," Vali whispered as a door slammed behind them.

Issei instantly turned around to see the blonde hair of Tia flash in the doorway. "I'm pretty sure she didn't want to see that," Vali stated. Issei got up and opened the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Vali shouted as Issei started to walk out. "I'll go find Tia, I'll be right back!" Issei replied as he ran out. Vali sighed as she watched him go.

"Tia!" Issei shouted as he ran around the medical bay. He'd been searching for five minutes and he still hadn't been able to find her.

"Tia!" Issei shouted again. He hadn't had any luck so far in finding the Dragon King. Issei burst onto the rooftop. The familiar blonde haired girl was standing at the edge of the rooftop, looking over the railing.

The Chaos Karma Dragon turned around to face Issei with tears in her eyes. "Hey Issei," she said with a croaky voice. Issei ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did you run off?" Issei shouted with tears in his own eyes. Tia's eyes widened as she hugged him back. "I-I-" Tia began before Issei cut her off again. "I was so worried," he said as he hugged her harder.

Tia snorted at that. "I'm a Dragon King Issei, I can look after myself." Issei pulled away and rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well what I meant by that," Issei stated as Tia blushed.

"Sorry Issei," Tia mumbled. Issei just smiled. "So why did you run off Tia?" Issei queried. Tia blushed even more at this. "It's not fair…" she murmured.

"Huh?" Issei said shocked. Tia looked up to him with determination. "I said it's not fair how far ahead Vali and now Tamano are ahead of me."

"W-What do you mean?" Issei asked, stuttering in confusion. Without warning Tia, the third girl that day, leaned forward and kissed Issei. Like Vali's kiss Issei enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his own. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and Issei's tongue naturally followed suit and became entwined with the Dragon King's.

Tia pulled apart slowly and put a hand to her lips, embarrassed by her own actions. "Issei… Just don't forget me…" Tia whispered as she ran away. Issei stood there, blushing madly.

"What the hell is going on today?" Issei thought out loud. Regardless of this, Issei walked back downstairs to the medical bay.

Vali looked on in interest as Issei and Tia walked down. A sly look crossed her face as she noticed the blush on Issei's face.

"Issei, where've you been?" Vali asked whilst smirking. Issei was about to reply when someone with grey hair and grey eyes walked in. Vali's eyes were filled with shock.

"Diehauser Belial!" Vali shouted in a realisation. The greying man smiled wearily at the teenagers. "Well done in that Rating Game, Rias' Rook," Diehauser said with a glint in his eyes. Vali went to reply but the King of the Rating Games held a hand up to silence the White Dragon Emperor.

"We all knew of your true origins before the game started. Lucifer is choosing to overlook it but Lord Phenex…" Diehauser trailed off. Vali gulped and nodded in acceptance. "I guess that's our chances of participating with Rias destroyed," Vali sighed in defeat.

Diehauser Belial started to laugh, which sounded more like a growl than a laugh, at that comment. "I wouldn't even have attempted doing this the first time, you could've been destroyed when you first tried to teleport."

Vali grimly nodded at this. "I knew the risks," she admitted sheepishly. Diehauser looked at Vali with disappointment. You risked your peerage's lives for this-" Diehauser began before Vali cut him off. "Isn't that what we do anyway?" Vali argued, "There's always the chance they could die in the Rating Games."

"So why take the risk?" Belial questioned. Vali opened her mouth to argue but couldn't find a valid argument. "Whilst you are guaranteed to be the second strongest person in this room currently, you are reckless and you don't think some of your actions through," Belial stated harshly.

Vali's head dropped as the berating carried on. "Think your actions through, White Dragon Emperor, because if you don't they will only hurt those closest to you." Diehauser finished as he turned around to exit.

Just as he was about to exit Diehauser turned around and looked directly at Issei. "In your next Rating Game I want to see you unlocking more of your potential. Get Vali to teach you about the Scale Mail," Diehauser said before he walked out.

"Scale Mail?" Issei questioned as he looked at Vali. Vali, however, wasn't interested in Issei's question. "Vali?" Issei said as he realised she wasn't replying. A single tear trailed down her face.

"Issei… Am I a bad leader?" Vali whispered. Silent sobbing racked her whole body. Issei knelt down so he was Vali's height and looked into her eyes.

"I don't think you're a bad leader Vali," Issei said as he stroked her face. Vali smiled at him as he said so. Issei really was an amazing person.

"Issei Hyoudou!" A voice shouted as the door to their room was flung open.

"I challenge you to a duel you bastard!"


	8. Life 1-7: Fight In The Arena

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Just need to quickly ask you guys which other members you want to see in Vali's peerage. I want another Longinus user in there and I've narrowed it down to three which are:

- Innovate Clear (Absolutely have no idea what this Longinus would entail so I'd need you guys to tell me how you would want this Longinus portrayed and it's abilities + Balance Breaker) Would be an OC.

-Canis Lykaon (This wouldn't be owned by Tobio Ikuse. Also I guess I would need ideas about a Balance Breaker and regular abilities as they haven't been shown yet.)

-Absolute Demise (Would have to improvise on what it does as a Longinus so you would have to tell me how you would want this Longinus to be used. I've got an idea because it is also known as the Eternal Ice Princess but other than that I have no clue what so ever.) Obviously would be an OC.

Other than that if there's any characters you want to see in their peerage just let me know! I want them to have a certain amount of Longinus users so it would be one more (four total) at max I guess but that's seriously pushing it. Either PM me or post in reviews.

Sorry that took so long but here's the chapter!

- Chapter Start! –

"I challenge you to a duel you bastard!" someone shouted as they ran towards Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor tensed, ready for a fight until he noticed who it was.

Ravel Phenex started to gather fire in her hands and was ready to release the Phoenix Flames at Issei until she felt a hand on her shoulder. A man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes was holding the young Phenex back.

With a click of his fingers the flames in Ravel's hands dispersed. Ravel turned around, ready to yell at whoever was holding her until she noticed who it was.

"O-Onii-Sama!" Ravel shouted in surprise. Issei's eyes widened slightly. "Ravel, leave this to me," her older brother said calmly.

Ravel smiled whilst nodding. "Okay Onii-Sama," and the younger Phenex walked out of the room. Ravel's older brother turned to face Issei and Vali. "I apologise on behalf of my younger sister but it seems as if you have offended the house of Phenex."

As he came closer Issei noticed the man's clothing. In comparison to Riser's clothing it was aristocratic and a lot flashier. "My name," he began, "Is Ruval Phenex and I believe that on behalf of my clan we have a score to settle."

"How are we going to do this?" Vali asked casually. Issei turned to face her wide eyed. Ruval simply smiled at Vali reply. "We shall settle this… With your servant."

Vali's eyes widened and betrayed her casual façade. "Your issue is with me, not my servant-" Vali began before Ruval cut her off.

"I believe that our traditions state we can settle our quarrels with anyone in your peerage, White Dragon Emperor," Ruval said whilst smirking. Vali's face became emotionless as she replied, "you're making a huge mistake Phenex."

Ruval smirked again at this. "We'll see… Descendant of Lucifer." Vali's fist clenched at this. "Don't call me that you bastard!" She shouted. As Ruval turned to leave he stated, "If I win then that little Rating Game of yours will have been in vain. And if you win?"

"I want you to teach Issei how to manifest some of your clan's abilities." Vali stated calmly. Ruval's eyes widened in surprise before a sneer came across his face. "Very well, Lucifer's Descendant, it just means that I can't lose."

"Vali?" Issei asked as Ruval left. Tears cascaded down her face. "I hate him so much," she whispered. Issei wrapped Vali in a hug. "Haven't you only just met Ruval?" Issei asked. Vali nodded. "It's not him I'm on about," she whispered.

"Do you mean Lucifer?" Issei asked. Vali nodded. "That's all ever people see me as; either another descendant of a Maou or the White Dragon Emperor. And then there's my grandfather…" Vali trailed off.

"Your Grandfather?" Issei asked. Vali smiled a she wiped her tears. "I'll tell you another time Issei. For now we need to focus. You've got an hour until they call you out for that duel."

Issei nodded and they started to discuss what he could do. They ruled out most of their options because of Ruval's intense levels of demonic energy and his clan's regenerative abilities.

"Issei… I think this is your only option…" Vali said whilst sighing. She leant closer to Issei to tell him her plan. Issei's eyes widened at this and he nodded.

"This does mean though that you'll lose your-" Vali began before Issei cut her off, "If I don't do this then the chances are I'll lose and all of our work would've been a waste."

Vali nodded and pulled Issei towards her. "I'm sorry Issei," she said. Issei smiled as he returned her hug. "We'll pull through Vali," Issei reassured her as they pulled apart. Vali gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah Issei, we always have."

- An Hour Later –

"Residents of the Underworld," a voice announced. Devils turned around and looked at any of the overhead screens. The Underworld's main cities generally copied the larger cities of the world above them. Large screens were situated around the main areas of the cities and they resembled closely Times Square in New York City.

"Witness today a grudge match between the house of Phenex and the peerage of-" The announcer stopped talking for a second and murmuring could be heard and a bit of shuffling also.

"The King of the challenged peerage wishes to remain anonymous. Anyway now that the introduction is over we will get straight into the battle! For the House of Phenex we have the esteemed prince, Ruval Phenex!"

Cheering could be heard across the underworld. Ruval Phenex was renowned for his ability in Rating Games. With his clan's natural abilities and his efforts he had managed to make it to the top five-hundred peerages. However, due to recent family issues he had taken a back seat and chose to not participate in any Rating Games recently. This was one opponent who had obtained the respect of his people.

"And his opponent is… Well this is a surprise," the announcer stated. The spectators groaned at the pause in the spectator's talking.

"Ruval Phenex's opponent is none other than this generation's Red Dragon Emperor!" Silence filled the streets for a while before screams of excitement echoed throughout the underworld.

"The Red Dragon Emperor!" someone shouted in the crowd.

"The legendary power said to kill a God against the regeneration of a Phoenix!" shouted another. They both were thinking the same thing though. This was going to be the battle of a lifetime.

"May both sides now take to the stadium?" The Announcer asked.

- To the Stadium! –

"Good Luck Issei!" Tia shouted as she and Vali stepped back. The Dragon King was especially worried at first as she heard that familiars once again couldn't be used. The fact that their best chance of winning involved Issei losing his…"

"Thanks Tia," Issei said as he stepped onto the elevator platform that would make him rise into the stadium. "And Vali," Issei paused as he looked at his King. Vali looked back and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm going to win this. I'm not having our work put to waste." Issei said whilst smiling. Vali nodded as she and Tia turned away to get into the stands. The platform Issei was on creaked as it started to rise into the stadium.

"H-Hey are you there?" Issei whispered as his Sacred Gear materialised. The gem on his Boosted Gear Gift glowed as a deep voice responded.

"So you finally realised you could talk to me, partner?" the voice growled. Issei rolled his eyes as he entered his mindscape. Inside his mind a blazing inferno roared around him and a large red tail coiled him and lifted him up.

"I already knew I could do this, I just didn't see the need until now." Issei answered calmly. Ddraig's emerald eyes, similar to the jewel on the Boosted Gear. "Since when did you find out," Ddraig asked, surprised that his partner already knew how to contact him.

"Since I got my memories reawakened and my peerage leader is the user of the Divine Dividing." Ddraig's eyes widened even further at this. "You know the Divine Dividing user?" The Dragon stammered.

Issei simply nodded, unfazed by the surprised Dragon. "She also told me about the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker." Ddraig pulled his face away from Issei. "The more you give to me the more power I can give you," the Heavenly Dragon Emperor stated.

Issei closed his eyes and kept them shut as he asked, "What parts can I give to you?" Ddraig moved his head closer to Issei once again and sniffed him. Issei cringed as he felt the hot breath and the slight stench of decomposition coming from the Dragon's mouth.

"It seems as if you have more potential that what I originally thought. Choose any part that you wish. Decide carefully though. The more important the part of you is the more time I can allow." Ddraig pulled away and Issei took in a bigger breath of fresh air.

"Vali said to me that she had sacrificed her arm to temporarily unlock this power at first," Issei thought out loud. Ddraig nodded in acceptance. "That would be a good choice but the amount of time is miniscule in comparison to other parts." Ddraig commented.

Issei looked up Ddraig, his chocolate brown eyes meeting the dragon's emerald green. "What would you suggest then?" Issei asked, clearly annoyed that he was interrupted. "I'd suggest a more… personal piece of you."

Issei's eyes widened in realisation. "By a more personal piece you mean-"

"Your heart," Ddraig stated, getting straight to the point. Issei sighed as he asked, "List the advantages and disadvantages for it." Ddraig smiled as much as a dragon could as he started to list a couple of advantages.

"For a start, unlike any other part of your body, the heart can easily be concealed and wouldn't require any rituals to hide it. Then there's also the fact it would strengthen your entire body. I don't really feel like going into specifics." Ddraig droned on.

Issei face-palmed and just said "just tell me how long it would give me in Balance Breaker." Ddraig sighed at his partner's abruptness. "In comparison to sacrificing your arm… Around six times longer than sacrificing your arm."

Issei smiled to himself. "I, this generations Red Dragon Emperor, sacrifice to Ddraig, the Heavenly Dragon Emperor, my heart. In return I will gain for limited time the true power of the Red Dragon Emperor." As Issei finished saying the chant he felt a searing pain in his chest. Ddraig laughed in his head as Issei left his mindscape.

"One of the disadvantages I skipped over is that you'll get serious heartburn at first." Issei growled as Ddraig finished. "Bastard! How long is this going to last for?" Issei growled as he grabbed his chest. Ddraig howled in laughter before answering, "Just give it a second partner."

Issei sighed as he felt his chest stop giving him some relief. "See?" Ddraig said as Issei growled once again. The platform finished rising and was locked into place. Issei shielded his eyes until they got used to the light level. Cameras surrounded the stadium, providing a live feed to the citizens of the underworld.

"And here is this generations Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou!" someone announced. The crowd in the stadium roared in excitement and Issei could see people leaning against a barrier, designed to stop anything hitting the audience, in order to get a better look.

"Now that both opponents are on the field we can discuss the reason of as to why this is grudge match is occurring!" The announcer stated. Much of the audience went quiet. "The peerage leader of Issei Hyoudou decided to enter a Rating Game under the name of another peerage," gasps could be heard over the rest of the roaring stadium.

"Now as stated in our own rules the offended party can seek retribution on those who have insulted them and here we are!" The announcer finished. "Now let's get straight into the fight."

Ruval sighed as he readied himself with fire sprouting in his palms. Issei readied himself by bringing his sacred gear up in front of him. The gem in the centre of the gauntlet glowed green, signalling a boost was ready.

"You both may begin!" The announcer stated. Ruval charged up a large fireball and launched it towards Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor broke off into a sprint as he dodged the fireball.

"BOOST!" the Boosted Gear announced. Issei stop sprinting and looked at his Longinus. "Now partner!" Ddraig shouted and Issei brought his gauntlet up in front of his face.

"Overboost!" Issei shouted as his Sacred Gear started to glow a lot brighter. "Welsh Dragon OVERBOOST!" The Boosted Gear announced and he started to glow with power. A red aura surrounded Issei.

As the red aura faded you could see a green jewel attached to Issei's chest. A blood red metal keep the jewel connected to his chest. Slowly the metal spread outwards and covered more of Issei's body. At certain sections of the metal more green jewels appeared, each glowing with power.

As the armour covered all of his body a small red tail sprouted out of his armour. Unlike Vali's armour there were no wings with his armour.

"This is an imperfect Balance Breaker," Ddraig started. "Wings generally appear after you've achieved Balance Breaker legitimately." Issei nodded. Sacrificing a part of himself to achieve Balance Breaker was effectively cheating the system. "Anyway good luck, you've got a minute," Ddraig said.

"A minute!" Issei shouted angrily. "I sacrificed my heart to you for only a minute?" Ddraig started to laugh at his host's anger. "Consider yourself lucky. Imagine if you did only sacrifice your arm in the end."

Issei paled considerably at this. "Only ten seconds…" Issei whispered. How could he beat someone in only ten seconds? Issei's resolve strengthened as he remembered what he was fighting for. He wouldn't let any of his and Vali's work go to waste. Not as long as he had anything to say about it.

Without hesitation Issei charged at Ruval Phenex. Ruval surrounded himself in Phoenix fire, fuelled by his demonic energy, and met Issei head on. Issei coughed blood as the two collided.

"BOOST!" The Boosted Gear announced. Issei's coughing subsiding and he felt charged with more power. The boosts in his armour were easily five times more powerful than usual.

Ruval charged another fireball and threw it at Issei. As it trailed towards Issei it started to change to a deadly shade of blue. The blue fire travelled across the stadium like a comet and hit the area where Issei was standing previously.

Issei had managed to move away from where he was previously. "Jet!" The Boosted Gear announced. The jets on the back of the amour that had remained hidden until then activated and Issei started to fly in the air.

"FOURTY-FIVE SECONDS REMAINING." Issei's Sacred Gear announced. Issei was thoroughly shocked that he had wasted a quarter of his time already.

"Right Ddraig let's get down into business!" Issei shouted as he started to charge his power. "BOOST! (*15)" Issei's Sacred Gear announced. Currently Issei was at around seventy-five times stronger than usual.

You could see the sweat on Ruval's face. Issei yelled as he charged forward once again, his fists raised ready to punch someone. Ruval conjured up a massive Phoenix flame and sent it straight towards Issei. The fire seemed to actually take form of the legendary bird and like before the flames slowly turned a malevolent purple and then blue.

Issei collided with the phoenix and a huge explosion occurred; black smoked billowed outwards and surrounded the stadium.

- In The Stands –

"Issei!" Vali cried as she saw the explosion occur. Tia beside her tensed visibly.

"Go on Ruval!" A voice beside them shouted. Vali turned around, about to shout at who it was until she saw who it was. Ravel Phenex was standing up and smirking at the battle in front of them. Vali rose to argue with Ravel before a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into her seat.

"She's not worth it," Tia mumbled as Vali took a deep breath to calm down. The Dragon King had her hand balled up in a fist but other than that no other signs of her anger could be seen.

Beside Ravel a grumbling Riser Phenex sighed in disdain. His own family basically embarrassed him because they believed he couldn't handle the Red Dragon Emperor that was now fighting his older brother.

If only he hadn't messed up when fighting that White Dragon Emperor. Riser sighed again. His luck really did suck.

Vali kept her eyes glued on the match after that. The smoke still hadn't cleared. Vali kept her eyes trained on the arena until a tail brushed passed her face. Vali smiled as a familiar fox spirit sat down beside her.

Tamano turned around and decided to hide her trademark tail and ears as she sat down. The Kitsune smiled as Vali turned to face her. The legendary Youkai noticed the Dragon King sitting beside the White Dragon Emperor.

"Have you decided yet; White Dragon Emperor?" Tamano asked. Vali nodded as she played with a chess piece in her hand.

"Welcome to my peerage… My Queen."

- Back to the Fight –

The smoke slowly started to clear, revealing the heavily panting fighters. Ruval looked relatively unscathed but his regeneration powers would mostly heal any of his injuries. What really depended was how much stamina he had left.

Issei on the other hand looked like he was about to collapse. His armour was broken in various places and Vali knew that in his imperfect Balance Breaker would not regenerate his armour.

"FIVE SECONDS REMAINING!" Issei's Boosted Gear announced. Without hesitation Issei started to boost his power. He only had one chance to win now and if he didn't take it, it would be game over.

"BOOST! (*20)" The Longinus announced. There was a counter now in the jewel on Issei's left wrist, indicating his time left. Issei rushed forward and Ruval charged one last fireball. This would decide the battle.

Issei yelled as he rushed forward for the last time. Ruval Phenex released his last fireball. Issei rushed forward and swung his fist at the fireball. In the stands shocked faces could be seen as the Red Dragon Emperor collided with the fireball.

Smoke billowed outwards from the collision and engulfed the stadium. The barrier surrounding the arena shattered from the explosion and the spectators were overwhelmed with the smoke. Some of the people started to scream in terror.

After around five minutes the smoke started to clear. Vali knew that Issei would have lost his imperfect Balance Breaker by now and she was filled with worry for her friend. The two fighters were visible through the smoke. Vali's mouth opened in shock at the outcome.

"And the winner of this grudge match is-!"

- End of Chapter –

A/N- Ahh I'm so sorry guys but I've got a lot planned for the last chapter of this arc. Yup, you read right. This signals the end of my first arc for this story. The ending to this fight will be used in what I'm going to say is an epilogue for this arc.

Something to note is that the epilogue for the arc will be considerably shorter than a regular chapter so be warned I guess. Thanks for reading so far and please say which Longinus you want to see in Vali's peerage.


	9. Life 1-8: Riser Arc Epilogue

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Hi everyone! I'm literally writing this straight after yesterday because I want to finish my first arc today (1/1/15) and I guess apologise for leaving at a cliff-hanger last time (I feel like such an asshole for doing so but it was the best place to end the chapter.)

Anyway what I really want to talk about is the question I asked you last time (which Longinus user did you want to see?). I got three people talking about the suspense (to which one user said he almost broke his phone XD) one slightly negative view which I kinda agree with and two people who actually kind of answered my question.

I actually nearly cried in relief when someone actually answered my question (maybe an exaggeration but you get the idea). But I need your answers people! I could always choose a Longinus but where'd be the fun in that? Just decide XD.

- Chapter Start! –

"And the winner of this grudge match is…!" The announcer shouted over the top of the screaming crowds. In the arena one of the fighters was lying face down on the floor and wasn't moving. In front of him was another person who was heavily panting and struggling to stay on their feet.

Issei was currently heavily panting whilst standing over the prone form of Ruval Phenex. After charging through Ruval's flames he had managed to connect with the Devil's body and put him down. Not even the power of a Phoenix could withstand the pure power that Issei was radiating at that time.

"The Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou!" The announcer finished. The crowd started to roar

The blonde haired devil groaned as he returned to consciousness. His Phoenix powers started to work as he attempted to get to his feet. "That… Was a good fight Red Dragon Emperor," Ruval groaned as Issei held out his hand. Ruval smiled as he took Issei's hand and got to his feet. The devils in the stand were shouting loudly and cheering at the fight they had just witnessed.

"Thanks..." Issei said, smiling weakly. Without warning Issei started to fall over, his body succumbing to the aching and pains of his fight.

"Issei!" A voice cried as they watched him fall. A silver blur shot across the arena to where Issei was now falling. Vali cradled Issei's head as she caught his unconscious body. "Issei…" she whispered as others started to come over.

Tia sprouted her Dragon wings in the stand, much to the dismay of others surrounding her, and flew into the centre of the arena where everyone else was. Tamano, being a fox spirit, surrounded herself in fire and teleported herself over to Issei. The two of them stood back and watched Vali cradled his head.

"Ughhh, Issei groaned as he regained consciousness. You could hear Tia sigh in relief as the Red Dragon Emperor came around. "Issei!" Vali shouted as she hugged the Red Dragon Emperor, shedding tears of relief. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

Issei went to comfort the stressed girl but Vali was pushed away by a familiar girl who engulfed him in a hug. "Issei!" The girl shouted and she pushed herself closer to Issei. Issei started to suffocate as the girls huge assets were pushed into his face; effectively smothering him.

"C-Can't breathe!" Issei shouted, his voice muffled by the girls breasts. The girl pulled away, embarrassed slightly by his shouting into her chest. Issei took in a deep breath as he looked at the girl in front of him.

The girl's most prominent features were the fox ears and tail, reminding Issei of a certain Fox Spirit he knew. However, her hair and eyes colour were completely the opposite. "Tamano?" He questioned. The Kitsune giggled and the Kitsune's hair and eyes changed back to their regular light brown and emerald green.

"Yup, it's me Issei-kun!" Tamano said whilst winking. Vali sighed and gestured to the girl that was now effectively straddling Issei, "Issei welcome our new Queen to our peerage."

Issei stared blankly at the girl straddling him and Vali.

"Huh?"

- A Couple of Hours Later –

"And here we are!" Vali announced as their group walked up to a wrought iron gate. Everyone else in her peerage looked confused as Vali pressed a button on a nearby intercom.

"Let me in Dad," Vali said into the intercom. The rest of the group could hear nothing but some mumbling before the gates swung open. Vali smiled to herself before walking inside. The White Dragon Emperor turned around and smiled at everyone else.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" Vali asked with a smirk. Issei walked in with Tamano and Tia trailing behind.

Vali smiled as she watched everyone else look at their surroundings. Currently they were at the house where she had grown up. Where she'd met Raynare for the first time.

"I remember this place," Issei said as he looked around. Vali beamed at him. "Yeah we used to play in the grounds sometimes when we were little," she replied. The nostalgia really hit them both hard.

"So," Vali began, "I guess I'd better show you all to your rooms."

Issei's eyes widened in surprise. "Rooms?" Vali simply rolled her eyes at Issei. "Yeah rooms, I asked your parents if you could stay at mine and they agreed with it."

Tamano walked up to the front door and asked "Which room is mine?" Vali smiled at her bluntness.

"Second floor, first door on the right." Vali said whilst sighing. Without hesitation the Kitsune ran inside and you could see the lights switch on, indicating where she was.

Tia walked alongside the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors and walked in with them both. "Which room should I take?" Tia questioned as they all walked into the main entrance hall. Issei looked around and was shocked at how aristocratic the inside of the building was. A lone chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling and the walls were decorated with impressive painting of certain bible scenes, most of which contained one of the three factions.

"Wow," Issei murmured. Vali blushed slightly as she said, "Dad said that if he had to pose as a human every now and again he wanted to do it in style." Issei and Tia both nodded in acceptance.

As the three of them made it up the stairs they turned right and came across an open door. Issei looked inside as he walked past and noticed Tamano sitting by the window. Her face held a sense of longing and her appearance kept changing.

Issei was about to call out to the Kitsune before a hand grabbed him and pulled him along. "Come on Issei!" Tia shouted. The Chaos Karma Dragon wasn't going to wait around for him.

They stopped at the next room along, which was supposed to be Tiamat's room. The Dragon King looked inside before promptly cannonballing onto the bed. Issei smiled as he watched Tia settle in before he and Vali moved on.

Issei was taken to the other side of the corridor and left outside of a room directly opposite the Dragon King's. Vali coughed before saying, "this is going to be your room Issei. I'll be down the hall opposite Tamano and you already know where Tiamat is."

Issei nodded as he unlocked the door. Vali turned around and started to walk down the corridor towards her room, blushing slightly. Azazel had mentioned that he did make one small change to Issei's room…

Issei walked into his room and his jaw promptly dropped at the sight. Unlike everyone else's room so far his room was absolutely massive! A king-sized bed was positioned against one of the walls and moonlight seeped into the room through a large window.

Without hesitation Issei stripped off any excess clothing and dived under his bed sheets. After everything he had been to that day the Red Dragon Emperor would gladly welcome a good night's sleep.

The memory-foam mattress and plump pillows made it easy to drift off and in a matter of minutes Issei was asleep.

- Later That Night –

Issei was sound asleep on his bed when his door opened. Slowly three figures crept into his room. One of them immediately jumped into the Red Dragon Emperor's bed, ignoring the other two's glares, and wrapped herself around Issei.

The other two looked at each other before nodding. Even though it was dark you could easily make out the silver hair of one of the people and the blonde hair of another. Gingerly pulling back the covers the two of them slid into the bed next to Issei and cuddled up to the oblivious, sleeping boy.

Even though he was asleep a small smile could be seen stretching across his face as the three girls around him slowly drifted into the realm of slumber.

- End of Arc –

So how was the first Arc of my story? I thought the ending was a little weak but there were some parts that I had to get in. Anyway I wanted to get this done before today was over because of the date (a little stupid but it was kind of a personal target). This chapter was shorter than usually on purpose because it was supposed to be an epilogue to the Arc so sorry if you were expecting a slightly longer chapter!

Anyway please say which Longinus you would like to see me use in the future. The chosen Sacred Gear will definitely be used in my next story Arc but most likely near the end of it so you've got a bit of time.

Once again thanks for reading up this stage and I'll be sure to update soon!

~Astral Kitsune


	10. Life 2-1: Phenex Training and Excalibur!

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

- Excalibur Arc –

- Chapter Start! –

"Get up already!" A voice shouted. Issei groaned as he shifted around in his bed. The light of dawn was only just coming through the window.

"It's so early…" Issei groaned. "Get up!" The voice shouted again as a large 'THUNK' resonated throughout the house.

"Lousy Sekiryuutei!"

"Oww!"

- Five Minutes Later –

"Did you really have to hit me?" Issei asked as he massaged his head. A small girl with blonde hair, set in drill curls, and dark blue eyes glared at him. "You weren't getting up and Onii-Sama said you'd have to be up early for training.

Issei sighed at that. Ever since he had beaten Ruval Phoenix a couple of weeks ago the Phenex clan had stayed true to their word and Issei had started training to utilize some of their powers. So far Issei had started to learn to control the wind demonic magic often associated with the Phenex clan and he was having even more success with learning fire magic.

"Right, Onii-Sama said he'd meet you at your regular spot," Ravel said as she walked away. The small girl stopped walking for a second, "Oh this is your last day here for now. Vali wants you to be back just before school starts again."

Issei nodded in acceptance. "Thanks Ravel," Issei said sincerely. The blonde haired girl went a deep shade of crimson.

"Hey…Issei," Ravel said quietly. Issei looked at the young Devil in front of him, indicating for her to go on. "What's school like in the human world?" Issei smiled at Ravel's question.

"I don't really know how to describe it," Issei began. Ravel's put on an annoyed expression at this and Issei's sweat dropped at the younger devil's face.

"You should go meet Onii-Sama now," Ravel said as she briskly walked away. Issei sighed and started to walk out of the house.

Currently the Red Dragon Emperor was staying at one of the Phenex residences in the countryside of Japan. A small gravel path led to where Issei would be meeting Ruval Phenex.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei!" A voice shouted nearby and Issei smiled as he ran towards it. "Ruval!" Issei shouted as he ran over. Over the course of two weeks Issei's stamina had improved drastically. He could run a lot further than before and that really helped with his demonic abilities.

"Right today we're going to be doing two things," Ruval began. Issei nodded and started to concentrate. Flames sprouted in his hands.

Issei remembered some of the first few times he had come here. Ruval had told him to just keep the fire in his palms for as long as possible, which at the time was only a matter of minutes before his stamina gave away. That was mainly what had started Issei's resolve to get fitter.

"Not today Issei" Ruval said with a sigh. "Today before you go back to your King I want you to learn how to use these," the Phenex said as his fiery wings burst into existence. Issei's eyes widened in surprise. "Didn't you say that I couldn't learn how do use those originally?" The Red Dragon Emperor asked curiously.

Ruval sighed in annoyance. "Originally that was the case but you've surpassed my expectations. You've even improved quicker than my brother," Ruval stated solemnly. Issei looked at Ruval in surprise. "I improved quicker than Riser did?" Issei said in surprise.

At this Ruval became silent. Issei extinguished the flames in his palms and asked, "Ruval?" The Phenex shook his head before smiling weakly at the Sekiryuutei. "Nah, Riser's a prodigy when it comes to using our gifts. I meant my other brother…" Ruval said, trailing off towards the end.

"I've never seen your other brother," Issei stated. Ruval feebly smiled at Issei's statement. "That's because my parents disowned him three years ago for selling our Phoenix tears on the black market," Issei's mouth opened in shock for a second before he closed it. Ruval noticed this and laughed.

"There's no point hiding your shame Issei," Ruval began. "What my brother did was wrong. I heard he still creates the tears, just in smaller quantities, and sells them on the black market the same as before."

Issei nodded and Ruval scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess we'd better focus on your training rather than my life story," the Phenex stated. Issei nodded and awaited further instructions.

"Right so as I showed you earlier were going to be focusing on getting you're wings but before we do this I've got to warn you about the consequences," Ruval said. Issei looked at the Phoenix and his expression clearly showed the confusion on his face.

"Spread out your wings," Ruval commanded. Issei felt his clothes split open at his lower back as the familiar Devil wings sprouted from the lower part of his spine. "As we have our fiery wings you won't need your standard devil ones, so most likely learning how to use these fiery wings means that your old ones will disappear." Ruval stated.

Issei retracted his old wings and simply sighed. "Regardless of whether I lose my Devil Wings or not I need to get stronger. I've got to do this." Ruval smiled at this nodded at Issei's decision.

"Well played Issei. Let's get to work on getting you those wings!" Ruval said, his face contorting into a grin. Issei nodded and they started to work.

Issei started to gather the fire in his palms. "Good! Now channel that fire into where your Devil wings sprout from!" Ruval shouted as he watched Issei's flames grow higher and higher.

Issei gritted his teeth as he moved the fire around his body. So far he could shoot the flames out of most of his body. Issei had found that after a while he could reinforce his kicks and punches with the flames, making them stronger.

Sweat started to pour down Issei's face as fiery wings started to develop from Issei's back. "Keep going!" Ruval shouted as the fiery wings started to develop more. The flames became more defined and wing-shaped as Issei pumped more demonic power into them.

Issei stopped pushing his energy into the wings and felt the familiar feeling of his wings moving slightly. Ruval sent him a sarcastic round of applause, making Issei smirk at the Devil.

"Thanks Ruval," Issei said as he held out his hand. The Devil hesitated before shaking his hand. "Whilst how we met wasn't the best way you've been a good student," Ruval said. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask," Ruval finished. Issei smiled as he stepped back.

"Now I believe that your King wants you back for when school starts so this is where we part ways," Ruval said in a noble tone. A serious look appeared on Issei's face as he nodded.

"Also Issei I have a favour to ask of you before you go," Ruval said in a severe tone. "In the near future Ravel wants to try to attend a human school. I want you to look out for her when she does."

Issei nodded and a familiar teleportation circle appeared beneath his feet. Ruval held his hand up to say goodbye as Issei was teleported away.

- Back At Vali's House –

"Where is he?" A girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes moaned as she waited out by the front gates. A girl beside her laid on top of the wall, staring at the sky. "He isn't even supposed to be here for another twenty minutes or so Tamano," the girl on top of the wall replied.

The brown haired girl, now identified as Tamano, sighed and started to pace around the gate. Occasionally Tamano's hair or eyes colour would flit between another colour and their original colours.

"God- OW! I hate waiting Tia!" Tamano shouted out loud. The Dragon king couldn't help but laugh at Tamano accidently saying the biblical God's name. Tia went to reply but a shadow loomed overhead. Standing back the blonde haired girl looked up and watched as the person soaring high above descended.

"For a legendary Youkai you don't have a lot of patience," Another girl quipped playfully. Tamano rolled her eyes and shot back, "When you've been through what I have you wouldn't have so much tolerance Vali."

Vali sighed and nodded. "Well he should be here any time soon-" Vali began but she stopped as a red teleportation circle appeared on the floor in front of them. The three of them moved backwards and watched as a figure materialised in the circle.

"Issei!" The three of them shouted as he appeared in front of them. The Red Dragon Emperor smiled at the three of them tackled him in an embrace. "Hey everyone," Issei said finally as they stopped suffocating him.

"How was it?" Vali asked as they all pulled away. Issei scratched the back of his head as he answered, "I learnt how to use fire demonic magic to a better extent," Issei began as he extended his wings to prove his point.

Vali gasped at Issei's wings. The fiery wings made the air shimmer with the intense heat and embers occasionally fell from them. Unlike last time the wings now looked more defined, making Issei appear to be a fiery angel.

"Wow," Vali murmured as Issei retracted his wings again. The Sekiryuutei went slightly red at Vali's murmuring, "Apart from that I learnt how to use some of the wind magic that Phenex are also known for."

At this Issei started to manipulate the winds around him slightly. A gentle breeze started to pass through the area around them and Vali smiled in bliss. "You've done well Issei, I think that as a group we should start doing more training."

Issei smiled at the praise. "Sure Vali."

- That Night –

Issei walked into his room and proceeded to pull back the covers. Since he had gotten home that day the three girls had bombarded him with questions and made him show what he had learnt from Ruval during his training. The fact that he could use the fire and wind magic to strengthen his blows surprised Vali and the others.

Stripping down to his boxers, Issei climbed into his bed and smiled at the softness of his covers. This was much better than when he was staying at the Phenex residence. The Sekiryuutei yawned as he pulled the covers closer to him.

Issei settled down and started to drift when knocking could be heard at his door. Issei sighed in annoyance and rolled out of his bed. The knocking on the door became more rapid as Issei fumbled around in the dark.

As the Red Dragon Emperor opened the door he was tackled to the floor. "Issei," the person mumbled into his chest. Issei could feel a slight wetness on his chest. "Vali?" Issei asked as he looked at the mass of silver hair in front of him.

Vali looked at Issei's hazel brown eyes she murmured, "I had a nightmare, that's all." Issei nodded and pulled Vali into a hug. For a second the White Dragon Emperor stiffened at his embrace before relaxing slightly.

"What was your dream about?" Issei questioned as he pulled back slightly. Vali blushed as she recalled her dream. "N-Nothing! It's over now!" Vali said quickly, waving her hands in exaggeration. Issei rolled his eyes at his friend's quick reaction.

Issei walked over to his bed and climbed back in. He expected Vali to leave but she stood their rubbing her knees together nervously. Issei now realised what Vali was wearing. Vali was standing there in a dark blue T-Shirt that went down to around her mid-thigh.

"Issei… Can I stay with you tonight?" Vali asked nervously. Issei anxiously swallowed as he replied, "Um, sure Vali." Issei got out of bed and gestured for Vali to lay there in. Vali went an even deeper shade of crimson as she realised what Issei was doing.

"Umm Issei," Vali began, "I meant umm… In the same bed." Issei's eyes widened in realisation. Vali blushed even more and almost whispered, "If it's not ok then I'll-"

"No! I mean it's ok if you do," Issei quickly said. Vali just nodded as she climbed into Issei's bed with the Sekiryuutei close behind her. Vali shivered at the contacts between the two of them as Issei wrapped his arms around her waist.

The White Dragon Emperor smiled to herself as the two of them laid there together. Slowly they both fell into the realm of dreams.

- The Next Morning –

"Just choose already!" someone shouted inside the house, waking up Vali. The White Dragon Emperor groaned as she tried to stretch her limbs. Issei mumbled as Vali started to move next to him. Their door swung open as an annoyed Dragon King stormed in.

"Issei can you please tell Tamano to-" Tia began before she noticed who was laying in the bed next to him.

"Umm…" Tia began. Issei had finally got up and started to look around his room. The room went deathly silent as Issei started to regain his senses and stretch out.

"Issei," Tia began, catching the Red Dragon Emperor's attention. As his eyes started to focus he noticed the Dragon King standing by the door and then Vali lying in his bed next to him.

"Tia this isn't what it looks like!" Issei shouted. The Chaos Karma Dragon slowly backed out, despite Issei and Vali's shouts of innocence. With a sigh Issei got out of the bed with Vali doing the same soon after.

"We'd better get downstairs," Issei stated as he started to pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for breakfast. Vali started to get out of the bed before blushing and pulling the covers closer to her.

"All my clothes are in my room," Vali trailed off. Issei smirked slightly before walking out of the room and across the corridor to Vali's room. He grabbed some clothes from inside Vali's room and rushed back.

"Here," Issei said as he chucked the clothes at Vali. The White Dragon Emperor smiled in gratitude and Issei waited outside of his room to give her some privacy. As he stepped outside his room Issei heard someone shouting in one of the nearby rooms.

Issei located the source of the noise and stepped inside. Tamano was standing in front of a mirror changing various parts of her appearance. Issei watched for a while before stepping in.

"Tamano what are you doing?" Issei asked. The Fox Spirit froze as she heard Issei's voice. The Fox Spirit turned around and gave Issei a small smile. "I'm deciding how I want to look for school."

To prove her point Tamano changed her hair to a midnight black and her eyes to a bright violet. Issei recoiled at the likeness to Raynare. Tamano picked up on this and smirked slightly.

"Remind you of anyone?" Tamano asked innocently as she changed her appearance again to match that of Rias Gremory's. Issei's jaw dropped and Tamano giggled at his reaction. Tamano changed once more, this time matching the blue-eyed, blond-haired appearance of Tia.

"Really?" Issei asked sceptically. Tamano smirked again at Issei's reaction. Tamano changed again, this time into the form of Vali. Issei turned away, blushing heavily. The Kitsune noticed this and laughed. "Aww," Tamano said as she heard Issei breathe a sigh of relief.

"I really envy Vali you know," Tamano started as she walked closer to Issei. "After all of her training she really did develop an amazing body," Tamano said as she twirled around, making a show of Vali's athletic legs. Issei went a deeper shade of crimson and shuffled around his chair.

"I know she could have used demonic magic to change her appearance but she's gotten her figure all naturally. It's amazing really," Tamano muttered to herself. The Fox Spirit then turned her attention back to Issei.

"So Issei," Tamano said as she pressed her chest against Issei's. "What. Do. You. Think. Of. Vali?" Tamano said as she looked deep into Issei's eyes. Issei shuffled around on his feet and Tamano giggled as she felt Issei's reaction.

"Tamano stop," Issei said with as much conviction as he could muster. The Kitsune pulled away slightly, still giggling at his reaction. "I think I've decided on how I want to look for school," Tamano said as she changed once more. This though Tamano had gone back to her familiar appearance with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Without any hesitation Tamano pressed her lips against Issei's. The Red Dragon Emperor's eyes opened in surprise as Tamano pulled away. With a sly wink the Kitsune ran out of the room, carrying the bundle of clothes that was her school uniform.

Issei sighed as Tamano left the room. Issei turned around to walk out of the room only to see Vali standing there, her face a mask of rage. "Stupid horny Fox!" Vali shouted as she ran down the stairs after Tamano.

- At School –

Issei walked into his classroom with Vali and Tia just behind him. Tamano had to fill out the final forms which had details of her transfer to Kuoh Academy so she was most likely going to be coming in mid-way through form time.

"Attention class," their form tutor said as he walked in. The rest of the class looked towards their form-tutor. Issei caught the glance of Kiba Yuuto as he shot the Red Dragon Emperor a look of gratitude. Issei smiled back. Ever since Issei and Vali had saved Rias from her arranged marriage Rias' peerage had shown them various signs of gratitude. Even Akeno had seemingly warmed up to them a little more even though this was a very slight difference.

"Today we have a new student joining us," their Form-Tutor began before whispering overtook the classroom.

"A new student?" Someone whispered.

"Didn't we only just get Valerie?" Another questioned. Kiba glanced curiously at Vali, who had a smirk on her face. The door slid open and Tamano walked in.

The Fox-Spirit gave a cute wink as she stood in front of the class, catching the attention of most of the boys in the classroom, before saying; "My name is Tamano Maezaki, please look after me!"

Most of the boys immediately started shouting, arguing over who should take care of her. Tamano watched them all fight over her and smirked to herself. Everyone went silent as they watched Tamano walk over to Issei.

"Issei!" The Kitsune shouted as she engulfed the Red Dragon Emperor in a hug. Everyone went silent for a second then everyone blew up in rage.

"What!" Matsuda shouted, his face red from anger.

"Lucky Bastard! First Tia, then Vali and now another new girl!" Motohama raged out loud. Matsuda started to cry as he wailed, "why won't this unfairness end?"

"Shut up Perverts!" Murayama shouted as she got her Shinai out to prove her point.

"If you weren't such perverts you wouldn't have this problem!" Katase shouted, also drawing out her Shinai. The Perverted Do whimpered as they looked at the two Shinai the girls had in their hands.

Tamano smirked at the scene she had caused, receiving glares from the devils and the Dragon King present. The Fox Spirit gave them an innocent look which made Issei sigh in frustration.

- After School –

Issei sighed as the final bell went that day. Tamano had been causing havoc all day by pressing herself against him for the majority of the day, much to the distaste of Vali and Tiamat, which had started many rumours about the two of them.

Vali walked up to Issei as he was about to leave. "We're needed outside. There's been a stray exorcist sighted and Dad wants us to get rid of him." Issei nodded and the two of them walked out of school.

Tamano was waiting outside for them both. She smiled at them both and was met by their glares. The Kitsune playfully rolled her eyes and playfully asked, "You can't still be mad at me for today." Tamano started to pout cutely which made Issei blush and Vali glare even more.

As neither Vali nor Issei replied the Kitsune rolled her eyes and stated, "I sense the stray exorcist around the back of the school. There's already someone fighting them." Both Heavenly Dragon Emperors nodded and the three of them started to run around to the back of the school.

Tamano kept talking whilst they were running, "Tiamat said she had to go after school so she can't help us. Something about being a judge for the Rating Games." Vali nodded in acceptance. "It was her job before she took on guarding Issei so it's only natural she'd go back to doing so."

As the three of them rounded the corner they noticed Kiba holding one of his demonic swords, fighting a white haired man.

"Devil bastard you're kind of fast!" The white haired man shouted as he blocked another swing from Kiba. Kiba gritted his teeth as he summoned swords to pierce the stray exorcist. "Freed!" Kiba shouted as he blocked another swing from the Exorcist. Freed cackled as he shot a light bullet from his gun. The bullet grazed Kiba's left shoulder and he went down due to the light poisoning him.

Issei went to intervene but Vali held him back. "Wait," she instructed calmly as she gestured to two figure sitting on top of the school building. Freed was about to lay the finishing blow on the Prince of Kuoh when one of the figure moved. They seemed almost as quick as lightning and they lunged at Freed's exposed side.

"Freed Sellzen," the person began as their comrade jumped down beside them. "You are a tray Exorcist that has turned away from the eyes of God. You have forsaken your duty and the punishment for that is death."

Freed looked at both of the figures clad in white robes and licked his lips. "I'm sure that both of you would give me a better fight then that shitty devil over there but I'm still needed for Galilei's plans."

One of the robed figures shouted, "Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop!" Freed laughed and licked his lips.

"Another time, shitty Exorcists!" Freed shouted as he threw a small bomb at the floor. The bomb erupted into an array of light that blinded everyone. When they regained their sense of sight Freed was gone.

"Dammit!" one of the robed figures shouted in frustration, pulling back her hood. Beneath her hood the person's facial features could be seen. She had chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side, which was accompanied by cat-like yellow eyes.

"Calm down Xenovia," her comrade chastised as she to remove her hood. Long light brown hair fluttered out of the hood as she turned around to face Issei and everyone else. Violet eyes stared at Issei with a flicker of recognition in them. Vali thought she recognised the person and her thoughts were confirmed as Issei stepped forward.

"Irina?" He asked, unsure of himself.

The girl blinked as she remembered Issei. "Issei-Kun?" she whispered as she watched Issei nod in conformation. The two of them started to run to each other but they were cut of as a blonde haired person held a sword at Irina's throat.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" Issei shouted, the tension rising as Kiba glared at the two Exorcists. Kiba held his hand out and another sword, the Holy Eraser, sprung from the earth into his outstretched hand.

With Holy Eraser Kiba gestured to the ribbon that was wrapped around Irina's upper arm, which was moments ago a sword.

"Why do you have an Excalibur?"

- End of Chapter –

A/N- So what do you guys think? Don't know why but this chapter took me ages to write in comparison to how long it usually does. Anyway updates will be slowing now because tomorrow I go back to school so expect updates less frequently then they have been for the last week or so.

Also I've set up a forum for which I've posted ideas about certain Sacred Gears and my original character information. This way I can easily post my ideas for others to see. I was kind of annoyed at the lack of original Sacred Gears or certain Longinus may work considering we haven't heard about certain ones, such as Absolute Demise and Innovate Clear, and how they will work. I found it an absolute nightmare to figure out what these could be so these could be guidelines for others.

The link is: forum/My-Story-Ideas/167601/

Or if that doesn't work because fanfiction takes it away: .net(slash)forum(slash)My-Story-Ideas(slash)167601(slash)


	11. Life 2-2: Grudge Match and Excalibur!

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

- Chapter Start! -

Kiba pressed his Holy Eraser harder against the ribbon on Irina's arm. "Answer my question!" Kiba shouted, showing a side of himself that Issei had never seen before.

"Excalibur as in the sword from the Arthurian Legends?" Issei asked. Vali nodded. "The original sword was shattered a long time ago and split into fragments. Those two," Vali said indicating to the two Exorcists, "have two of them." Issei's eyes widened in amazement but worry flashed across his face as Kiba's expression grew darker.

Issei ran forward as Kiba Pinned Irina against the school building, his Holy Eraser now at her throat. "Answer my damn question!" Kiba shouted even louder. Irina squirmed under his grip and Xenovia had unsheathed her own sword.

"Devil I suggest you unhand my partner or I'll run you through with my Excalibur," Xenovia threatened whilst walking forward menacingly. Kiba's face was a mask of rage.

"So you have one two," Kiba said as he summoned his sword, Flame Delete, and pointed it at the sword in the Exorcist's hand. Xenovia stopped walking for a second before she growled at Kiba, "What's your problem with Excalibur?"

Issei started to walk forward, hoping to defuse the situation, when Kiba angrily shouted back, "those damn swords are the reason I lost my comrades!" Xenovia and Irina looked confused for a moment until their eyes widened in realisation.

"Y-You're that survivor from the Holy Sword Project!" Irina spluttered. Kiba's face grimaced at those memories.

"Kiba," Issei began. His face was an emotionless mask but his eyes betrayed his face as they were seething with anger. "Let go of Irina now or I'll do something I regret," Issei stated menacingly. Kiba's eyes widened but he didn't let go of Irina's throat.

"Kiba!" someone shouted as Issei heard the familiar sounds of someone running on concrete. "Stop it! Let her go!" The person shouted as more people started to run over.

"B-Buchou?" Kiba said, his face showing shock. "Let her go Kiba!" Rias shouted as she watched Kiba slowly remove his hand from Irina's throat. In the instant Kiba let the Exorcist go the Prince of Kuoh was hoisted in the air and slammed into the same wall he had held Irina against.

"If you had killed her," Issei began as he felt an arm on his shoulder. The Sekiryuutei turned around, ready to inflict pain on whoever had interrupted him. Instead he met the gaze of Vali, her deep blue eyes filled with worry.

"Just stop Issei, Irina's ok and that's all that matters," Vali said with a small smile. Issei forced a smile onto his face. The White Dragon Emperor sighed as Issei felt Kiba fall to the floor. Vali's expression instantly changed as she looked at Kiba, who was massaging his throat and sending death glares at the two Exorcists.

"Consider yourself luck Kiba. If you had gone and hurt Irina I don't think even I could have stopped Issei from injuring you. Permanently." Vali snarled at the Devil. Kiba paled considerably and walked over to Rias.

"Kiba what are you doing!" Rias scolded as he walked over. The Devil hung his head in shame and walked away from the school grounds. Rias looked at the three Devils and the two Exorcists that were standing nearby. Issei was checking Irina over, taking care as he did so. Rias smiled to herself as she watch the Red Dragon Emperor check the Exorcist over.

"You really are one of a kind Issei," Rias mused out loud. Vali spun around as she heard Rias think out loud. The crimson-haired demon noticed this and went a bright shade of red as she walked off.

Issei sighed as Rias' peerage left. He helped Irina to her feet and was engulfed in a hug by the violet-eyed girl.

"Issei!" Irina cried as she hugged the Sekiryuutei. Issei smiled as his childhood friend tightened her grip on him.

"Praise to the Lord for allowing me to re connect with my childhood friend," Irina cried and Issei winced slightly at the prayer Irina had just said.

Irina pulled away and smiled at Issei. Her partner, Xenovia, came over and wrapped her sword in a white cloth. The two of them pulled on their white cloaks and they looked the same as they had before they had battle the stray exorcist.

The two of them gazed at the people around them. Tamano was now leaning against a wall, taking the situation in silently. Issei was now standing next to a silver haired girl who seemed familiar to Irina.

The exorcist's eyes flew open as she remembered the girl. "V-Valerie?" she stuttered as she looked at the White Dragon Emperor. Vali shuffled around on her feet as she replied, "its Vali now."

Irina nodded in acceptance and walked over to the Longinus user. As soon as she got close Irina pulled Vali into a hug. The Devil froze at this as Irina pulled away. "Even though I only knew you for a little while you were still there with me and Issei. We're friends right?" Irina asked, her expression showing her honesty.

Vali nodded, making Irina smile. Issei interrupted the two of them by asking, "So what are you both doing here in Japan? Irina you moved abroad to England around ten years ago now." Irina pouted cutely at this.

"My dad works for the church and I had to go wherever his job took him Issei," Irina began. "At the age of ten my parents enrolled me into an exorcist school in Rome. I graduated and now I'm here doing a mission for Michael-Sama," Irina explained with stars in her eyes. Vali resisted to roll her eyes at Irina's infatuation with the church.

"What's your mission?" Vali asked in a more serious tone. This time her comrade stepped in. "Irina can't tell you that," Xenovia said curtly. Irina glared at her comrade before choosing to stay silent.

"All we ask, Devils, is that you stay out of the way," Xenovia said emotionlessly. Irina's eyes widened as she heard this. "Mou, my Issei is a Devil! Why do you test me God?" Irina cried. The three Devils nearby cringed at the name of the biblical God.

"Please, no praying," Vali groaned as she massaged her temples. Irina's eyes widened at this. "S-Sorry Vali!" She shouted as the Exorcist bowed in apology.

"Please just don't do it anymore," Vali groaned as she stopped rubbing her head. Irina smiled weakly at this. "So when did you both become Devils?"

Vali's sweat dropped and Issei scratched his head nervously. "I was killed by an Angel and Vali revived using her Evil Pieces," Issei said. Irina's eyes widened at this.

"N-No an Angel wouldn't do that!" Irina cried in disbelief. Tamano had now walked over to the group, tired of simply leaning against a wall.

"It's true," Vali stated, "I fought her after she killed him and revived him with my pawn pieces."

Xenovia opened her mouth to object but was cut off by a glare from Irina. The Exorcist immediately fell silent.

"We'll talk about that later. For now I want to catch up with my childhood friend!" Irina declared.

- The Occult Research Club Room –

"So if you stay out of our way we won't kill you," Xenovia said coldly. Rias' eyebrow raised at this. "You've come into the territory of two- no three devils," Rias started shooting an apologetic glance at Vali after her mistake. "And you're trying to threaten us? Especially when two of us are siblings of Maou and the other is the adopted daughter of the Grigori leader?"

Xenovia glared at Rias. "We have the power of God on our side," she stated as if it was the answer. Meanwhile Kiba was sitting in the corner clenching and unclenching his fists. Two Excalibur's were in the same room as him. The same swords that brought him and his comrades so much pain.

"Well if that's all," Rias replied unfeelingly. Xenovia nodded brusquely and got up to leave the room. Irina did the same but looked at Issei as she did so. "Issei! After our mission I want to catch up with you and talk," Irina stated blushing red as she did so.

Tamano started to smirk at the Exorcist's statement. "How many girls are you going to make fall for you Issei?" The Kitsune asked herself whilst mentally sighing. As the two Exorcists got up to leave the blonde-haired knight of Gremory blocked their exit.

"Get out of our way devil," Xenovia calmly asked. Kiba's fist tightened at this. "No," he answered equally as calm. In an instant the blue-haired Exorcist had removed her sword from its protective cloth and its point was pointed directly at Kiba's face. The Prince of Kuoh glared at her in anger.

"I wish to fight you and the other Excalibur user," Kiba stated as he pushed the point of the sword away from his face whilst wincing slightly. Xenovia smirked at this and mocked him saying, "I would say so but if we do this then you'll be badly out-numbered."

The room fell silent as this. Everyone noticed that Kiba's hands were balled up into tight fists. "I've come so far," the blonde-haired devil thought, "I must avenge my comrades."

Issei felt Vali nudge him slightly. The Sekiryuutei turned around to see the White Dragon Emperor indicating for him to help Kiba. With a sigh Issei stepped forward.

"Then I'll just even the odds," Issei said as he stepped forwards beside Kiba. The Devil's eyes widened a second in surprise before he continued to stare at the Excalibur that Xenovia now held at her side.

"Mou, is the Lord testing me by making me fight my childhood friend? Oh Lord why do you test my faith!" Irina cried, giving the devils in the room a headache. Issei smirked at this. "I guess we'll find out. Irina."

The Exorcist started to blush at this. "Mou, Issei-Kun!"

- Outside –

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear as Kiba created a demonic sword using his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. Xenovia unwrapped the Excalibur Destruction and Irina changed the shape of Excalibur mimic to a Katana.

"We can finally have our revenge, my comrades," Kiba said whilst trailing off towards the end. Rias looked at her pawn in disappointment but said nothing.

"The match will go on until either both opponents are defeated or one is unconscious. You may begin," Vali stated. Kiba instantly went on the offensive, slashing away at Xenovia. The Exorcist was easily defending against the Devil's poorly timed attacks.

"Kiba's aura's darker," Tamano stated calmly. Koneko walked up beside her and nodded. "I can sense it too," Koneko agreed. Worry was spread across her face. The Kitsune smiled at the younger girl. "It's good to see you using your Senjitsu, Nekoshou," Tamano said happily. Koneko's face immediately darkened.

"Only in small amounts," the white haired Youkai said. "I don't trust myself to use it anymore." The Kitsune grimaced at this.

"You shouldn't be scared of your abilities Koneko," Tamano said wearily. The smaller girl sighed in defeat as she walked away.

Meanwhile the match between the Exorcists and the Devils was still carrying on. Kiba was now on the defensive as Xenovia was pounding away at his sword. Occasionally one of his blades would break and Kiba would create another demonic sword using sword birth. None of his blades couldn't withstand the Excalibur.

Issei and Irina seemed to be a fair match. The brown-haired girl was an exceptional swordsman and Issei was currently trying to break through her defence. Occasionally the Sekiryuutei's Gauntlet would announce "BOOST!" and the power of his attacks would increase. It would only be a matter of time until Issei broke through her defence.

"Mou, Issei-Kun why are you so mean," Irina cried as a cute pout played itself across her face. Issei went a bright red and jumped back.

"That's cheating Irina!" Issei shouted as Irina cocked her head to the side innocently. "Huh Issei?"

Issei pulled back and extended his wings. The Phoenix fire spread wildly and taking the rough shape of wings. Over time the flames settled down and feathers crafted out of fire could seen manifesting.

"Your wings!" Irina shouted in surprise. Issei smirked at her reaction as fire encircled his fist. "BOOST!" The Boosted Gear shouted as the flames around Issei's fist got wilder and more intense.

"Irina let's do this!" Issei shouted as he charged at the brown-haired girl. Irina grimaced and readied her Excalibur; the legendary sword fragment glowed more intensely as Irina focused more.

The two met head on and a cloud of smoke travelled outwards from their impact. A green light glowed in the cloud and the familiar announcement of "BOOST!" could be heard clearly.

As the smoke cleared Irina could be seen supporting herself with the Excalibur Mimic and Issei was standing in front of her with his gauntlet in front of his face. The match concluded between the two of them. Xenovia and Kiba were still fighting. Kiba was now on the offensive but it seemed as if the blue-haired Exorcist was simply playing with him. Each of Kiba's strikes were easily blocked and Xenovia had a bored look on her face that only made Kiba angrier.

"Stop messing with me!" Kiba shouted in frustration as he swung his newest creation, Replenish Calm, at Xenovia with his full force. The Exorcist saw her chance as Excalibur Destruction started to shine brightly. Kiba, realising his mistake, tried to move away but his momentum carried him right into the path of the Excalibur's destructive path.

Kiba's sword shattered instantly and deep lacerations appeared all over his body. The Devil tried to stand but his legs gave away beneath him. As soon as he went down the match was over and Rias ran over to his side.

"Kiba!" The crimson-haired Devil shouted as she watched her servant fall to the floor. The blonde haired Prince gave a weak smile as he tried to move his limbs.

"Sorry Buchou," Kiba began weakly. "I couldn't get my revenge for my comrades," he groaned. Rias stroked his head as he laid in her lap. Silently Rias cast a small healing spell over the Devil and Kiba fell into a deep sleep.

Issei walked over to the two of them and lifted Kiba up. The blonde haired boy was extremely light, which was most likely a trait of being a knight, in his arms and his face held a form or serenity that wasn't present in battle.

"Thanks Issei," Rias mumbled as she watched the Red Dragon Emperor carry her knight for her. Issei simply smiled, making Rias blush slightly.

"Why does Kiba hate the Holy Sword 'Excalibur' so much Rias?" Issei asked as they were face to face. Any previous signs of infatuation were gone and replaced with a solemn look.

"Kiba is a test subject from the Holy Sword Project."

-Ten Years Ago –

"Calling for subject sixty-four," someone announced through a speaker. A small scrawny girl got up and started to walk over to the doorway. Two men in Exorcist's clothing opened a door for her and the girl walked through. Chances were they'd never see her again.

A small blonde-haired boy watched passively. His face an emotionless mask. This would happen every day. Someone would leave the facility every day and they wouldn't be seen again. The blonde-haired boy winced as the shackles around his ankles rubbed against the sores on his ankles.

As Kiba got into a more comfortable position the doors which the brown haired girl had exited through swung open. A bespectacled elderly man with grey hair and a moustache walked into the room. His priest clothes represented a high rank in the church and obsidian black eyes glared at the children around him in disappointment.

"That girl seemed to have an unusually large amount of the gene we needed, the others aren't needed any longer," the man sneered. The men in exorcists outfits nodded and the man walked back through the door.

The Exorcists nodded to each other. One of them was visibly sweating as they left the room. The blonde haired boy looked at the doorway and then at his comrades. They rarely spoke to each other but they all shared the same trail of thought.

As the doors closed behind them a small canister rolled lazily across the floor. Green gas billowed out of the small canister and started to fill the room.

Coughing started to fill the room and people fell to the floor, their lungs feeling as if they were filled with acid. The blonde haired boy started to choke on the vile gas. This was how his life was going to end; stuck inside a dingy room surrounded by his comrades.

As the blonde haired boy curled into a ball, ready to die, the nearby wall exploded. Gunshots could be heard and people shouting.

"Devils!" someone shouted. The children watched as some of the Exorcists they had seen earlier ran into the snowstorm outside. Blasts of red energy could be seen occasionally and screams of pain were heard even more frequently.

Without hesitation the blonde haired boy ran towards the opening ion the wall. Trying to survive out there was better than dying of the gas in here. Gunshots could be heard as more children started to follow. The snow was cold against their feet and occasionally the rags they wore would get caught on the branches of the tree they ran under.

"The children are escaping!" Someone shouted as they kept running. More gunshots could be heard now and occasionally… The scream of a child.

The Exorcists had turned their attention onto the fleeing test subjects, shooting them as they tried to escape.

The blonde-haired boy tried to run but a Exorcist blocked his path. His face held an indescribable sadness as he pulled a gun out from his holster.

"I'm sorry my child," he said as he pointed the gun to the boy's forehead. The boy closed his eyes, waiting for his imminent death.

As soon as he closed his eyes the blonde haired boy felt himself get pushed away. His eyes snapped open as he noticed the body of one of his comrades on the floor, a pool of blood slowly spreading from a gaping hole in his torso. The Exorcist looked at the fallen child in shock. She had sacrificed herself to save another.

"G-Go," the girl whispered, her hand trembling due to the immense pain. "At least one of us can survive." As soon as she said this the girl's hand went limp. Tear welled up in the blonde-haired boy's eyes as he got to his feet. The Exorcist once again aimed the pistol at his head. There would be no saving him this time.

The screams of the children had died out. However, no one was under the guise that they had escaped. There were none of them left to scream. The Exorcist took aim and his finger tightened on the trigger.

As soon as the Exorcist started to tighten his finger red energy flew towards his head, severing it entirely from his body. For a second the body stood still but then it slumped to the floor, blood gushing out of his neck. The blonde haired boy ran as a lone figure walked over. The man had silver hair and startling blue eyes. Without hesitation the boy ran from the slowly advancing man, wincing at every step he took in the snow.

"Rivezim, we have a survivor!" Someone shouted from a couple of metres away. The silver haired man smiled and replied, "Leave them be. We've done our job." At that the silver haired man, now identified as Rivezim, walked away.

The blonde haired boy walked for miles through the snowy forest. Each step felt as if he was walking on needles. He had long lost the feeling in his hands and toe but he willed himself to keep going. The cold was cutting through his clothes and felt like an icy knife against his skin.

"I-Must go on," he mumbled to himself. His organs were starting to shut down from the intense cold. The blonde-haired boy fell to his knees, unable to walk on. His fierce determination was the only thing that had kept him going so far.

The boy looked around at where he had fallen. The icy forest was beautiful whilst at the same time dangerous and deadly. His eyes flitted shut once more and this time when he opened them a head of crimson hair was in his vision.

A small girl wrapped in warm woolly clothing was standing over him with a curious expression. In her hands was a single chess piece. Her crimson hair fluttered in the chilled wind and her blue eyes contrasted entirely with her pale skin.

"Live for me," she whispered as the girl pushed the chest piece into his chest.

- End of Chapter –

Thanks for your patience people. I know I spent a long time getting this chapter up but this week I've had a total of three pieces of coursework to get in and in total I had written around 35,000 total for all three.

Utter nightmare. Anyway what I will confirm is this: the new peerage member will be appearing in the next chapter! I thought about making this a little longer but that was by far the best place to end it off. Once again I apologise and I'll update again soon!


	12. Life 2-3: Stray Devil? And New Longinus!

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Got to say that so far I'm really disappointed in the reviews. As I'm writing this I've only got three reviews for the latest chapter. Three! That's seriously like an all-time low XD. Usually in the first day is when you get the most reviews so that's reaaaly disappointing.

Also quick question. Does anyone know why I can't see my own story on the DxD page? I checked to see if it was there and the only way I can find it is by searching for it.

- Chapter Start! –

"He was a test subject?" Issei asked. Rias grimaced as she confirmed his thoughts. The Red Dragon Emperor's fist started to clench in anger.

"They did that to a kid?" He growled in anger. The hair on the back of Rias' neck started to stand up. Vali put a hand on his shoulder and the Sekiryuutei started to breathe out and release some of his anger.

"When I first met him, he didn't even have a name," Rias trailed off. Issei tensed at this but didn't comment on it.

"Where is he now?" Vali asked. Rias visibly sighed and indicated towards the old school building. "He's resting in there. Akeno's healing him right now." Vali nodded in acceptance.

"I think we'll call it day then," Vali stated. Rias nodded and started to walk off. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow then," The crimson haired devil stated as she turned around. Rias had one more look at Issei and blushed a bright red. Vali glared as Rias walked away with a bit more sway in her hips.

"Let's go Issei," Vali stated firmly. Issei nodded and the two of them, along with Tamano who had so far stayed silent, walked away. The three of them walked around the corner and Vali summoned a magic circle for them. It was easier than walking home so why not?

- That Night –

Issei yawned as he pulled Vali closer to himself. The two of them had started to sleep together after Vali's first nightmare and they rarely didn't sleep together now.

"I-Issei," Vali groaned in her sleep. The Red Dragon Emperor tensed up at this. Vali was calling his name in her sleep. The White Dragon Emperor started to grip Issei tighter, pressing herself against Issei even harder.

"D-Don't go Issei," Vali moaned. Issei smiled as he hugged the White Dragon Emperor back.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Issei whispered as he closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. At this the door burst open and Tiamat raced in.

"Issei… Vali," Tia added after noticing the White Dragon Emperor lying in bed with the Red Dragon Emperor. "Get up. There's a Stray Devil loose downtown and we need to kill it." The Dragon King left soon after she had said that, probably to wake up the lazy Kitsune next door.

The White Dragon Emperor was up almost instantly. After detangling herself from Issei Vali proceeded to grab a bundle of clothes she had left on the floor and ran into the shower. Issei sighed as he got up and grabbed his own bundle of clothes. The Sekiryuutei pulled on a pair of shorts and laid in his bed, waiting for Vali to finish.

Vali rushed straight out of the bathroom and Issei took his turn in the shower. He got inside and stripped off his clothes as he jumped in. Immediately he turned on the cold tap and flinched as the water hit his body.

Issei looked down and went a bright red. He was lucky Vali was in such a hurry this morning as he tried to think of other things. After a minute or two Issei cranked up the temperature and quickly scrubbed himself clean.

After around five minutes Issei stepped out to see Vali standing in front of him waiting. She was dressed in a dark green shirt bra with a black jacket over the top. Along with this she was wearing a pair of burgundy jeans with black-pant like trousers over the top that covered the majority of his jeans.

Issei frowned as he looked at Vali's outfit. The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes and said, "What? It's better than simply wearing my school uniform," she shot playfully.

Issei frowned as he looked down at his own clothes. He wore his school uniform with his shirt opened and another red shirt underneath. "Maybe I'll try something new another time," he said whilst shrugging.

The door to their room burst open and a breathless Tamano ran in. "Are we ready to go?" she asked, still breathing heavily. The Fox Spirit was wearing a kimono that was loosely fit around the top. Underneath Issei could just make out some form of battle gear that was a midnight black.

The Dragon King walked in soon after. Tiamat was simply in her school uniform. If she really wanted to the blonde-haired girl could become a massive blue dragon so she didn't exactly need to worry about clothing.

"Let's move," Tia said as Vali created a magic circle. As the circle started to rise around the four of them, they could feel themselves being transported.

The circle disappeared and they recognized familiar warehouses that you could find in the south of their town. Issei strained his ears in an attempt to hear the stray devil. Pure silence radiated throughout the district.

All of a sudden a single scream pierced the silence. Without hesitation Issei ran towards the source of the scream, the others quickly followed. One of the warehouse's doors was ripped open and claw marks could be seen where the door hadn't been torn to shreds.

"Don't scream little girl, I just want to play," I sweet voice smoothly said within. The voice was enthralling and yet it made the hairs on the back of Issei's neck stand up.

"L-Leave me alone!" Someone shouted within. Without hesitation Issei ran through the shredded door frame.

"Issei!" Vali shouted, her voice filled with worry as she watch him run through the torn door. In the darkness she could see a green flash and an all too familiar, "BOOST!"

- Inside The Warehouse –

Slowly walking through the darkness Issei raised his left arm and his Longinus appeared on his arm. The Sacred Gear glowed with intense power and the emerald jewels glowed brighter than ever.

"Help me Ddraig…" Issei said as his Sacred Gear glowed even brighter. He felt full of energy, as if he had just boosted his power.

"Anytime partner," a voice replied, emanating from his left arm. Issei smiled as his gauntlet announced, "BOOST!"

Issei felt even more power flood him. Instinctually he spread his fiery wings and illuminated the warehouse. As his Phoenix fire wings became more defined Issei could see more of the warehouse interior.

A teenage girl with platinum blonde hair was lying on the floor holding her head with one of her hands. In her other arm was a wolf with ash grey fur. The wolf in her arms was whining in pain and multiple slash marks could be seen across its body.

"Stop it!" the girl screamed as she pulled the wolf closer to her, which made it whine even more. Tears could be seen in puddles on the floor.

As Issei stepped forward he could hear a maniacal laugh resonate throughout the room. "But little girl. We've only just begun to have fun," the voice whispered. A shadow flitted around the warehouse and Issei held his gauntlet up to his face.

The wolf on the floor whined and tried to move, causing more blood to cascade from its wounds. The voice laughed once again. "It's pathetic really how one of the top ten strongest can be turned into almost nothing when pitted against another of the top ten strongest beings."

The girl raised her head and for the first time Issei could properly see her face. The girl had skin that was as white as snow and emerald green eyes that glared at the shadows.

Issei made to move forward but stopped as he noticed a figure step out of the shadows. A pale woman with raven black hair smiled serenely as she glided around the warehouse floor. Her chest was huge and threatened to burst from the tight corset she wore. It was almost as if he was looking at the embodiment of lust itself.

"You know I was supposed to convince you to join our cause, Eternal Ice Princess," the woman began. As she started to glide closer leathery bat wings started to slide out of her back. "Alas you were too stubborn and here we are now. Your guardian is mortally injured, you're rendered helpless because of your incompetence with your talents. And I'm perfectly fine whilst the only thing that's going to be left of you is most probably only a blood stain on the floor."

At this the girl shivered. Issei flinched as he watched the woman's face change. Her mouth opened wider and large fangs slowly elongated out of her jaw. The woman's round ears slowly became larger and pointed at the tips. "All of this trouble for one person," the woman carried on. "Because for you I had to get master Rivezim involved. All because of that stupid mutt," she shouted as the Devil pointed to the wolf cradled in the girl's arms, who instinctively pulled it towards her body.

Issei shivered as he heard the name of the woman's master. Rivezim. He was Vali's grandfather who had tried to kill her when Issei first met the White Dragon Emperor. They both were saved by Azazel but Issei had, until recently, his memories wiped of the event. His body winced as it remembered how easy it was for the 'Super-Devil' to flick him away like a speck of dust. If the woman had to call in Rivezim to dispatch of the wolf in that girls arms then it must have truly been a powerful opponent.

"And now your time is up," the woman finished in a sing song voice. She blinked a couple of times and her eyes lit up with red energy. A small ball of demonic magic appeared in her hand as she aimed it at the girl, who tried to shield the wolf in her arms with her body.

Issei sprung forward, knocking off the Devil's aim and sending her magic flying merely inches away from the platinum blonde's head.

The woman snarled as she flung herself at Issei. Her fingernails elongated into talons in mid-air, which she raked across Issei's gauntlet. Issei was stunned at the woman's speed. He'd only just managed to bring his gauntlet up to defend himself.

His wings shrunk a little back into his skin as Issei wrapped some of the legendary fire around his wrist.

"BOOST!" his gauntlet announced; immediately replenishing any lost stamina and increasing his power to even higher limits. The flames around his wrist flared out before Issei could control it.

The devil woman instinctually jumped back as her instincts told her to run. The devil gritted her teeth as she summoned her own demonic magic.

Balls of fire levitated around the woman. "Why do you have to interfere?" She roared as the balls of fire that levitated around her got larger. "Boosted Gear wielder, why do insist on fighting this girl's battle for her?"

Issei stole a glance at the girl who was struggling to get to her feet. Her emerald green eyes were filled with anger as she held her hand out in front of her. An icy blue aura surrounded the girl's right arm as an ornate bow materialised in her grasp.

The weapon was a simple short bow that was decorated with golden designs. Its primary colour was an icy blue and the bowstring looked like spun gold.

The devil snarled as she watched the girl examine the short bow. "Shitty Dragon Emperor. You're interfering with our plans," the woman growled as she lunged at the blonde-haired girl.

The wolf at her feet growled as the girl instinctively pulled back on the bowstring. Icy blue energy started to gather on the bowstring. In a matter of seconds an icy blue arrow, with an arrowhead that was a slightly darker shade of blue, manifested on the bowstring.

Without any hesitation the girl let the arrow fly and it sailed slightly off target. Issei's jaw almost dropped as he watched the arrow's trajectory change and bury itself in the woman's throat.

The stray devil jumped away, stopping her advance. Issei raced forward and swung his flame covered fist at the devil. The woman easily avoided the punch.

"Ha-ha," the woman began. "You'll never be able to hi-" she began but the stray devil stopped abruptly and started to cough blood; the arrow lodged in her throat obviously causing her discomfort.

Issei held his hand out and started to manifest the winds in front of him. A small compressed ball of Wind Magic gathered in front of him. A trail of sweat trickled down the side of Issei's face as he used the ball of wind to deflect the oncoming fireballs that were being thrown at him.

"Stupid Sekiryuutei!" the Devil shouted as she created one large fireball. Issei's sweat dropped at the sheer size of the fireball. The woman grinned manically as she launched it at the blonde haired girl.

In an attempt to save herself the girl tried to fire some of her arrows but they seemingly melted as soon as they hit the fireball.

Without hesitation Issei jumped in front of the fireball. "BOOST! (*10)" his Sacred Gear announced as he stood in front of the fireball. The back of his clothes tore open as two tornados erupted from his lower spine.

Issei screamed in agony as blood came rushing out of his back when the tornados collided with the fireball. The heat generated started to make the air shimmer. Issei's screams started to die down as the fireball begun to diminish in size. When the fiery sphere finally dispersed Issei was left barely standing, panting heavily.

The devil woman looked utterly surprised at what Issei had just done. "S-Sekiryuutei… You just stopped my most powerful attack," the woman stated in disbelief.

The blonde-haired girl looked at the brown-haired boy that had just stopped the woman's attack for her. Issei turned around and gave the girl a weak smile. The girl's face was a mask of shock and awe as Issei slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The devil woman gave a sadistic grin. Her target was defenceless at last. The woman stalked forward until a faint growl could be heard from the wolf lying on the floor. The woman's face was a look of shock.

"N-No," she whispered, guttered that her work was put to waste. The wolf had recovered and now she had no chance of winning.

"Lady Lilith, please forgive me," the woman whispered as she started to flap her wings and fly away. Her gaze locked onto the green-eyed girl whose bowstring was still drawn back. The devil's face twisted into a sneer as she rose a little higher.

"You're lucky that the Sekiryuutei has protected you. Without him your little protector would never have been able to recover enough. This is not the last time you will hear from the only remaining descendant of Belphegor. One of the seven princes of Hell," she stated with venom in her voice. As soon as she had finished speaking the woman shot upwards and blasted a hole through the warehouse roof.

The blonde haired girl look at the boy now unconscious on the floor in front of her. Any of the seriousness on his face had disappeared when he was unconscious and he looked almost innocence.

The girl sat down and pulled his head into her lap. The wolf beside her growled at the boy as it got to her feet. It opened its large maw and you could clearly see the large fangs that filled its mouth. The legendary fangs that could kill a God.

"Fenrir no!" The girl cried as she saw the wolf bare its fangs at the unconscious boy. Almost immediately the wolf closed its jaw and looked at the girl innocently, wagging its tail as it did so. The girl sighed in relief.

"Issei!" someone shouted as the sounds of feet hitting the floor echoed through the warehouse. Vali rushed towards the three of them with Tamano and Tiamat following closely behind. Vali noticed the three of them on the floor, with Issei lying unconscious in the girl's lap. Without hesitation the White Dragon Emperor rushed over to his side and got to her knees next to him.

The wolf growled next to the blonde haired girl and bared its fangs. "Fenrir stop! Please!" the girl shouted in an attempted to calm the angered wolf. Vali stepped backwards and called out her Sacred Gear, which glowed intimidatingly. The wolf snarled as it started to grow larger. It was around two metres tall now and still growing. "Please Fenrir, stop!" The blonde-haired girl screamed and the wolf snarled before he started to shrink again. Vali sighed in relief as she made her Sacred Gear dissipate into the air.

"What happened in here?" Vali asked, still cautiously eyeing the wolf. The blonde haired girl sighed as she absent-mindedly stroked Fenrir, who yipped happily in response. "I was cornered in this warehouse and he stepped in and saved me from the woman that was trying to kill me. He got defeated defending me from an attack and managed to buy Fenrir enough time to recover his strength."

Vali's eyes widened as he looked at the ash-grey wolf lying on the floor beside the platinum blonde. The wolf looked back with an intelligence that was way beyond anyone else in its species. "By Fenrir do you mean-" Vali began before the girl cut her off.

"Yes. The wolf with fangs that can kill a God," the girl finished seriously. The wolf yipped again bringing a smile to her face. "He's been my protector since I was born, ever since my parents found out I had a Sacred Gear."

Vali looked at the wolf that was stretching out its leg muscles. The wolf currently looked harmless as it wagged its tail and yipped happily.

"I think we need to talk about this back at my house." Vali stated as she tried to lift Issei. Despite being the White Dragon Emperor, Vali still found Issei really heavy.

The blonde-haired girl noticed Vali struggling and bent down to whisper into Fenrir's ear. Almost immediately the wolf began to grow, reaching up to around Vali's shoulder. Vali smiled gratefully as the wolf hoisted Issei onto its back. The wolf looked at her strangely before simply ignoring the White Dragon Emperor.

"Ugh…" Vali began as she looked at the blonde haired girl in confusion. The green-eyed girl rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So should we get going…? Err," Vali began but she stopped when the White Dragon Emperor realised that she didn't know this girls name.

The blonde-haired girl smiled at this and finished for her "Rinslet. Rinslet Laurenfrost."

- End of Chapter –

Right just want to add this in real quick. I apologise if you do not like my choice in character here. I immediately thought of characters who wielded a bow (if you checked out my sacred gear forum post you'd realised that I created the Longinus in advance) and when I noticed she was based around ice it just clicked and worked perfectly. Considering she also has her own familiar called Fenrir in her anime I thought it would be perfect!

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get another up soon.


	13. Life 2-4: Memories Suck

The Heavenly Dragon Emperors

A/N- Wow I got like way more reviews for the last chapter. Maybe I should ask for them more often :P

- Chapter Start! –

Vali looked around the living room as they all sat down. Issei had decided to sit on one of the large sofas and Tamano had decided to push herself as close to him as possible. The Sekiryuutei was blushing madly as he felt the Kitsune's breasts on either side of his arm. Vali herself had decided to sit on the other side of Issei, receiving a grateful look from the Red Dragon Emperor as he tried to remove the legendary Youkai from his arm.

Rinslet Laurenfrost sat in one of the empty armchairs facing the three of them. Her emerald green eyes shined with amusement as she watched the three of them sit on the sofa. Fenrir plodded over to her wearily and rested its head in her lap. The platinum-blonde smiled as she began to absent-mindedly stroked the wolf's head.

The Kitsune had stopped pressing herself into Issei as soon as Fenrir had walked in. The Fox-Spirit stared in awe as Rinslet stroked one of the top-ten strongest beings so casually.

"So why were you in that warehouse?" Issei began. Rinslet looked at the Red Dragon Emperor and blushed slightly. "I-I was scouting out the area for my parents and-" Rinslet began before Fenrir start to growl softly.

Beside the Red Dragon Emperor, Tamano burst into laughter. Issei and Vali both looked at the Fox-Spirit with confusion across her face. Rinslet, meanwhile had gone an even brighter red.

"Now why don't you tell them why you were really in that warehouse," Tamano stated with a smirk. Rinslet sighed as Fenrir snuggled its head into her lap more.

"I ran away from home around two weeks ago," she began. Vali's eyes widened at this. The White Dragon Emperor had considered this when she was still living with her real father, before she met Azazel.

Rinslet could see the disappointment on their faces. "You don't understand! I wasn't-"

"Wanted?" Vali finished for her; a cold glare spreading across her face. The White Dragon Emperor stood up, ignoring the growls of the legendary wolf on the blonde's lap.

"Did they lock you up days? Did they leave you alone without food or water-"

"Vali leave it!" Issei shouted. The silver-haired beauty seized up for a second. They all stayed silent for a second as Vali ran out of the room. The carpet was wet with tears.

Without saying anything Issei got up and walked out of the room. Rinslet was looking down at her lap and Fenrir was whining slightly.

Issei walked down the corridor and stood outside Vali's bedroom door. Sobbing could be heard from inside. Issei knocked on the door and the sobbing stopped for a second.

"Go away!" a muffled voice shouted through the door. Issei opened the door regardless and walked in.

The bed sheets were pulled in a bundle around the centre of the bed. Inside the Sekiryuutei could just about hear Vali's sobbing.

"Vali…" Issei began. The White Dragon Emperors pulled back the covers and Issei could just about make out one of her deep, blue eyes eyeing him. Slowly the silver-haired girl pulled back the covers and wiped at her eyes.

"Sorry Issei," Vali began. "You shouldn't have to see me like this," the White Dragon Emperor finished. Issei stepped forwards and pulled Vali into a hug. The girl clutched the boy like he was her lifeline and sobbed into his chest.

Issei comfortably wrapped his arms around the girl, his face a mask of sadness. Vali kept on crying. She didn't care if Issei saw her like this. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have made it into the room.

After a while Vali's sobbing subsided and she pulled away from Issei slightly. "Thank Issei," she murmured. The brown-haired boy gave a weak smile at Vali, which almost immediately darkened as he remembered why Vali was here.

"Is what you said true?" Issei asked quietly. The White Dragon Emperor froze for a second. Issei took her hand and her tension started to ebb away. With a sigh Vali nodded and she felt Issei clench his fists against her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Issei asked. Vali sighed and shook her head. In an instant her Sacred Gear appeared. The Silver Haired girl started to concentrate and a blue light quickly appeared on the end of her finger.

Issei stared in shock as she pressed the orb of light against his head. The world around him started to go black.

Before he passed out Issei could hear the familiar call of "TRANSFER!"

But it wasn't the voice of Ddraig.

- Flashback –

"Come on Mama!" A girl shouted happily. A woman with midnight black hair ran after the girl. "Valerie wait! I'm not as quick as you!" The woman ran after whilst smiling to herself. Her daughter was giggling happily as she ran around the forest.

After a while the two of them came across a clearing in the forest. The two of them stopped and looked in awe at their surroundings. The trees seemed to shine with a white light and give off a radiant aura.

"Wow!" Valerie exclaimed. Her mother smiled at her daughter's reaction. "My father used to take me here as a child. I used to love it here so I thought that maybe you'd like it here to."

The silver haired girl smiled as she tackled her mother with a hug. "Thanks Mama," she whispered. Her mother smiled back as she whispered, "You're welcome Valerie."

The two of them decided to lay on the soft grass of the clearing, gazing at the sheer beauty of their surroundings. The sky above them was a deep blue. Vali's mother stared at the sky and started to think to herself. By now her daughter was fast asleep.

"Mama…" The silver-haired girl moaned. "The sunlight hurts," she groaned. Her mother nodded and the two of them moved away from the harsh rays of light that were coming through the tree branches overhead.

Like her father, Valerie also seemed to dislike the sunlight, she seemed to enjoy the night more. When she was a baby it was as if she didn't want to go to bed. Now it was if Valerie constantly had a sugar rush.

The two of them slowly walked away from the clearing, ready to go back. As they started to walk away they heard someone gently cough. Valerie's mother spun around instantly and pulled Valerie close to her.

Leaning against a nearby tree was a man who was in his forties. He had fairly short silver hair and a small beard. Valerie cried, "Grandpa!" and tried to rush forward but her mother held her back. The man didn't even acknowledge the small girl and instead glared at her mother.

"Who are you?" He hissed almost inaudibly. Instinctively the two of them stepped back. "M-My name is-" Valerie's mother began before the silver-haired man lunged forward with inhuman speed and lifted the woman up by her throat. Valerie screamed as she watched her mother flail around in the air.

"So you're the bitch that was bedded by my son?" The man asked, turning his head to the side slightly. Valerie's mother struggled even more in his grip.

"Grandpa stop!" Valerie screamed as she watched her Grandfather tighten his grip on the woman's neck.

"And to think…" The silver-haired man started, "That you're not even one of us." At this he started to emanate a powerful aura. Valerie dropped to her knees as pain racked her body. The area between her shoulder blades throbbed painfully.

Valerie howled with pain as something began to force its way out her back. The silver-haired man stopped putting so much force into choking Valerie's mother. The man watched in morbid curiosity as white, skeletal-frame wings were pushed out of her back.

The silver-haired girl screamed as the wings fully emerged. "DIVINE DIVISION!" a voice announced from the wings. Slowly, Valerie stood up. She staggered slightly as the weight of the new wings made it difficult to balance for a moment.

The silver haired man almost dropped her mother in shock. "N-No way…" He whispered to himself. Almost instantly his face became contorted with rage once again. "So that confirms it… You're not one of us," The man announced as his grip became even tighter than before.

"Valerie… Run. Please!" Her mother croaked. Vali however, stayed still. A cold feeling overcame her as her Grandfather carried on.

"And to make it worse… You gave her ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" He shouted as he clenched his hand even tighter. Vali's eyes widened as she watched what happened next.

Her Grandfather's aura flared out and his grip on the women's throat became even tighter. A sickening snap could be heard as the woman's neck snapped and her windpipe was crushed. Valerie's eyes widened at this and she started to shake in disbelief.

"M-Mama?" She whispered. She couldn't be dead. "Mama," she said again, only this time it was louder. Once again there was no reply. Despair seeped into Valerie's mind as her Grandfather shrugged his shoulders and merely tossed her body aside.

"She didn't survive half as long as I expected," the man mused to himself. Valerie's gaze was still locked onto the startling blue eyes of her mother. A single thought struck her mind as she remembered what her mother had last said to her.

"Run."

As that thought resonated in her mind the small, silver-haired girl started to run. Her legs moved as fast as they could carry her through the woods. The place that was originally so special to Valerie and her mother.

The man sighed as he rubbed at the blood on one of his sleeves. "I always ate it when they run," he stated in a childish tone.

"Come here Valerie!" A voice shouted in the distance. The little girl of around eight years old kept on running, tears streaming down her face. The man with light silver hair could be seen running after the girl, although he was around a hundred metres away and closing in on the girl fast.

In almost an instant the man put on a burst of speed and grabbed the girl by her throat. Valerie wriggled as his grip tightened, trying to escape her Grandfather.

"I believe that you're father's been keeping secrets from me," the man stated emotionlessly. With his other hand he tapped the metal wings on her back, making them disappear as soon as he touched them.

The man then put on a childish façade as he whined, "What is my mother going to say about? My son breeding with a human."

Vali looked around in panic as a red circle of light appeared on the floor. As it started to rise above the floor she could feel a slight tug in her stomach.

"I think we need to go have a little talk with your father," the man stated ominously. Vali wriggled even more as the red circle now reached around hip-height. The silver-haired man sighed as he watched his Granddaughter struggle in his grip.

"If you struggle now I'll make sure that when we go see your father you won't be able to breathe without wanting to scream in agony," he stated carelessly. Vali immediately stopped struggling and her Grandfather started to laugh.

"That's it… My Granddaughter…" He chuckled as the red circle travelled over his head and they were teleported away.

- End of Flashback –

Issei groaned as he regained consciousness. His eyes throbbed painfully and he felt something soft beneath him. Issei put his hand out in order to push himself up to his feet.

"Kyaah!" A voice moaned as he pushed against something soft. Issei frowned as he pushed against the soft object beneath him. More groaning could be head as he pushed against the object a couple of times.

After a while Issei became frustrated with his eye sight not clearing and he rubbed at his eyes vigorously. After a while his eyesight cleared and realised what was happening.

The Sekiryuutei looked down and saw the familiar deep blue eyes of Vali beneath him. Currently Issei was straddling the White Dragon Emperor and the soft objects he was pushing against… Well you get the idea.

"I-Issei," Vali groaned. Issei noticed that one of his hands was still on one of Vali's breasts. Almost instantly Issei removed his hand from her chest and got up.

"S-Sorry Vali!" Issei shouted. "I didn't realise that I was-" The Red Dragon Emperor began before Vali cut him off.

"N-No it's fine!" The silver-haired beauty stammered. "It's my fault for using my ability on you. I knew it would most likely knock you out so it's my fault," Vali stated. It was her fault so she should have expected something awkward like this to happen.

After the two of them separated an eerie silence settled between the two of them. After a while Issei looked Vali straight in the eye and asked, "How long ago what that memory?"

Vali flinched instinctively as she recalled the memory she had just shown. "I was around eight years old when that happened," she stated.

"That's… That's disgusting," Issei finished. Vali simply looked at the floor as she whispered, "I went back the day after and I couldn't find her body. There were blood stains everywhere still but the body had disappeared."

Issei simply nodded. The two of them sat in silence for a while until Issei perked up and asked, "So what was that ability you used?" Vali smirked as she held out her right arm in front of her. In an instant a small blue gauntlet appeared on her arm.

The gauntlet was a pure white and was covered in icy blue designs. A small blue gem was stuck in the centre of the gauntlet and it seemed to glow with power.

"It's a sub-species of my Sacred Gear I'm trying to create," she stated. Issei frowned. Vali simply rolled her eyes.

"A sub-species of Sacred Gear is a type of Sacred Gear that's created by the wielder's thoughts and emotions. Their unique to each wielder and their incredibly hard to create," Vali stated.

Issei thought about this for a second before asking, "So you chose to try and replicate the Boosted Gear?" Vali blushed before stating, "If I could use some of the Boosted Gear's abilities then I could increase my power without dividing from my opponent."

Issei contemplated this before querying, "So, in theory, I could possibly use the abilities of Divine Dividing?" Vali thought about this for a second, placing a finger on her chin as she entered deep thought. "I don't see any reason why you couldn't. Sub-species Sacred Gear are incredibly hard to create though, and what you're doing is effectively trying to produce something that is the complete opposite of your Boosted Gear. It's not easy," Vali thought out loud.

"If you can do it then I can do it to." The Sekiryuutei said firmly. Vali shrugged her shoulders and murmured, "Whatever you say Issei."

The two of them sat in silence for a while. "Issei," Vali started, catching the Sekiryuutei's attention. "Thanks," she finished.

Issei smiled and pulled Vali into a hug. The silver-haired beauty blushed and buried her face into his chest to hide it. "Any time Vali," Issei whispered.

As the two stayed in their embrace, enjoying each other's company, they could hear a soft knocking on the door. The two of them broke apart as the door creaked opened and a familiar blonde appeared in the doorway.

"Tia!" Issei shouted in surprise. The blonde-haired girl grinned as she walked into the room. "You're back," Issei exclaimed.

The Dragon King rolled her eyes and smiled playfully at the two of them. "Of course I'm back Is-" Tiamat began before she stopped speaking suddenly. She twitched slightly before asking, "Why do we have one of the top ten strongest beings in the living room?"

Issei and Vali looked each other and sighed. "It's a long story…" They both said, causing the Dragon King to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

- Five Minutes Later –

"So you went to kill a Stray Devil and you came across the two of them?" Tia stated in disbelief. Issei nodded slowly.

"What I don't understand is the Devil's parting words," Vali stated. "Rinslet said that the Devil was a descendant of Belphegor… And that she talked about a 'Lady Lilith'.

Tiamat immediately shot upright in surprise. "Lilith should have died during the great war!" The Dragon King shouted. Vali grimaced at this and nodded.

"If she's still alive then why didn't she reveal herself to the rest of the Devil population?" Issei asked. Vali answered sternly, "Because if everyone thinks she's dead then she can operate in the shadows. Undetected."

Tia nodded in agreement. "It'd be easy for her to disappear after the war."

Almost instantly a scream could be heard from the Living Room. The three of them rushed down the corridor and burst into the Living Room.

Lying on the floor was a battered and bloodied Irina. A small stream of blood trickled from the edge of her mouth. Her violet eyes were filled with pain and she was groaning loudly. By her side was Tamano who was desperately trying to utilise some healing magic for the Exorcist.

Issei ran to his childhood friend's side and grabbed her hand. Vali felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the two interact. Issei gently stroked her head as Irina grimaced at the pain.

"I-Issei," Irina groaned. The Sekiryuutei held her hand a little tighter as he replied, "I'm right here Irina."

The Exorcist's eyes were unfocused and pain flashed through them with every pulse of healing magic Tamano sent through her system. Whilst some of her wounds had healed up the larger wounds were still bleeding, albeit a bit slower.

"They ambushed us…" Irina moaned. Issei rubbed at his eyes as he watched her bare the pain. "They've got Xenovia and our Excaliburs."

Issei's eyes widened at this. After a while his hands balled into fists. "I'll get the Excalibur's back for you Irina," Issei muttered to himself as he got up. Vali was filled with worry as she watched the Red Dragon Emperor get up and walk out of the room.

"Go with him Vali. We'll catch up with you after Irina's in a stable condition," Tamano stated. Almost automatically her signature fox ears and tail appeared as she started to use even more power. A blue aura settled around the two of them as the advanced healing spell started to take effect.

The White Dragon Emperor left the room soon after. Without any time to spare Vali ran out of her front door and noticed Issei standing by the fountain.

"Issei you need t-" Vali began but she stopped as she saw the look of fury on Issei's face.

"I'm going to find out who did that to Irina and I'm going to get back the Excaliburs," Issei said seriously. Vali nodded.

"Well I'm going with you."

- End of Chapter –

I've just got to say sorry that this took so long. I wanted to finish this Friday but I've been so busy. I'm entering what every author on here hates: Exams. I've started revising so yeah :L

All this means is that updates are going to be a little bit slower. Also I probably should have made Rinslet a part of their peerage in this chapter but I wanted to do it after the Kokabiel fight (yes that will be happening in the next chapter). Oh well :P

Anyway see you next time!


End file.
